Pukalani
by Cybelia
Summary: Danny se retrouve obligé d'aller s'installer chez Steve, ce qui va entraîner des conséquences imprévues.  Pour information, Pukalani veut dire "Porte du Paradis"
1. 1e Partie

**Pukalani**

Steve McGarrett était un lève-tôt. Quand il le pouvait, il aimait arriver le premier au QG du 5-0, profitant du calme qui y régnait pour effectuer ses tâches administratives.  
>Ce matin-là, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de repos afin de se préparer un café, il eut la surprise de trouver son coéquipier, en boxer et tee-shirt, endormi sur le sofa de son bureau. D'un coup d'œil, Steve remarqua les deux sacs de voyage posés sur le sol et les vêtements propres soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Il hésita un instant à réveiller son ami, puis décida de le laisser se reposer. Il ressortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son café. Alors qu'il revenait vers son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par celui de l'autre homme. Danny dormait toujours profondément, un bras sous la tête, l'autre posé sur le ventre. Appuyé contre le mur, Steve contempla son coéquipier un long moment en silence, troublé par les sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines.<br>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par un homme. Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures homosexuelles lorsqu'il était adolescent et après, à son entrée chez les SEAL, mais personne de son entourage actuel à Hawaï ne le savait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on racontait autour d'un verre après avoir bouclé une enquête. Et comme il était conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Danny, qui était totalement hétéro, il avait dissimulé son attirance pour lui sous son habituel masque militaire et s'était concentré sur son travail.  
>Steve soupira profondément afin de chasser les pensées malvenues qui commençaient à envahir son esprit. Il passa une main sur son visage las, puis quitta la pièce afin de retourner dans son bureau. Il décida de se plonger dans l'étude d'un dossier, mais s'interrompit rapidement en voyant son coéquipier traverser la salle tactique, les cheveux ébouriffés et les pieds nus. À travers les cloisons vitrées, Steve le suivit du regard jusqu'aux sanitaires, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit effectuer le trajet inverse. Danny, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusque là, tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et sursauta. Une main posée sur le cœur, il s'avança vers le bureau de son supérieur.<br>— Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! lança le blond en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?  
>— Les jours où je ne te demande pas de venir me chercher, c'est que je suis déjà là depuis 6 heures, répondit Steve d'un ton très calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu as dormi ici. Tu serais encore marié, j'aurais dit que ta femme t'a foutu dehors, mais là...<br>— C'est mon proprio qui m'a foutu dehors, répondit Danny en s'asseyant en face de son ami. Enfin, mon nouveau proprio. L'ancien a vendu l'immeuble sans prévenir et le nouveau veut tout rénover pour le louer plus cher. Du coup, il a viré tout le monde hier soir.  
>— Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! s'indigna le brun.<br>— Non, je le sais bien. Mais si je porte plainte, ça va mettre des mois à se régler. Et en attendant, je me retrouve à la rue. J'ai juste eu le temps de tout remballer avant qu'il fasse changer les serrures.  
>— Tu veux dire que les deux sacs que j'ai vus contiennent toutes tes affaires ?<br>Danny passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, l'air embarrassé.  
>— Ouais... Enfin non, y'a quelques trucs à Grace aussi.<br>Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
>— Vu le bordel dans ton appartement, je pensais vraiment que ça remplirait un semi-remorque !<br>Son ami grimaça :  
>— Vas-y, moque-toi. En attendant, je vais être obligé de me trouver un autre logement.<br>— Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! proposa le brun, sans même réfléchir.  
>— Chez toi ?<br>— Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien vu, ma maison est grande. Il y a largement la place pour toi et tes sacs.  
>— Oui mais...<br>— Et tu pourras y recevoir Grace les week-ends où tu l'as.  
>— Je ne veux pas déranger...<br>— Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras prendre ton temps pour te trouver un autre logement un peu plus décent que le précédent.  
>— Tu es sûr que...<br>— Certain ! lança Steve en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Enfin pour le moment, tu devrais aller t'habiller. Je t'offre le petit-dej !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc et savouraient un café sous le soleil déjà chaud d'Hawaï.  
>— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à mettre une cravate, sourit Steve entre deux gorgées.<br>— C'est normal, t'es pas équipé pour comprendre, répondit Danny sur un ton narquois.  
>Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement à la plaisanterie, cherchant une bonne réplique. Il finit par souffler :<br>— Tu sais, un jour un suspect finira par s'en servir pour t'étrangler.  
>— Il pourra toujours essayer ! Celui qui touchera à ma cravate sans mon autorisation n'est pas encore né !<br>Une image plus que dérangeante s'imprima soudain dans l'esprit de McGarrett : il se vit en train de plaquer Danny contre un mur, de dénouer sa cravate et de l'embrasser avec fougue tout en arrachant les boutons de sa chemise. Gêné d'avoir eu une telle pensée alors que l'objet de ses fantasmes se trouvait juste à côté de lui, il plongea le nez dans son gobelet de café.  
>— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié, souffla le blond après un court moment de silence.<br>— Remercié ?  
>— Pour ta proposition d'hébergement. Alors merci, Steve.<br>— De rien... Danno...  
>Le brun sourit en voyant son coéquipier froncer le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le surnom donné par sa fille. Leur discussion fut interrompue par les sonneries de leurs portables.<br>— C'est Chin, lança le blond après avoir consulté l'écran de son téléphone.  
>— Kono, répliqua son ami avant de décrocher. Oui, Kono ?... Ok, on arrive !<br>Il raccrocha et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la voiture de Danny afin d'aller rejoindre leurs collègues sur une scène de crime.

* * *

><p>L'enquête fut bouclée dans la journée. Les quatre agents du 5-0 rentrèrent au QG afin d'établir leurs rapports. Danny termina le sien rapidement, puis rejoignit Chin et Kono qui discutaient dans la salle de repos.<br>— J'ai vu que t'avais des sacs de voyage dans ton bureau. Tu vas quelque part ? demanda la jeune femme.  
>— Ouais, chez Steve.<br>Il leur raconta ses déboires de logement et termina par la proposition de leur collègue. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce juste au moment où il finissait son récit.  
>— Tu es prêt à partir ? demanda-t-il à Danny.<br>— J'arrive ! Bonsoir les enfants !  
>— À demain ! répondirent les cousins.<br>Danny alla chercher ses affaires et suivit Steve jusqu'à la voiture. Il rangea ses sacs dans le coffre avant d'aller prendre place sur le siège passager. Même s'il supportait difficilement la façon de conduire de son coéquipier, il devait avouer que le militaire était bien plus doué que lui au volant quand il s'agissait de poursuivre un suspect. Et quand ils roulaient tranquillement, il pouvait en profiter pour admirer le paysage d'Hawaï. Il trouvait les lieux magnifiques et ne regrettait presque plus d'avoir quitté son New Jersey natal. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Steve, même sous la torture. Quoique... connaissant les méthodes de son ami, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister bien longtemps à un interrogatoire « made in McGarrett ». Alors qu'il y pensait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce que Steve ne manqua pas de remarquer :  
>— C'est de venir vivre chez moi qui te rend si joyeux ?<br>Danny mentit :  
>— Oui, c'est ça. Imagine : je passe d'un petit appartement miteux à une grande maison avec un immense jardin et accès direct à l'océan. Le pied !<br>— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas nager.  
>— Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Grace. Enfin, sauf si ça te dérange qu'elle utilise ton bout d'océan...<br>— Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu es chez toi et ta fille aussi. Du moment que tu ne laisses pas traîner tes chaussettes sales partout...  
>— Comme si c'était mon genre ! s'indigna le blond.<br>— Souviens-toi que j'ai vu le capharnaüm qui te servait d'appartement avant, sourit son ami.  
>Danny croisa les bras, boudeur.<br>— Ne t'en fais pas, je cantonnerai mon bordel dans ma chambre. À moins que tu m'installes dans un cagibi...  
>— Pourquoi pas dans un placard, tant que t'y es ? souffla Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai deux chambres inoccupées donc tu auras la tienne et Grace prendra l'autre quand elle viendra.<br>— Elle peut dormir avec moi, ça ne me gêne pas.  
>— Elle aura sa chambre, ne discute pas.<br>— À vos ordres, Chef ! répondit Danny en faisant un petit salut militaire.  
>Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice.<p>

Après que Steve lui ait montré sa chambre, Danny y déposa ses sacs et alla prendre une douche. La salle de bains était commune avec la chambre qu'occuperait sa fille lorsqu'elle viendrait le week-end. Il enfila ensuite un jean bleu et un tee-shirt noir, puis rejoignit son hôte qui était en train de préparer le dîner dans la cuisine. Il s'assit et chipa un morceau de banane dans le grand bol de salade de fruits posé sur la table. Steve lui assena une tape sur la main avec sa cuillère en bois.  
>— Aïeuh !<br>— Pas touche ! On ne grappille pas dans le dessert !  
>— Mais euh ! Espèce de brute... grogna Danny en se frottant la main.<br>Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se replonger dans la préparation de son plat. Son coéquipier demanda, moqueur :  
>— Quoi ? Tu regrettes déjà ?<br>— D'héberger un gamin de six ans ? Non, pas du tout...  
>— Vas-y, moque-toi de moi... bouda le blond.<br>Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine d'être vexé. Steve rit :  
>— Oh, excuse-moi, je me suis trompé, tu n'as pas six ans, tu en as quatre. Tu sais que ta fille est plus mûre que toi.<br>— Normale, c'est la meilleure gamine du monde, souffla Danny en souriant.  
>Il était tellement fier de sa petite puce qu'il en oubliait les taquineries de son ami. Même si c'était très cliché, Grace était tout pour lui. Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour s'installer à Hawaï. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Steve McGarrett. Alors que le SEAL continuait à cuisiner, Danny songea qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus différent que Steve et lui. Pourtant, ils étaient devenus amis. Et même plus que ça... presque des frères. À part sa fille, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour qui il était prêt à risquer sa vie : le Capitaine Steve McGarrett.<p>

Après dîner, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour savourer une bière en profitant de la vue. Danny but une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de souffler :  
>— Au fait, pense à me prévenir quand Catherine sera là, j'irai passer la nuit à l'hôtel !<br>Steve lui adressa un sourire un peu grimaçant :  
>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle ne viendra pas. C'est fini entre nous.<br>— Vraiment ? s'étonna le blond.  
>— Oui, répondit son ami en faisant rouler sa bouteille désormais vide entre ses mains. On a rompu lors de sa dernière visite.<br>— Tu ne me l'as pas dit.  
>— Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire.<br>Reconnaissant bien le côté secret du brun, Danny n'insista pas sur ce point. Mais il était curieux de connaître le raison de la rupture. Alors, il demanda :  
>— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais je suis étonné. Avec Rachel, on passait notre temps à s'engueuler donc c'était normal qu'on rompe, mais Catherine et toi ne sembliez pas être ce genre de couple.<br>— Nous ne l'étions pas. Seulement nous en avions tous les deux assez de cette relation à distance donc on a préféré en rester là avant que ça dégénère.  
>— Ah ok. Désolé, mec ! Je sais que c'est toujours difficile une rupture.<br>Steve lui adressa un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa bouteille vide.  
>— Merci, mais ça va. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons rompu d'un commun accord.<br>À cet instant précis, Danny eut l'étrange impression que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Le brun semblait gêné de parler de sa vie privée, encore plus que d'habitude. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante, le blond lança en souriant :  
>— De toutes façons, les mecs comme toi ne restent pas seuls bien longtemps !<br>Steve se tourna vers lui, l'air amusé :  
>— Les mecs comme moi ?<br>— Les beaux gosses ténébreux limite mauvais garçons...  
>— C'est comme ça que tu me voies ? demanda le brun en riant.<br>Danny haussa les épaules.  
>— C'est ce que tu es, sourit-il. Tu sais, je suis réaliste, les femmes sont toujours plus attirées par les types comme toi que par les types comme moi !<p>

* * *

><p>Steve dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre ce qu'il pensait vraiment de son ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était l'un des mecs les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré ! Il réussit à se reprendre suffisamment rapidement pour que le blond ne remarque rien.<br>— Sauf que les mecs comme moi, les femmes ne les épousent pas.  
>— Ça évite les divorces... grogna Danny.<br>— Et elles ne leur font des gamins que pour tenter de les garder, tout en sachant que ça ne servira à rien.  
>— Ok, je t'accorde ce point.<br>Le blond se mit à bâiller bruyamment.  
>— Bon, je crois que je vais aller profiter du lit que tu as gentiment mis à ma disposition. Mon canapé au QG n'est pas vraiment des plus confortables ! Bonne nuit ! lança-t-il en se levant.<br>— Bonne nuit !  
>Une fois seul, Steve alla se chercher une autre bière et revint s'installer face à l'océan. Il n'avait pas sommeil, perturbé par leur conversation.<p>

Il n'avait pas tout dit à son ami au sujet de sa rupture avec Catherine. Lors de la dernière visite de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait senti que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Ne voulant pas lui mentir, il lui avait avoué qu'il était attiré par une autre personne, sans lui préciser qui. Drôle de coïncidence, Catherine était dans le même cas et n'avait pas osé lui en parler avant de peur de lui faire du mal. Du coup, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour arrêter leur relation sans avenir. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là si la jeune femme n'avait pas insisté pour savoir qui avait envahi le cœur et les pensées du chef du 5-0. Au début, Steve avait refusé de le lui dire. Mais, finalement, elle réussit à obtenir l'information. Elle avait eu l'air beaucoup moins surprise que ce qu'il aurait cru et lui avait souhaité « bonne chance ». Elle semblait persuadée qu'il avait une chance de séduire Danny, alors qu'il était conscient de n'en avoir aucune.  
>Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Steve n'avait jamais vu son ami être intéressé par une femme. Il savait que Danny avait été échaudé par son divorce et que pour l'instant, il ne se consacrait qu'à sa fille et à son travail. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, le blond était hétérosexuel et ce n'était pas parce que Steve le trouvait à son goût que ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il allait devoir se contenter d'une amitié fraternelle, ce qui était déjà mieux que rien.<br>Soupirant profondément, Steve ferma les yeux, puis utilisa une méthode de relaxation pour se détendre et enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur. Ce fut tellement efficace qu'il finit par s'endormir sur son transat.

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque Steve fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de café. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une tasse fumante, tenue par une main familière.  
>— Toi, tu as compris comment me mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée ! lança-t-il en souriant à Danny.<br>Son ami, en boxer et tee-shirt, le considéra un moment en silence, puis demanda :  
>— Tu dors souvent dehors ?<br>— Parfois.  
>— Ne me dis pas que j'ai le seul lit confortable de ta maison !<br>— J'en déduis que tu as bien dormi ? interrogea le brun, éludant la remarque de son coéquipier.  
>— Comme un bébé !<br>Le blond s'assit sur le transat voisin afin de boire son propre café.  
>— Alors, tu fais quoi de tes week-ends quand on n'a pas d'affaire en cours ?<br>— Pas grand chose. Je surfe ou je nage un peu. Après, je trouve toujours des trucs à faire ici D'ailleurs j'ai du bricolage à terminer, ajouta-t-il en désignant une vieille balancelle en bois, installée sur un coin de la terrasse. Et toi ?  
>— Euh... moi je suis plutôt du genre à m'affaler devant la télé ou avec un bon bouquin policier.<br>— Tu ne fais jamais de sport ?  
>— En dehors de courir après les suspects ? Non. Ça me suffit largement.<br>Steve ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami :  
>— Pourtant, tu devrais...<br>Danny lui jeta un regard circonspect :  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?<br>— Rien... juste que quand on ne bouge pas, on s'empâte...  
>Le blond se leva et vint se planter en face de son coéquipier. Il souleva son tee-shirt, puis se tapota le ventre :<br>— T'as vu ça ? Ça s'appelle des abdos ! Alors bien sûr, je n'ai pas les tablettes de chocolat de Môssieur McGarrett, mais y'a que du muscle là, pas un poil de graisse !  
>Sentant qu'il avait gardé le regard fixé sur le torse de son ami un peu trop longtemps, Steve détourna les yeux, gêné. Il but une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance tout en se frappant intérieurement. Ça n'est pas en s'amusant à provoquer Danny ainsi qu'il allait réussir à faire disparaître son attirance pour lui. Pour éviter de dire ou de faire une connerie, il posa sa tasse et se leva :<br>— Je vais aller prendre ma douche.  
>Et il disparut à l'intérieur avant que son ami ait eu le temps de réagir. Une fois dans la salle de bains, il se glissa sous l'eau glacée afin d'apaiser l'excitation qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Alors qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations pour retrouver son calme, il réalisa qu'il allait être très difficile pour lui de cohabiter avec l'objet de ses fantasmes.<p>

Après que Steve soit parti prendre sa douche, Danny alla laver les tasses tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait de sa journée. Ce week-end là, il n'avait pas Grace. Du coup, il n'avait aucune obligation particulière. Lorsqu'il était dans son appartement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer la journée à traîner dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Mais là, il se faisait l'effet de profiter de la générosité de son ami. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, Steve traversa le salon, uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain bleu.  
>— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir nager avec moi ?<br>— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller tremper dans de l'eau salée au milieu des poissons et des algues.  
>— Ok ! Comme tu veux. À plus tard !<br>Danny suivit des yeux son ami. Il avait beau en plaisanter, quelques années plus tôt il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui ressembler physiquement. Il n'était pas le genre de mec sur lequel les filles bavaient au lycée, sur lequel les femmes se retournaient dans la rue ou qu'elles montraient à leurs copines en chuchotant. Il avait toujours été celui qui devait ramer pour sortir avec celle qui lui plaisait. Et, il avait longtemps détesté les beaux gosses comme Steve qui n'avaient qu'à se montrer pour obtenir les faveurs de celle qu'il voulait. Son complexe d'infériorité s'était atténué lorsqu'il était marié avec Rachel, mais il était revenu en force après son divorce. De ce fait, il n'avait eu aucune histoire suivie depuis, juste quelques aventures d'un soir. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur Grace et sur son travail. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer une femme pour se lancer dans une relation durable.

Danny sortit de ses pensées maussades, puis réfléchit à nouveau à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Alors qu'il rangeait les tasses dans le placard, il décida d'aller faire des courses et de préparer un bon petit plat à son ami pour le déjeuner. Après tout, il envahissait déjà la maison de Steve, il n'allait pas en plus se faire entretenir ! Il monta s'habiller, puis laissa un mot sur le frigo :  
>Je vais au marché. Je m'occupe du repas.<br>Il prit ensuite sa voiture pour se rendre au centre-ville où il savait pouvoir trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires au plat qu'il voulait préparer. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de la nourriture hawaïenne, mais Grace en raffolait. Du coup, il avait acheté un livre de recettes de façon à pouvoir lui faire plaisir quand elle venait chez lui. Et il y avait un plat très simple à réaliser à base de dinde et d'ananas qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur à force de le préparer pour sa fille.  
>Après avoir fait ses achats, Danny reprit la direction de la maison de Steve. Lorsqu'il y entra, son petit mot n'avait pas bougé, preuve que son ami ne devait pas encore être revenu de sa baignade. Il se mit donc à l'ouvrage dans la cuisine. Pendant que la sauce mijotait, il alla chercher son ordinateur portable en vue de consulter les annonces pour se trouver un logement. Même s'il appréciait la générosité de Steve, il ne comptait pas profiter de son hospitalité trop longtemps. Dès qu'il se trouverait un appartement dans ses moyens et dans un quartier agréable, il partirait.<br>Il était en train de surfer sur les sites des agences immobilières lorsque Steve le rejoignit, toujours en maillot de bain, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux encore mouillés.  
>— Hum, ça sent bon, sourit le brun en s'approchant de la casserole.<br>— Ne t'avise pas de goûter ma sauce avant qu'elle soit finie ! grogna Danny sans lever les yeux de son écran.  
>— Je n'y comptais pas, sourit son ami en se dirigeant vers le frigo.<br>Il prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait, puis vint se placer derrière son ami afin de regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur par-dessus son épaule.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>— Je cherche un logement.  
>— Tu as le temps, tu sais.<br>— Oui, mais même si j'adore ta maison, je ne vais pas squatter des mois chez toi. J'aimerais bien me trouver quelque chose de sympa où Grace aurait une vraie chambre.  
>— Et tu trouves ?<br>Danny leva les yeux vers son ami, intrigué par le ton un peu sec de sa voix :  
>— Ça va ? T'as l'air contrarié ?<br>Steve s'éloigna en direction de l'évier, lui tournant le dos.  
>— Non, c'est rien, je pensais à autre chose. Alors, t'as trouvé un appart qui t'intéresse ?<br>— J'en ai vu, mais ils sont loin d'être dans mes prix... souffla le blond.  
>La réponse de l'autre homme ne l'avait pas du tout convaincu. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour remarquer la tension soudaine dans ses épaules. Alors qu'il allait tenter de l'interroger à nouveau, la sonnerie du minuteur retentit.<br>— Ah, la sauce est prête ! lança Danny en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière.  
>Steve quitta la pièce sans un mot. Le blond resta un long moment à considérer la porte par laquelle il était sorti, perplexe. Il avait l'impression que son coéquipier lui en voulait de chercher un logement, mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.<p>

_À suivre..._


	2. 2e Partie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p>Steve était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé transparaître sa déception à l'idée que Danny parte. Il devait mieux contrôler ses émotions s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du blond. Et il devait surtout s'habituer au fait que l'autre homme n'allait pas rester vivre chez lui, qu'il finirait, un jour ou l'autre, par partir.<br>Après s'être habillé, Steve alla directement dans le jardin pour se mettre au travail sur la balancelle. Il espérait éviter son ami, le temps de se reprendre, mais celui-ci était en train de mettre le couvert sur la table de la terrasse.  
>— C'est prêt dans cinq minutes, sourit Danny.<br>— Ok.  
>Ne voulant pas se mettre au boulot pour si peu de temps, Steve alla préparer ses outils, puis rejoignit son ami près de la table.<br>— Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir ici pour que tu fasses la cuisine.  
>— Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas non plus m'entretenir, sourit le blond avant de repartir à l'intérieur.<br>Steve s'assit, le regard fixé sur l'océan. Il se répétait une phrase comme un mantra : « Danny est ton ami, ton coéquipier il ne sera jamais plus », espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui.  
>Le blond revint quelques instants plus tard, un plat à l'odeur alléchante dans les mains.<br>— J'espère que ça te plaira, lança-t-il en le servant.  
>Steve goûta, puis sourit :<br>— C'est délicieux ! Je m'attendais juste à ce que la sauce soit un peu plus épicée.  
>Danny fit une petite grimace :<br>— C'est normal. C'est le plat préféré de Grace, mais du coup, je le prépare toujours sans mettre toutes les épices prévues.  
>— Je comprends mieux. Mais c'est tout de même très bon comme ça.<br>— Content que ça te plaise !  
>Ils finirent de manger en silence, puis Steve demanda :<br>— Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?  
>— Je vais sûrement prendre un bouquin et m'installer quelque part pour lire. À moins que tu veuilles que je te donne un coup de main ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la balancelle.<br>Le portable de Steve sonna, interrompant leur discussion. En voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, le militaire sut que le week-end était fini :  
>— Oui, Chin ?<br>— Il y a eu un cambriolage dans la suite de l'ambassadeur du Japon à l'hôtel Excelsior ce matin. Le gouverneur veut qu'on s'en occupe.  
>— Ok, on arrive !<br>Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Danny qui commençait déjà ranger la vaisselle de leur repas.  
>— Bon, je suppose que notre après-midi va être occupée finalement...<br>— Gagné ! lança le brun en se levant.  
>— Et c'est reparti !<p>

L'affaire les occupa pendant quatre jours durant lesquels ils ne rentrèrent chez Steve que tard le soir pour dormir et repartir tôt le matin après avoir juste avalé un café. Ils arrêtèrent les cambrioleurs le mercredi en fin d'après-midi et durent ensuite remplir leurs rapports. Après avoir terminé le sien, Steve se dirigea vers le bureau de Danny. Celui-ci l'accueillit en levant une main, tout en continuant à taper sur son clavier de l'autre :  
>— Attends, juste deux secondes... Voilà, c'est bon ! Rapport fini et envoyé !<br>Le blond se passa une main dans la nuque d'un geste las. Steve lui trouva l'air fatigué, mais il supposait que lui-même ne devait pas donner une autre impression. Il s'appuya sur le montant de la porte, croisa les bras et souffla :  
>— Dis, pour ce soir, je propose de passer prendre des pizzas en rentrant. Je n'ai aucune envie de cuisiner, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de sortir.<br>— Ça me va tout à fait ! Je suis crevé !  
>Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Steve ne put s'empêcher de contempler le torse appétissant de l'autre homme, bien visible à travers sa chemise tendue. Il détourna le regard, gêné de ne pas être capable de se contrôler mieux. Il avait beau essayer de résister, Danny l'attirait de plus en plus. Et ce n'était pas uniquement physique... malheureusement pour lui. Si ça n'avait été que ça, il aurait pu lutter. Mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son ami étaient du genre à s'accrocher et à rendre la vie impossible lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas partagés.<br>— La Terre appelle McGarrett ! Tu dors déjà ?  
>Steve se secoua et répondit :<br>— Ouais, c'est ça !  
>— Alors rentrons vite, sourit Danny. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te porter !<p>

Ils passèrent prendre la pizza qu'ils avaient commandée avant de quitter le QG, puis s'installèrent dans le salon pour dîner. Danny était affalé sur le sofa, Steve dans un fauteuil face à lui, la pizza et les bières posées sur la table basse. Ils mangèrent en parlant de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le brun débarrassa le carton et les bouteilles vides, puis revint dans la pièce où il trouva son ami presque endormi.  
>— Tu devrais aller te coucher, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.<br>Celui-ci leva des yeux ensommeillés vers lui, puis sourit :  
>— Toi aussi, t'as une tête de déterré, mec.<br>— Merci.  
>Danny se leva en soupirant :<br>— Prions pour que personne ne se fasse buter cette nuit. Qu'ils attendent au moins midi, j'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil moi !  
>Steve rit, puis suivit son ami dans l'escalier. Une fois en haut, ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, rentrant chacun dans leur chambre. Le brun alla prendre une douche rapide, puis se coucha. Malgré la fatigue, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Depuis plusieurs nuits, il faisait des rêves érotiques, voire pornographiques, qui le laissaient chaque matin dans un état d'excitation qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à satisfaire seul. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait combien de temps il serait capable de se retenir avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement. Ce fut sur ces pensées maussades qu'il finit tout de même par plonger dans un sommeil agité.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Danny ouvrit les yeux à midi et demie. Heureux de ne pas avoir été réveillé par une urgence professionnelle, il se permit de flemmarder au lit quelques minutes. Ce n'est qu'en entendant du bruit en provenance de la cuisine qu'il décida de se lever pour satisfaire la faim qui commençait à faire grogner son estomac. Il alla prendre une douche rapide, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, puis descendit. Il trouva Steve en train vider des sacs de courses sur la table.<br>— Salut la marmotte ! sourit le brun en rangeant un paquet de céréales dans le placard.  
>— Salut ! T'es debout depuis longtemps ?<br>— Quelques heures.  
>— Comment tu fais pour être en forme avec si peu de sommeil ?<br>— L'habitude, je pense, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. Tu as faim ?  
>— Ouais !<br>— Petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner ?  
>— Euh... vu l'heure, je vais peut-être faire un mélange des deux.<br>— Déjà, tu as du café frais. Hum... si je te propose des pancakes salés avec du bacon, ça te va ?  
>— Parfais !<br>Steve se mit aux fourneaux tandis que Danny se servait une tasse de café. Au moment où il s'asseyait, son portable sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de son ex s'afficher sur l'écran.  
>— Rachel ? Grace va bien ?<br>— Oui. Enfin non, elle a la varicelle.  
>— Ma pauvre puce... soupira Danny.<br>Puis, il réalisa et grogna :  
>— J'ai jamais eu la varicelle...<br>— Je sais, répondit Rachel. Le médecin dit qu'elle peut être contagieuse pendant encore sept ou huit jours. Je suis désolée, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la prendre samedi.  
>Danny se passa une main sur la nuque, déçu à l'idée de ne pas voir sa fille avant son prochain week-end de garde, deux semaines plus tard. Il soupira profondément, puis demanda :<br>— Je peux lui parler ?  
>— Bien sûr. Attends.<br>Il entendit Rachel se déplacer, puis la voix de Grace retentit à l'autre bout du fil :  
>— Papa ?<br>— Salut ma puce ! Comment tu te sens ?  
>— J'ai des boutons partout et ça gratte !<br>— Je sais, mon petit chat. Ta maman t'a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir ce week-end ?  
>— Oui. C'est bête ces boutons, je voulais te voir moi.<br>— Moi aussi. Mais on se rattrapera quand tu seras guérie.  
>— D'accord !<br>— Et puis on pourra toujours se parler au téléphone en attendant.  
>— Tu m'appelleras tous les jours !<br>— Sauf faute. Danno t'aime, Gracie.  
>— Je t'aime aussi.<br>Il raccrocha, maussade. Steve souffla :  
>— Varicelle ?<br>— Oui, soupira Danny. C'est vraiment pas de bol ! J'avais prévu de l'emmener au parc d'attraction de la jetée ce week-end.  
>— On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux, suggéra le brun.<br>Son coéquipier leva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi par sa proposition :  
>— Tu veux rire ?<br>— Non, je suis sérieux. Très sérieux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de son ami.  
>— Euh... eh bien...<br>— Faut juste que tu saches que je suis interdit de séjour au stand de tir... ils en ont marre que je rafle tous les premiers prix, sourit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Danny n'en fut pas surpris. Il considéra un instant la suggestion de son ami, puis répondit :<br>— Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être sympa. D'ailleurs, on pourrait proposer à Chin et Kono de nous accompagner.  
>Une expression de déception passa sur le visage de Steve, si rapide que Danny crut l'avoir imaginée. Ce fut sur un ton neutre que son ami souffla :<br>— C'est une bonne idée.  
>Il termina de ranger ses courses en silence, puis lança :<br>— Je vais courir !  
>— Ok, à plus tard !<br>Danny n'avait pas fini sa phrase que l'autre homme était déjà parti. Il secoua la tête, perplexe. Il commençait à se poser des questions au sujet de son ami. Steve n'était pas du genre bavard, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée, mais depuis que Danny était chez lui, il semblait être devenu encore plus mystérieux. Il se montrait parfois très ouvert et l'instant d'après, il retrouvait son masque professionnel, froid et distant. Du coup, le blond ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Dès que son coéquipier se renfermait, Danny avait peur d'avoir fait une gaffe, ce qui le perturbait grandement car Steve était devenu un ami proche, presque un frère.

* * *

><p>Steve courait sans savoir où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner de Danny et de faire le vide dans sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que son ami avait proposé d'invité Chin et Kono à leur sortie au parc d'attraction, il s'était retenu à grand peine de laisser transparaître sa jalousie. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, mais heureusement, il avait réussi à se contenir. Alors qu'il essayait d'épuiser son corps pour ne plus penser, il se demanda s'il serait capable de garder son secret encore longtemps. Il était conscient que le dévoiler risquait de lui faire perdre l'amitié de Danny et ça, il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Bien sûr, la solution de facilité serait de demander à l'autre homme de partir de chez lui. Cependant, il s'y refusait. Il se promit alors de lutter contre ses émotions, quitte à devoir paraître insensible.<br>Une fois cette résolution prise, Steve s'arrêta, légèrement soulagé. Il marcha un petit moment, puis fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Le SEAL n'eut pas le temps de mettre en application ses bonnes résolutions car, à peine eut-il mis les pieds sur la terrasse que Danny le rejoignait, son téléphone à la main.  
>— Un corps a été retrouvé dans la baie de Kaneohe.<br>— J'arrive !  
>Steve monta prendre une douche et se changer.<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la baie, ce fut Kono qui les accueillit.  
>— Homme blanc, une quarantaine d'années. Il n'a aucun papier d'identité sur lui et ses empreintes sont inutilisables... brûlées à l'acide apparemment.<br>Les trois agents du 5-0 rejoignirent Chin qui examinait le corps. La victime était sur le ventre, le visage dissimulé par le col d'une veste en jean.  
>— Ses vêtements ne nous apprennent rien, lança leur collègue en se relevant. Il a été tué d'une balle dans la nuque. D'après les premières constations du légiste, il doit être mort depuis environ huit heures.<br>Après avoir enfilé ses gants, Steve s'accroupit à son tour à côté du cadavre. Il lui souleva la tête afin de voir son visage et eut un sursaut de surprise.  
>— Tu le connais ? demanda Danny.<br>— Il s'appelait Wyatt Wilson... Lieutenant Wyatt Wilson, précisa-t-il. C'était un agent des Stups qui bossait sous couverture.  
>Il se releva en soupirant profondément :<br>— Je l'ai rencontré sur une affaire il y a six ans. Il soupçonnait deux lieutenants des SEAL de profiter de leur position pour faire entrer de l'héroïne sur le territoire américain. Comme il devait intégrer mon unité pour mener son enquête, mon supérieur et le sien m'ont mis dans la confidence. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient entièrement confiance en mon intégrité. Après qu'on ait arrêté les suspects, Wilson est reparti dans sa brigade. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis.  
>Danny souffla :<br>— Vu la méthode d'exécution utilisée, il a dû repartir sous couverture... et quelqu'un semble l'avoir démasqué.  
>— Sûrement, approuva Chin. Il avait de la famille ? demanda-t-il à Steve qui fixait toujours le visage de la victime.<br>— Pas à ma connaissance. Je vais contacter son superviseur. Il devrait pouvoir nous dire sur quelle affaire il bossait.  
>— Et puis, de toutes façons, ils vont vouloir s'en mêler, intervint Danny.<br>Son coéquipier approuva d'un signe de tête. Il prit son portable puis composa le numéro du standard de la brigade des Stups.  
>— Ici Steve McGarrett du 5-0. Passez-moi le Capitaine Morgan.<br>— Il est occupé. Puis-je prendre un message ?  
>— Dites-lui que ça concerne Wyatt Wilson.<br>— Je vous le passe.  
>Steve attendit à peine deux secondes avant que la voix de stentor de Robert Morgan retentisse dans le combiné.<br>— Capitaine McGarrett ? Vous avez des nouvelles du Lieutenant Wilson ?  
>— De mauvaises malheureusement.<br>Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer profondément :  
>— C'est bien ce que je craignais... Je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone. Puis-je vous rejoindre à vos bureaux ?<br>Steve consulta sa montre :  
>— J'y serai d'ici une demi-heure.<br>— Je vous y rejoins.  
>Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers ses collègues :<br>— Chin, Kono, vous allez chez Wilson pour sécuriser les lieux en attendant qu'on en apprenne plus sur sa mission en cours. Danny, tu viens avec moi, le Capitaine Morgan va nous rejoindre au QG.

* * *

><p>Trente minutes plus tard, les deux hommes virent entrer Robert Morgan dans la salle tactique. Le capitaine des Stups était un immense afro-américain, taillé comme une armoire, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Steve qui lança en s'asseyant :<br>— Vous n'aviez pas l'air surpris de mon appel.  
>Morgan acquiesça :<br>— Je m'attendais à recevoir ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours.  
>— Sur quoi bossais le Lieutenant Wilson ? demanda Danny, assis sur le bord du bureau de son coéquipier.<br>— Il avait infiltré une branche locale du cartel colombien El Principio.  
>— Celui d'Antonio Marquez ? s'étonna le blond.<br>Devant le regard interrogatif de son ami, il expliqua :  
>— Marquez a essayé d'implanter son organisation dans le New Jersey il y a des années. J'étais encore un bleu à l'époque. Il s'est heurté d'un côté aux Stups et de l'autre aux dealers locaux qui refusaient de laisser s'installer la concurrence. Du coup, après avoir perdu des hommes et de la marchandise dans un règlement de compte sanglant, il a quitté le coin. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui là-bas.<br>— Eh bien maintenant, il est ici, à Hawaï. Il a une propriété du côté de Kaena Point mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'inquiéter. Wilson a réussi à s'infiltrer dans son organisation et a gravi les échelons peu à peu, jusqu'à obtenir la confiance de Marquez. Tout se déroulait selon nos plans... mais j'ai perdu le contact avec Wilson il y a deux semaines. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me doutais qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Comment...  
>— Une balle dans la nuque. Et ses empreintes ont été brûlées à l'acide.<br>— La signature de Marquez, souffla Morgan en serrant les poings.  
>Steve se pencha vers lui et demanda :<br>— Vous pensez qu'il y a une taupe chez vous ?  
>Le capitaine des Stups lui adressa un regard abasourdi. Danny sourit :<br>— On finit par s'habituer...  
>Morgan se reprit avant de répondre :<br>— Oui, il y en a une. Les deux dernières descentes que nous avons faites sur un atelier appartenant à Marquez ont été infructueuses. Les locaux étaient vides, bien nettoyés. Ils avaient été avertis de notre arrivée. J'ai bien sûr soupçonné Wilson dès le début. Mais après notre premier fiasco, j'ai bien pris soin de ne pas l'informer de la seconde descente. Donc ce n'était pas lui.  
>— Sa mort le prouve également. Il a dû être dénoncé par la taupe.<br>— Je le pense aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré venir vous voir ici.  
>— Je comprends... souffla Steve. Et je suppose que vous souhaitez que nous enquêtions sur la mort de Wilson.<br>Morgan acquiesça :  
>— Seule une personne extérieure à mon service parviendra à démasquer l'homme de Marquez qui nous a infiltré. Et j'ai totalement confiance en vous, Capitaine McGarrett.<br>Steve se leva et serra la main tendue de l'autre homme.  
>— Je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour trouver votre taupe et pour vous aider à arrêter Antonio Marquez.<br>— Merci.  
>Morgan sortit une carte de visite de sa poche.<br>— C'est la ligne sécurisée que Wilson utilisait pour m'appeler. J'ai vérifié, elle est toujours sûre.  
>— Ok. Je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées de l'enquête.<br>— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...  
>— Il nous faudrait les dossiers de Wilson.<br>— Je les ai déjà envoyés sur un serveur sécurisé. Vous avez l'adresse et le mot de passe au dos de cette carte.  
>Steve retourna le bristol où se trouvaient effectivement les informations dont il aurait besoin. Danny raccompagna le capitaine des Stups tandis que son ami se connectait pour accéder aux dossiers du lieutenant assassiné. Lorsqu'il revint, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en face du brun et soupira profondément :<br>— Je crois que finalement, la varicelle de Grace est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette affaire ne va pas être réglée en deux jours !

_À suivre..._


	3. 3e Partie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite où les choses évoluent enfin pour nos doudous. Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>5 jours plus tard<strong>

Steve avançait prudemment sur le quai, slalomant entre les caisses, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Il savait que Danny se trouvait sur sa gauche, un peu en avant de lui, dans la rangée la plus proche de l'eau. Soudain, Steve vit une silhouette traverser son allée, se dirigeant vers celle où était son ami. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas risquer de perdre de vue sa proie, Diego Pinero, le bras droit de Marquez. Au moment où il atteignait le bout de l'allée, le SEAL se figea, son arme pointée en direction de sa cible, le cœur glacé d'effroi. Pinero avait réussi à désarmer Danny et se servait de lui comme d'un bouclier, son avant-bras écrasant la gorge de son otage qui semblait inconscient. Les deux hommes étaient dangereusement près du bord du quai. Et ce que le brun redoutait arriva : Pinero balança Danny à l'eau, profitant de l'occasion pour prendre la fuite. Steve ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il coinça son arme dans sa ceinture et plongea. Il rattrapa facilement son ami qui était en train de couler. Alors qu'il le remontait, Danny reprit connaissance. Deux policiers aidèrent Steve à hisser son coéquipier sur le quai. À moitié assis, à moitié couché sur le sol, le blond régurgita l'eau qu'il avait avalée, soutenu par son ami installé derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut tout ressorti, il s'effondra en arrière contre le torse de Steve, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux poissaient de sang là où Pinero l'avait frappé et il tremblait violemment. Instinctivement, le brun referma ses bras sur son ami, le serrant contre lui, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il aurait pu le perdre. Levant les yeux vers Kono qui venait de les rejoindre, Steve vit une expression fugitive de surprise passer sur son visage, effacée bien vite par de l'inquiétude envers son collègue et ami.  
>— Les secours sont en route, souffla-t-elle.<br>— Pinero ?  
>— Chin est à sa poursuite avec des hommes des Stups.<br>Elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur celle de Danny dans un geste de réconfort. Elle échangea à nouveau un regard avec Steve qui sut que son secret n'en était plus un. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le rassura, mais une autre partie de lui s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé. Et il fut abasourdi d'entendre soudain la voix faible de Danny souffler :  
>— Désolé...<br>Steve baissa les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans son regard voilé par la douleur et le choc. Il voulut lui demander la raison de ces excuses, mais l'arrivée des secouristes l'en empêcha. Kono dut le tirer par le bras pour qu'il lâche Danny et laisse les médecins faire leur travail. Après avoir examiné le blond, qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance, ils le montèrent sur un brancard pour l'emmener dans leur ambulance. Steve les suivit comme un automate. Au moment où il grimpait dans le véhicule, Kono lança :  
>— Je vais voir où en est Chin. On te rejoint à l'hôpital.<br>— Ok.  
>Alors que l'ambulance démarrait, Steve prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, ignorant les regards surpris des deux secouristes. Il se pencha vers Danny, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :<br>— Ne me fait plus jamais une frayeur pareille... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre...

Arrivés à l'hôpital, l'urgentiste de garde demanda à Steve d'attendre dans le couloir le temps qu'ils examinent Danny. Une aide-soignante lui proposa d'échanger ses vêtements encore humides contre un pyjama d'infirmier sec, mais il refusa. Impatient et nerveux, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la porte close. Lorsque Kono et Chin le rejoignirent, il se força à se préoccuper de leur enquête.  
>— Vous avez eu Pinero ?<br>— Oui, de justesse, répondit Chin. Mais Marquez a quitté l'île avant que nous puissions l'avoir. Il doit être très loin maintenant.  
>Steve soupira profondément en se passant une main sur la nuque.<br>— C'est déjà bien qu'on ait eu son lieutenant. Il ne pourra plus venir installer son cartel ici de sitôt.  
>Au moment où Kono ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, le médecin sortit de la salle d'examen.<br>— Capitaine McGarrett ? Je suis le Docteur Green.  
>— Comment va-t-il ?<br>— Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est encore en état de choc suite au traumatisme crânien, mais il ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle. Il doit juste se reposer. Nous allons le garder en observation quelques jours pour nous en assurer.  
>— On peut le voir ? Demanda Kono, devançant la question de son supérieur.<br>— Une seule personne à la fois, répondit le médecin.  
>La jeune femme se tourna vers Steve :<br>— Tu n'as qu'à y aller. On va rentrer établir notre rapport pour le Capitaine Morgan. Préviens-nous quand on pourra passer le voir.  
>— Ok, sans faute.<br>Steve n'attendit pas que ses amis soient partis pour suivre le médecin à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Une infirmière vérifia le goutte-à-goutte, puis sortit. Le Docteur Green souffla :  
>— Nous viendrons vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes pour vous conduire dans une chambre, Lieutenant Williams.<br>Celui-ci, qui avait les yeux clos, ouvrit lentement les paupières. Son regard se posa sur Steve qui se tenait près de lui, le fixant d'un air inquiet.  
>— Hey... lança Danny d'une voix un peu pâteuse.<br>— Hey, comment tu te sens, mon pote ?  
>— Dans le brouillard... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs calmants, mais pour calmer, ça calme... Devrais essayer de t'en donner de temps en temps...<br>Steve posa une main sur son épaule, soulagé de constater que son coéquipier n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.  
>— Essaye toujours ! Répondit-il en souriant.<br>Danny sourit à son tour, puis se rembrunit aussitôt.  
>— Je suis désolé...<br>— De quoi ?  
>— De m'être fait avoir par Pinero.<br>— Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
>— Il s'est enfui à cause de moi.<br>— Chin l'a arrêté, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
>— Oui, mais...<br>— Tu devrais dormir, le médecin dit que tu as besoin de te reposer.  
>— Je ne suis pas le seul.<br>— Je vais juste prendre un café, ça ira mieux après. Dors !  
>— À vos ordres, chef !<br>Alors que Steve allait quitter la pièce, Danny souffla d'une voix ensommeillée :  
>— J'ai fait un drôle de rêve tout à l'heure... tu me disais que tu ne supporterais pas de me perdre...<br>Figé de stupeur, le brun attendit la suite qui ne vint jamais, son ami s'étant profondément endormi, assommé par les médicaments. Il quitta la salle, puis sortit de l'hôpital, ressentant un soudain besoin d'air. Avisant un banc, il s'y laissa tomber, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait failli dévoiler ses sentiments à Danny. Cet événement lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, ce qui ne devait jamais se reproduire. Il se souvint de sa résolution de dissimuler ses émotions et sut qu'il était temps pour lui de les mettre en application. Le cœur meurtri, il traversa le parking et héla un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Danny sortit de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard après avoir signé une décharge, il n'avait pas revu Steve depuis le jour où il y était entré. Il ne prévint personne de sa sortie et prit un taxi pour retourner dans la maison de son ami, espérant que celui-ci serait au QG ou n'importe où ailleurs sauf chez lui. Danny soupira de soulagement en voyant que son vœu était exaucé. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, prit ses sacs et commença à les remplir rapidement. Il avait presque fini lorsque la voix dure de Steve s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :<br>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas encore être à l'hôpital ?  
>Sans se retourner, Danny répondit :<br>— J'ai signé une décharge.  
>— Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu fais tes bagages.<br>— Je pars.  
>— Où ?<br>— N'importe où, tant que c'est loin d'ici... et de toi...  
>— Pourquoi ?<br>Furieux, Danny se tourna vers son ami et s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés.  
>— Tu m'as abandonné à l'hôpital ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu restes 24 heures sur 24 avec moi, mais tu aurais au moins pu passer me voir ! Chin et Kono sont venus tous les jours... et toi, pas une seule fois !<br>— J'étais occupé, grommela Steve, un masque impersonnel sur le visage.  
>— Bien sûr ! Le grand Capitaine Steve McGarrett était trop occupé pour se soucier de son petit coéquipier qui gisait sur un lit d'hôpital !<br>— Tu n'étais quand même pas mourant !  
>— Non... Mais j'aurais apprécié que tu prennes la peine de venir voir comment j'allais... Tu me déçois énormément... souffla Danny en tournant le dos à l'autre homme. Je pensais vraiment que nous étions amis... que j'avais un petit peu d'importance pour toi...<br>— Tu en as... beaucoup.  
>— Eh bien, on ne dirait pas ! Grogna le blond en haussant les épaules.<br>Steve ne répondit pas, ce qui conforta Danny dans son idée qu'il devait quitter cette maison au plus vite. Ramassant ses sacs, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais le brun se plaça sur son chemin.  
>— Laisse-moi passer, McGarrett !<br>— Je ne peux pas.  
>Le ton était sec et le visage du SEAL ne reflétait aucune émotion.<br>— Pourquoi ? Tu m'ignores quand j'ai besoin de toi et maintenant, tu ne veux pas que je parte de ta maison. Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu te comportes ainsi avec moi ?  
>— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Danny.<br>La voix du brun s'était légèrement adoucie, mais le blond, furieux, l'ignora.  
>— Laisse-moi passer !<br>Il laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre Steve. Alors qu'il s'approchait, son ami se jeta soudain sur lui pour le plaquer contre le mur proche. Et, avant que Danny ait eu le temps de se dégager, Steve captura ses lèvres dans un baiser presque sauvage.

Sous le choc, Danny mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de son ami pour le repousser, mais en fut incapable, une vague de désir enflammant ses reins. Finalement, ce fut Steve qui rompit le contact. Il fit deux pas en arrière, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre afin d'éviter le regard du blond. Celui-ci, adossé au mur, prit deux minutes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa colère était totalement retombée, remplacée par une incommensurable surprise. Comme l'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il finit par demander :  
>— C'était quoi ça ?<br>Steve se tourna vers lui. Il se frottait la nuque d'une main, l'air embarrassé.  
>— Ça faisait des semaines que j'en rêvais... mais je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle comme ça. Pardonne-moi.<br>— Non ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu...  
>La sonnerie du portable du brun l'interrompit.<br>— Je dois répondre.  
>— Je sais, soupira Danny.<br>Steve prit l'appel, puis raccrocha rapidement.  
>— Une affaire... je dois y aller.<br>— Je sais, répéta le blond.  
>Le brun se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna au dernier moment :<br>— Danny, j'aimerais... Ne pars pas, s'il te plait. On discutera de tout ça dès que cette affaire sera bouclée. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais que tu restes.  
>Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta rapidement la chambre. Une fois seul, Danny se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de celles de Steve. Perturbé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et, surtout, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les réactions de son propre corps. Même s'il devait admettre que Steve était bâti comme un dieu, il n'avait jamais été attiré jusque là par un homme, que ça soit physiquement ou sentimentalement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il repensait au baiser, ce qu'il sentait se réveiller en lui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie de recommencer cette expérience déroutante mais ô combien agréable.<p>

* * *

><p>L'affaire avait tellement occupé Steve qu'elle ne lui avait pas permis de rentrer chez lui avant le lendemain midi. Seul avantage, il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de trop réfléchir au sujet de ce qui s'était passé avec Danny. Ce n'est que le vendredi matin, alors qu'il conduisait pour rentrer, qu'il se mit à cogiter. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à maîtriser ses pulsions. D'habitude, même si les gens qui le côtoyaient pouvaient le penser impulsif, il évaluait toujours à l'avance les conséquences de ses actes. Mais là, avec Danny, il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments et ses hormones, faisant fi de ce qui adviendrait ensuite.<br>Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant sa maison, il fut soulagé de voir la voiture de son coéquipier garée au même endroit que la veille. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis entra. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le cartable rose « Hello Kitty » posé à côté de la porte devait être celui de Grace. Surpris, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenaient les voix des Williams, père et fille.  
>— Oncle Steve ! Lança la fillette en le voyant.<br>Elle descendit de sa chaise pour venir se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, puis se tourna vers Danny qui les fixait sans un mot.  
>— Je suis heureux que tu sois resté.<br>— Rachel m'a appelé peu après ton départ. Le médecin venait de lui annoncer que Grace n'était plus contagieuse. Du coup, elle m'a proposé de la prendre là en remplacement du week-end dernier. Et comme tu m'avais dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas si...  
>— Bien sûr, tu as très bien fait.<br>Steve reposa la gamine sur sa chaise, puis soupira :  
>— Je vais aller dormir un peu, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis 48 heures.<br>— Si tu as faim, j'ai fait des tonnes de pâtes à la tomate, proposa Danny  
>Agréablement surpris, son coéquipier sourit :<br>— Je ne dirai pas non. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche d'abord.  
>— Ok.<br>Steve quitta la cuisine, puis monta se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il redescendit, le couvert avait été mis pour trois. Grace n'étant pas dans la pièce, le brun en profita pour dire à son ami :  
>— J'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu sois resté.<br>— Je voulais que Grace puisse profiter de ta maison et de l'accès direct à la plage. Au moins une fois.  
>— Je n'ai pas oublié qu'on doit parler tous les deux, souffla Steve, refroidi par la dernière phrase de l'autre homme.<br>— Je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus. Mais ça attendra que ma fille ne soit plus ici.  
>— Je comprends.<br>Grace revint en lançant :  
>— J'ai faim !<br>— Moi aussi ! Renchérit Steve.  
>Danny leva les yeux au ciel :<br>— Mais regardez-moi ces deux estomacs sur pattes ! Allez, asseyez-vous, c'est prêt !  
>Il servit les pâtes, puis vint s'installer à table avec eux.<p>

Après le repas, Steve monta se coucher. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit presque instantanément, malgré toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il s'éveilla en fin d'après-midi. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit Danny et Grace jouer sur la plage. Il resta un long moment à les regarder, attendri, puis décida que c'était à son tour de préparer le repas.  
>Il finissait juste son plat, lorsque son coéquipier le rejoignit.<br>— Tu nous prépares quoi ?  
>— Je me suis dit qu'une pizza faite maison devrait plaire à Grace.<br>— Bonne idée. Besoin d'un coup de main ?  
>— Non, j'ai terminé. Va profiter de ta fille.<br>Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis repartit dans le salon où la fillette dessinait sur la table basse.  
>Ils dînèrent sur la terrasse, puis Danny alla coucher Grace. Steve était resté dehors, savourant la tranquillité de la soirée, une bière à la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami le rejoignit, l'air ennuyé.<br>— Que se passe-t-il ?  
>— Je viens d'avoir un appel de l'un de mes indics. Il veut me voir de toute urgence pour une affaire importante. Mais ça me gêne de laisser Grace...<br>— Elle dort. Et je suis là pour veiller sur elle, ne t'en fais pas.  
>— Oui, mais si elle se réveille ? Elle ne va pas reconnaître la chambre et elle risque d'avoir peur.<br>— J'irai la rassurer. Vas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.  
>Danny hésita encore quelques instants, puis finit par souffler :<br>— Ok. Mais si jamais, y'a le moindre problème, tu...  
>— Je t'appelle, promis !<br>— Merci. J'essayerai de faire vite.

* * *

><p>Après avoir récupéré les informations, effectivement importantes, auprès de son indic, il se dépêcha de rentrer. Malgré le côté casse-cou de Steve, Danny était prêt à lui confier sa vie. Il l'avait même déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Mais là, il s'agissait de sa fille, de l'être le plus important au monde à ses yeux. Alors même s'il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux.<br>Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta pour contempler le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Steve était installé sur le sofa face à la télévision dont le son avait été coupé, Grace endormie blottie contre son flanc. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Danny eut la révélation qui allait changer sa vie : ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour son coéquipier et ça, depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas voulu admettre que c'était bien plus fort que des sentiments fraternels. Il réalisait maintenant que la partie « relation physique » de ce que tout ça impliquait lui faisait peur, justement parce que c'était la première fois. Mais là, en voyant sa fille endormie dans les bras cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un élan de tendresse et comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir.  
>Tout à sa révélation intérieure, il sursauta presque lorsque Steve leva les yeux de l'écran pour plonger dans son regard. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le brun demande dans un murmure :<br>— Ça valait le coup ?  
>— Ouais, répondit Danny sur le même ton. Je te montrerai ça lundi au QG. Elle a fait un cauchemar ?<br>— Oui. Elle te cherchait et avait peur de retourner dans son lit alors je lui ai proposé de rester là avec moi.  
>— Merci. Tu peux me ranger ça ? Demanda-t-il en détachant son holster et sa plaque. Je vais la remettre au lit.<br>— Bien sûr.  
>Danny prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre, puis souffla à l'attention de son ami :<br>— Je vais dormir avec elle.  
>— Ok. Bonne nuit. À demain !<br>— À demain !  
>Une fois dans la chambre, Danny installa Grace dans son lit, puis il ôta ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'étendre à côté d'elle. Enroulant une mèche de cheveux de la fillette sur son doigt, il souffla :<br>— Danno est peut-être amoureux, mon petit chat...

Le lendemain matin, Danny se réveilla seul dans le lit. Surpris et un peu inquiet, il enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de descendre. Il fut rassuré en entendant des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il y entra, il trouva sa fille attablée devant une montagne de pancakes que Steve était en train d'arroser d'une fontaine de sirop d'érable. Le brun se tourna vers son ami, souriant :  
>— Bien dormi ?<br>— Oui. Déjà levée ma puce ? demanda Danny à Grace en l'embrassant sur le front.  
>— Plus sommeil, répondit la gamine avant d'enfourner un énorme morceau de pancake dans sa bouche. Hum, c'est bon...<br>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé. Danny s'installa à côté de sa fille et se servit une pleine assiettée tandis que Steve lui demandait :  
>— Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?<br>— On va au parc d'attraction ! répondit Grace, les lèvres couvertes de sirop d'érable. Tu viens avec nous ?  
>Le brun se tourna vers son ami, l'interrogeant du regard. Danny n'hésita pas :<br>— Tu es le bienvenu.  
>— Alors d'accord, je viens.<br>— Chouette ! s'extasia la fillette.  
>Elle termina rapidement son assiette et monta s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la cuisine, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Danny ne voulait pas déjà aborder le sujet sensible entre eux. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour analyser ses sentiments, pour être vraiment sûr qu'il n'allait pas regretter de se lancer dans une telle aventure.<br>Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Steve souffla :  
>— C'est une gamine géniale.<br>— Je sais, sourit Danny. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.  
>Son ami approuva d'un signe de tête, puis lança d'un ton amusé :<br>— Je plains déjà les ados mâles qui lui tourneront autour !  
>— Y'en aura pas, grogna le blond. Elle n'aura pas le droit de sortir avec des garçons avant ses 30 ans.<br>Steve éclata de rire.  
>— Je t'imagine bien les accueillir avec ton flingue !<br>— Te moques pas ! Je suis sûr que tu ferais la même chose si tu avais une fille !  
>— Peut-être...<br>Danny vit passer un voile de tristesse sur le regard de son ami, mais, comme souvent, cela avait été tellement fugace qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en parler car Steve lança :  
>— Je vais aller me préparer.<br>— Ok.  
>Une fois seul, le blond termina son petit-déjeuner, puis monta à son tour se doucher et s'habiller.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des années que Steve n'avait pas mis les pieds au parc d'attraction. Et il était très heureux d'y revenir avec Danny et Grace, malgré le malaise qui persistait entre son coéquipier et lui. La présence de la fillette empêchait l'atmosphère de s'alourdir. Elle monta sur une dizaine de manèges dans la matinée. À midi, ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant typiquement hawaïen, tenu par une ancienne connaissance de Steve. Après manger, ils retournèrent à la fête foraine. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un stand de tir au fusil, où il fallait faire exploser des ballons de baudruche qui voletaient derrière des grilles, Grace tira sur la main de son père :<br>— Papa, Papa ! Je peux avoir une peluche ? S'il te plait !  
>Danny examina les lots, puis lui demanda :<br>— Lequel tu veux ?  
>— Le dauphin ! s'exclama la fillette en désignant l'objet de ses rêves, un énorme mammifère marin bleu et blanc, presque aussi grand qu'elle.<br>Son père s'approcha du forain qui fixait Steve d'un regard noir. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :  
>— Je n'approcherai pas vos fusils, promis !<br>L'homme grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis reporta son attention sur Danny.  
>— Il faut faire quoi pour gagner le dauphin ?<br>— Avoir les six ballons de chacune des trois cages. Pour 5 dollars par cage, vous avez droit à 10 tirs.  
>Danny sortit trois billets de cinq, puis prit le fusil que le forain lui tendait. Steve se retint de rire en voyant son ami faire un carton plein sur la première cage, sans gaspiller un plomb, sous le regard abasourdi de l'homme. Bien sûr, il réussit sans problème à faire exploser tous les ballons. Le forain détacha le dauphin, mais avant de le lui donner, il lança :<br>— Vous, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir sur mon stand !  
>— Ok ! répondit le policier en prenant la peluche et en haussant les épaules.<br>Il donna son cadeau à Grace qui serra celui-ci dans ses bras en sautillant.  
>— Merci, Papa ! Il est trop beau !<br>Pendant que la fillette s'extasiait sur son jouet, Steve souffla à son ami :  
>— Ça me rassure, je ne serais plus le seul à être interdit de séjour sur les stands de tir de l'île.<br>— Je n'allais quand même pas faire semblant de rater mon coup juste pour contenter un forain susceptible. Et puis Gracie voulait vraiment ce dauphin, n'est-ce pas mon petit chat ?  
>— Oui ! T'es le meilleur !<br>Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi entre manèges et stands de confiserie. Steve se sentait bien, heureux de cette vraie journée de repos. Pour une fois, ils ne furent pas dérangés par un appel pour le travail, ce qui était plutôt rare depuis la création du 5-0.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi. Steve prépara le dîner pendant que son ami jouait avec sa fille dans le salon. Après le repas, Danny monta coucher Grace qui était épuisée par sa journée. Son coéquipier alla s'installer sur la terrasse avec une bière. Son regard se fixa sur l'océan et il plongea dans ses pensées. Immédiatement, son esprit partit en direction de Danny, lui remémorant leur baiser. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il avait rêvé le fait que l'autre homme ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais depuis, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et les souvenirs qui lui revenaient le perturbaient.  
>Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Danny se poser sur son épaule.<br>— Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda le blond sur un ton un peu moqueur.  
>— Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, avoua son ami.<br>Surpris de sentir encore la main gauche de l'autre homme posée sur son épaule droite, Steve leva les yeux vers lui. Danny avait le regard fixé droit devant en direction de l'océan. Au bout de quelques secondes, il souffla :  
>— J'ai besoin de savoir... Ne réponds que par oui ou non, s'il te plait. Ce qui s'est passé... ce baiser... il avait vraiment tant d'importance pour toi ?<br>— Oui.  
>— Ce que tu ressens... ce n'est pas que physique ?<br>— Non.  
>Danny resta silencieux un long moment avant de demander :<br>— Je suis vraiment si important à tes yeux ?  
>— Encore plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer... répondit Steve dans un souffle.<br>Nouveau silence. Le brun posa sa main sur celle de son ami qui ne retira pas la sienne. Il crevait d'envie de l'interroger, mais avait peur de le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'éteindre la lueur d'espoir qui était apparue dans son cœur depuis quelques instants.

_À suivre..._


	4. 4e Partie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Attention, dans ce chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p>Danny n'avait pas prévu d'interroger son ami aussi vite, mais il ressentait un besoin impérieux de savoir, d'être sûr que Steve ne s'était pas amusé à ses dépends. Est-ce que c'était le calme de cette soirée qui l'avait poussé à se lancer ? Il n'en savait rien, toujours est-il qu'il avait posé ses questions. Et que les réponses obtenues étaient au-delà de ses attentes.<br>Le cœur battant la chamade, il se sentait comme un collégien lors de son premier flirt. Son pouce caressait machinalement la peau de Steve, dessinant de petits cercles sur son épaule nue. Même sans baisser les yeux, il pouvait sentir le regard de son ami fixé sur lui. Des envies contradictoires bataillaient dans son esprit. D'un côté, il était terrorisé à l'idée de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse et charnelle avec un homme. Et de l'autre, il rêvait de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Steve. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt lui avait fait miroiter des délices encore inconnus qu'il avait très envie de découvrir. Totalement perdu, il souffla :  
>— Il va me falloir du temps... je n'ai jamais...<br>Il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Son ami se leva et se planta face à lui afin que leurs regards se croisent. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager en silence, puis le brun sourit :  
>— Je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance de te séduire... alors je suis prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je te demanderai juste d'être honnête avec moi. Si un jour tu décides que finalement, il est impossible qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, je veux que tu me le dises, que tu ne me laisses pas espérer en vain.<br>— Je te le promets, répondit Danny sur un ton solennel.  
>Il était grandement soulagé par la réaction de l'autre homme. Et il avait toujours autant envie de l'embrasser. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la distance qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, glissant une main sur la nuque du blond, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Le baiser s'approfondit au moment où Danny entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de son ami rencontrer la sienne. Lorsqu'ils furent obligés de s'écarter par manque d'air, Steve sourit :<br>— Si tu me fais des trucs pareils, pas sûr que j'arrive à me contenir...  
>Le blond avait lui-même du mal à reprendre ses esprits car une vague de désir avait enflammé ses reins. Pourtant, il s'écarta et souffla :<br>— J'avais aussi besoin d'une confirmation plus... sensitive...  
>— Dis plutôt que j'embrasse comme un dieu et que tu voulais profiter de mon talent.<br>Amusé, Danny leva les yeux au ciel :  
>— Et modeste avec ça ! Pourquoi je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec celui-là ?<br>Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ils se sourirent longuement.  
>— Je vais aller me coucher, souffla Steve au bout d'un moment.<br>— Alors, bonne nuit ! répondit son ami.  
>Il suivit des yeux le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré, puis se laissa tomber sur le transat en soupirant. Il était à présent sûr de ses sentiments. Il espérait juste qu'il trouverait rapidement le courage de passer outre sa peur qui l'empêchait pour le moment d'envisager une relation physique avec cet homme qui lui tournait la tête.<p>

Le lendemain, Danny passa sa matinée à faire des cookies avec Grace. Il aperçut brièvement Steve au petit-déjeuner avant que son ami parte courir sur la plage. Alors qu'ils venaient de mettre leur première fournée à cuire, la fillette demanda à son père :  
>— Tu vas rester vivre chez Oncle Steve, maintenant ?<br>— Je ne sais pas.  
>— Moi, j'aimerais bien. J'adore sa maison !<br>Danny sourit :  
>— Moi aussi.<br>Ils étaient en train de préparer la deuxième plaque de cookies lorsque Steve les rejoignit. Son tee-shirt blanc trempé de sueur collait à son torse. Danny détourna les yeux, troublé.  
>— Hum, ça sent bon ici.<br>— On a fait des cookies au chocolat ! s'exclama Grace.  
>— Ça c'est une bonne idée, sourit le responsable du 5-0. Je vais prendre une douche.<br>Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Danny soupira profondément.  
>— Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Papa ?<br>Surpris, il se tourna vers sa fille et bredouilla :  
>— Euh... c'est le four... ça me donne chaud...<br>La gamine eut l'air convaincu et reporta son attention sur sa préparation. Son père retint un nouveau soupir, espérant arriver à contenir un peu mieux les réactions de son corps en présence de l'autre homme, surtout lorsque sa fille était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

L'après-midi, Steve proposa à ses invités de profiter de la plage et de l'océan. Bien sûr, Grace fut beaucoup plus enthousiaste que son père. Celui-ci suivit son ami et la fillette sur la plage. En bermuda et tee-shirt, il s'assit sur une serviette tandis qu'ils allaient se baigner. Compte tenu de la tournure des évènements, il était heureux de voir que sa fille et son ami s'entendaient aussi bien. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait bien évidemment abandonné toute idée d'une relation avec Steve. Il l'aurait fait à contrecœur, certes, mais le bonheur de sa fille serait passé avant le sien, comme toujours. Et cette option n'était pas encore totalement exclue. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à se demander quelle serait la réaction de Grace lorsqu'elle saurait que son père aime un homme. N'ayant aucune réponse à cette question, il avait décidé qu'il s'en soucierait le jour où sa relation avec Steve serait sérieuse au point qu'il veuille en parler à sa fille. Mais il savait déjà que quoi qu'il arrive, elle passerait en premier pour lui.  
>Danny fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Grace arriva en courant vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.<br>— Ah ! T'es trempée !  
>La gamine éclata de rire, puis repartit à l'eau. Steve rejoignit son ami en riant. Danny lui adressa un regard noir :<br>— Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a soufflé cette idée !  
>Le brun prit l'air innocent, mais la lueur de désir qui éclairait son regard azur démentait son expression. Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse, gêné par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.<br>— Vais aller me changer !  
>Il allait s'éloigner lorsque Steve le retint par le bras.<br>— Pourquoi tu refuses de te mettre en maillot ?  
>La lueur de désir était toujours là, mais il semblait très sérieux. Danny se doutait que cette question allait finir par venir sur le tapis. Cependant, il avait espéré que ça arriverait beaucoup plus tard. Il soupira profondément avant de grogner d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :<br>— Les mecs comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre.  
>Il se dégagea, puis partit rapidement en direction de la maison, à la fois gêné et en colère contre lui-même de ne pas être capable de s'ouvrir plus à son ami.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve regarda son ami s'éloigner, abasourdi par son attitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car Grace vint le chercher pour jouer dans l'eau. Alors qu'il suivait la fillette, il se promit d'interroger Danny dès le soir-même.<p>

En fin d'après-midi, Danny partit ramener sa fille chez son ex-femme. Steve en profita pour faire un peu de rangement et pour préparer le dîner. Son ami revint juste pour le repas. Ils se mirent à table dans la cuisine et commencèrent à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, le blond souffla, le nez dans son assiette :  
>— Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.<br>— Ce n'est rien. En revanche...  
>Comme il s'interrompait, Danny leva les yeux vers lui.<br>— En revanche ?  
>— Avant d'aller plus loin dans cette relation, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se faire des cachotteries. On doit être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, tu ne crois pas ?<br>L'autre homme soupira avant de répondre :  
>— Si... tu as raison...<br>Voyant que son ami semblait gêné à l'idée de dévoiler ses secrets, Steve proposa :  
>— Je vais commencer. Je suis sûr que tu te poses plein de questions à mon sujet, alors vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux.<br>Danny prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lancer :  
>— Hier matin, lorsqu'on parlait de Grace, tu m'as semblé triste à un moment.<br>Steve n'avait pas anticipé la question. Une pointe de douleur meurtrit son cœur. Il souffla :  
>— Tu me disais que si j'avais une fille, je serais sûrement aussi protecteur que toi. Personne ici ne le sait mais... elle aurait eu 15 ans cette année...<br>Le blond adressa un regard surpris à son ami. Avant qu'il ait le temps de l'interroger, Steve reprit :  
>— Je venais d'entrer chez les SEAL lorsque j'ai rencontré Anna. Elle était serveuse dans un restaurant de Pearl Harbor. On est sortis ensemble pendant presque deux ans. Et puis un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Nous étions fous de joie. Nous avions décidé de nous marier après la naissance car je devais partir en mission pour plusieurs mois. C'était une mission sensible où nous avons passé de longues semaines en silence radio. Lorsque nous avons pu à nouveau communiquer avec le continent, j'ai reçu un message de la mère d'Anna qui m'informait qu'elle avait perdu notre enfant, une petite fille. Anna était si affligée par sa fausse-couche qu'elle était tombée en dépression. Sa mère avait dû la faire hospitaliser car elle refusait de s'alimenter. J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Nous sommes rentrés deux semaines plus tard. J'ai rendu visite à Anna à l'hôpital, mais elle a fait une crise d'hystérie en me voyant, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui pensait que je pourrais aider sa fille à se sortir de sa dépression. Je ne l'ai jamais revue après ce jour. Sa mère m'a informé qu'elles partaient vivre à Los Angeles où elles avaient de la famille. Anna doit encore y être aujourd'hui.<br>Se souvenir de cette période de sa vie était toujours aussi douloureux. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de mec à pleurer pour un rien, mais la perte de sa fille avait laissé un vide qui n'avait jamais été comblé. Il essuya ses yeux embués de larmes tandis que Danny soufflait :  
>— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter des...<br>Steve l'interrompit, souriant légèrement malgré l'étau qui enserrait son cœur :  
>— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Comme je te l'ai dit, personne ici, à Hawaï, n'est au courant.<br>— Pas même Mary Ann ?  
>— Non. À l'époque, j'étais trop malheureux pour trouver la force d'en parler. Et après... j'ai préféré tout enfouir très profondément.<br>Il inspira profondément, chassant sa tristesse, puis demanda :  
>— À ton tour, Danny !<br>Le blond hocha la tête, visiblement prêt à répondre à la question qu'il allait lui poser. Steve n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.  
>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de te mettre en maillot ou même juste torse-nu ?<br>Danny soupira profondément avant de répondre :  
>— Vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je me doutais que ça serait ça ta question... Je vais y répondre, mais promets-moi de ne pas te foutre de moi.<br>— Promis ! Affirma Steve en levant la main droite.  
>— Bon... Eh bien... J'ai toujours été jaloux des mecs bien foutus comme toi...<br>Abasourdi, le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Danny reprit :  
>— Comprends-moi : j'ai toujours été plus petit que tous les types de ma classe au lycée. Et j'étais loin d'être bâti comme un joueur de football américain ou un nageur. À cause de ça, j'étais complexé et j'avais toujours peur de me prendre un râteau quand je draguais une fille. J'ai eu des copines, mais je galérais comme pas possible pour les séduire et surtout les garder. Du coup, je me suis concentré sur mes études, sur les cours de l'école de police et ensuite sur mon boulot. Et puis, il y a eu Rachel. Avec elle, je me sentais bien, je n'avais plus honte de mon corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me largue pour Stan... Et quand je suis arrivé ici, que j'ai vu tous ces mecs musclés qui se baladaient torse-nu un peu partout, mes complexes me sont revenus en pleine figure.<br>Comme il s'interrompait, Steve demanda :  
>— C'est à cause de ça que tu portes presque tout le temps une chemise et une cravate ?<br>— En partie. Surtout depuis que je bosse avec Chin et toi.  
>Le brun leva un sourcil, interrogatif.<br>— Je vois bien comment les femmes vous regardent tous les deux.  
>— Elles te regardent aussi.<br>— Pas de la même façon. Je n'ai jamais fait partie des mecs qui les font fantasmer d'un seul regard.  
>— Peut-être pas, mais tu fais partie de ceux qui les épousent.<br>— Et dont elles divorcent pour se taper un beau gosse...

* * *

><p>Danny pensait qu'il aurait été soulagé de tout dire à Steve, mais il se trouvait minable. Son ami lui avait parlé d'un événement qui l'avait traumatisé et lui se plaignait de ne pas être assez bien foutu. Il passa une main sur son visage, puis se leva dans l'intention de quitter la pièce, mais les doigts de Steve se refermèrent sur son poignet. Danny baissa les yeux et fut surpris par l'intensité du désir qui assombrissait le regard de son ami. Lorsque le brun se leva à son tour et l'attira vers lui, le blond ne résista pas. Steve relâcha son poignet pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder en face.<br>— Tu ne vas peut-être pas croire ce que je vais te dire, mais tu es l'un des hommes les plus désirables que j'ai jamais rencontré.  
>En temps normal, Danny n'en aurait effectivement pas cru un traître mot. Mais, compte tenu de la situation, de la relation qui commençait à naître entre eux, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Steve continua :<br>— Je vais être franc avec toi : j'ai déjà eu des relations avec des mecs, mais aucun de m'a fait le même effet que toi.  
>Il s'éloigna d'un pas avant de souffler :<br>— Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est difficile pour moi de résister à l'envie de te prendre sauvagement sur la table ou contre le mur.  
>Danny sentit une violente vague de désir enflammer ses reins. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, rendus presque violets par la force de son envie. Steve s'approcha à nouveau de lui d'une démarche féline. Il glissa un doigt sous le nœud de la cravate de Danny, puis commença à la dénouer lentement en lançant d'une voix rauque :<br>— Si les autres ne te trouvent pas attirant, tant pis pour eux... De toutes façons, je ne veux plus qu'ils te regardent...  
>Le blond déglutit difficilement, puis demanda :<br>— Jaloux ?  
>— Très...<br>Les doigts de Steve s'attaquèrent aux premiers boutons de sa chemise, caressant sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait.  
>— Si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant, souffla le brun.<br>La peur était toujours là, mais l'excitation était plus forte. Danny répondit :  
>— Je ne veux pas t'arrêter...<br>Et avant que son ami ait eu le temps de s'en étonner, il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Alors que leurs langues se redécouvraient, Steve termina de déboutonner la chemise du blond et se mit à lui caresser le torse, titillant du bout des doigts ses tétons érigés. Danny ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie lorsque son ami, bientôt amant, souda son corps au sien, lui prouvant ainsi l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils migrèrent jusqu'au mur. Danny se retrouva bien vite bloqué entre la cloison et le corps en feu de l'autre homme. Considérant que Steve était beaucoup trop habillé, il glissa ses mains sur les reins du brun, puis remonta rapidement son tee-shirt. Ils rompirent le baiser le temps que Steve ôte le vêtement devenu gênant. Lorsqu'il revint à la charge, il ne s'attaqua pas aux lèvres du blond mais à son cou. Danny lui caressait le torse et le dos, ne retenant pas les gémissements que le brun lui arrachait si savamment.  
>Au bout d'un long moment de douces tortures, Steve glissa une main entre eux, puis déboutonna la braguette de Danny. Celui-ci retint son souffle alors que son compagnon dégageait son sexe tendu de son boxer avant de le caresser doucement avec sa paume. C'était la première fois qu'une main masculine autre que la sienne le touchait si intimement. S'il avait eu une appréhension, elle se serait bien vite envolée grâce aux manières expertes de Steve.<br>De l'autre main, le brun défit son jean, libérant sa propre érection avec un grognement de satisfaction. Avant que Danny ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, son amant s'empara de leurs membres gonflés et commença à les caresser ensemble. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, le blond glissa sa main à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Steve, puis ensemble, ils accélérèrent le rythme sur leurs érections presque douloureuses à force d'attente. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, mais leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus alors que le plaisir montait par vagues de plus en plus intenses. Steve se libéra le premier, rompant le baiser pour pousser un grognement rauque. Danny ne tarda pas à le suivre, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son amant, gémissant son prénom.  
>Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un long moment, le temps que leurs rythmes cardiaques reviennent à peu près à la normale. Steve bougea le premier. Il alla chercher une serviette en papier puis revint nettoyer le ventre de son compagnon, maculé par leurs semences. Il nettoya ensuite le sien avant d'aller jeter la serviette. Danny en profita pour rajuster son pantalon, mais ne referma pas sa chemise. En revenant vers lui, le brun ramassa sa cravate qui avait fini sa course sur le sol, puis la fit tourner entre ses doigts lentement. Il gardait obstinément le regard fixé sur le bout de tissu et Danny sentit son cœur se serrer. Il attrapa les pans de sa chemise, les resserra sur son torse et croisa les bras, soudainement mal à l'aise.<br>Le blond ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son amant dit alors :  
>— Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça... Tu m'as demandé d'être patient et j'ai à peine réussi à tenir une journée !<br>Un peu soulagé, Danny sourit en s'approchant de son compagnon :  
>— Je me dis parfois que t'es vraiment un grand nigaud, Steven McGarrett !<br>Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris :  
>— Que...<br>— Tu m'as laissé l'opportunité de tout arrêter, tu te souviens ? Et j'ai choisi de continuer parce que j'en crevais d'envie.  
>— Tu...<br>— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet que ça, au point de te griller les quelques neurones qui te restaient et que tu ne puisses plus parler que par monosyllabes ! Se moqua Danny.  
>Il s'approcha encore pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Danny s'écarta de lui, Steve sourit :<br>— Je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas arrêté. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de prendre une douche froide.  
>— Moi non plus. Et je ne regrette absolument rien.<br>Le brun glissa la cravate autour du cou de son amant, puis souffla en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de la table :  
>— On n'a même pas fini de dîner.<br>À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le ventre de Danny gargouilla peu élégamment. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Steve alla chercher le dessert pendant que son compagnon s'occupait de débarrasser les restes de viande et de légumes froids. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à nouveau à table, le brun remarqua que son ami avait refermé les boutons de sa chemise. Il lança, amusé :  
>— Tu as froid ?<br>— Non, je veux juste éviter de trop t'exciter. Je voudrais bien manger mon dessert sans que tu me sautes dessus sauvagement, répondit Dany en riant.  
>— Dis tout de suite que je suis un obsédé ! s'indigna Steve.<br>Son amant se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire en coin avant de s'attaquer à sa salade de fruits.

Steve était soulagé de voir que leur complicité n'avait pas changé suite à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il aimait ces moments d'insouciance où Danny et lui s'échangeaient amicalement des piques verbales. Cela faisait partie intégrante de leur relation et il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en passer. Tout en mangeant, il jetait de brefs regards à son ami qui semblait concentré sur le contenu de son assiette. Un peu inquiet, Steve souffla :  
>— Ça va ?<br>Danny leva les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris :  
>— Oui, pourquoi ?<br>— Je ne sais pas. Tu avais l'air pensif.  
>— Je me demandai juste comment les autres allaient réagir lorsqu'ils sauront pour nous.<br>— Par « les autres », tu parles de Kono et Chin ?  
>— Et ma famille... et Grace... surtout Grace... Je ne veux pas qu'elle en souffre...<br>Steve posa une main sur la sienne pour tenter de le rassurer :  
>— Écoute, si tu ne veux pas qu'on l'ébruite pour le moment, on peut garder ça pour nous. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas.<br>— Tu es sûr ?  
>— Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je dois me cacher. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant que tu gardes ta chemise lors des enquêtes, je devrais pouvoir me tenir, ajouta le brun en souriant.<br>Danny éclata de rire :  
>— J'espère bien ! Ça risque de faire désordre si tu me sautes dessus en plein QG ou devant Madame la Gouverneure.<br>Steve sourit en imaginant la scène. Son amant retourna sa main afin d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, puis souffla, l'air à nouveau sérieux :  
>— J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.<br>— Laquelle ?  
>— Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi... mais si tu pouvais essayer d'être un peu plus prudent à l'avenir, ça soulagerait mon pauvre cœur. J'avais déjà des poussées d'adrénaline avant à chaque fois que tu jouais les casses-cous, mais maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre.<br>— Je ne peux pas te promettre de changer radicalement ma façon de travailler. Mais je te promets que je ferai plus attention à ma sécurité.  
>— Merci, je m'en contenterai... pour le moment.<br>Danny termina sa phrase en bâillant.  
>— Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.<br>— Tu n'as qu'à monter, je m'occupe de ranger tout ça.  
>— T'es sûr ?<br>— Vas-y, sourit Steve.  
>— Ok, merci. Bonne nuit ! lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.<br>— Bonne nuit, Danny.  
>Une fois seul, le brun débarrassa et fit rapidement la vaisselle avant de monter à son tour. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre de son amant, fixant le battant fermé, puis rentra dans la sienne.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit était particulièrement chaude et Danny s'éveilla peu après minuit, trempé de sueur. Ne voulant pas se rendormir dans cet état, il changea ses draps et alla prendre une douche tiède. Il enfila ensuite un boxer propre, puis descendit se chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Alors qu'il remontait, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Steve n'était pas fermée. Curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait son amant lorsqu'il dormait, il entrouvrit un peu plus le battant pour passer la tête dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de trouver l'autre homme totalement éveillé, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, le visage légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune presque pleine.<br>— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda le brun avant que son compagnon ait eu le temps de parler.  
>Danny entra dans la chambre en répondant :<br>— Il fait trop chaud, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'habituer un jour à cette moiteur ambiante. En revanche, je pensais que toi, ça ne te gênait pas.  
>— Ce n'est pas la chaleur qui m'empêche de dormir.<br>— Oh. C'est moi alors ? lança Danny, moqueur.  
>Steve secoua la tête :<br>— J'aurais préféré...  
>Au ton sérieux et mélancolique de son amant, le blond comprit ce qui se passait. Il soupira profondément en s'approchant de son compagnon. Une fois à côté de lui, il posa une main sur son bras.<br>— Je suis honoré de la confiance que tu m'as accordé en m'en parlant, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'y forcer si ces souvenirs te faisaient aussi mal.  
>Steve soupira profondément.<br>— Je ne m'y suis pas forcé. J'avais besoin d'en parler... et tu es la seule personne de mon entourage à qui je pouvais le dire, le seul qui puisse imaginer ce qu'est la douleur de perdre un enfant. Et puis je voulais être totalement honnête avec toi.  
>Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Danny souda son torse contre le dos nu de son compagnon et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il l'enlaça de son bras droit tandis que sa main gauche rencontrait celle du brun. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent instinctivement.<br>— La plupart du temps, je n'y pense pas. C'est seulement la nuit... parfois, je rêve d'elle. Je rêve qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle vit ici, avec moi. Souvent, je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sais qu'elle est ma fille. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Et quand je me réveille, il me faut parfois quelques secondes pour revenir à la douloureuse réalité, pour réaliser que je ne pourrai jamais la connaître, la prendre dans mes bras, la protéger du mal...  
>Danny resserra son étreinte autour du torse de son compagnon, le cœur serré et la gorge sèche.<br>— Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si je perdais Grace, souffla-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence. Je crois que je deviendrais fou. Elle est ma raison de vivre... Vous êtes tous les deux mes raisons de vivre... ajouta-t-il, cette affirmation devenant une évidence au moment où il la prononçait.  
>Par sa main droite posée sur le torse de son amant, le blond put sentir la soudaine accélération du rythme cardiaque de celui-ci. Steve se dégagea légèrement de ses bras afin de pouvoir le regarder.<br>— Tu le penses sincèrement ?  
>— Si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne le dirais pas. Je tiens à toi, Steven. Et je tiens à ce que notre relation soit la plus longue possible.<br>Visiblement ému, le brun se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Danny ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter :  
>— C'est moi ou on commence à être horriblement guimauve tous les deux ?<br>— C'est pas toi. Voilà qu'on devient sentimentaux ! sourit Steve.  
>— Oh Mon Dieu ! Si on continue comme ça, on va se transformer en midinettes fan de Justin Bieber !<br>— Ne parle pas de malheur !  
>L'atmosphère s'était grandement allégée grâce à leurs plaisanteries, mais ce fut d'un ton très sérieux que le brun demanda :<br>— Ça te dérangerait de dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Je te promets d'être sage.  
>— Hum... je ne suis pas sûr de l'être moi-même... mais je vais essayer de me tenir.<br>Steve leva les yeux au ciel.  
>— Et après, c'est moi l'obsédé !<br>Ils se sourirent, puis allèrent se coucher. Ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre, hésitant à se toucher à cause de la chaleur. Finalement, ils s'installèrent face à face. Steve glissa sa main sur le flanc de son amant qui lui sourit et ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position.

_À suivre..._


	5. 5e Partie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Bon euh... alors avant de vouloir m'égorger, merci de lire cette partie en entier !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Trois semaines plus tard.<strong>

Steve referma son portable en soupirant profondément. La gouverneure voulait le voir mais, comme à son habitude, avait refusé de lui en donner la raison par téléphone. Il se tourna vers Danny, assis dans son bureau, qui était en train de taper son rapport sur l'enquête juste terminée. Leur relation n'avait guère évolué depuis ce fameux soir où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Il leur arrivait très souvent de se retrouver dans le même lit et de se donner mutuellement du plaisir, mais le blond ne semblait pas encore prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Steve qui, pour l'instant, savourait juste le bonheur de cette relation naissante.  
>Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit le regard de Danny sur lui et sourit. Jusque là, ils avaient réussi à dissimuler leur lien intime à leurs collègues, même si Chin se demandait parfois pourquoi le blond vivait toujours chez le brun. Kono, quant à elle, regardait parfois son patron avec un air interrogateur, mais ne lui demandait rien. Le couple s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien dire tant que Danny n'aurait pas décidé d'en parler à sa fille. Il ne voulait absolument pas risquer que la fillette l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, ce que Steve comprenait totalement.<p>

Soupirant profondément, McGarrett finit par se décider à se lever enfin de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant pour le prévenir :  
>— Jameson veut me voir. Ne m'attends pas pour le dîner.<br>— Ok ! À ce soir ! lança Danny en souriant.  
>Alors qu'il quittait le QG du 5-0 pour se rendre au bureau de la gouverneure, Steve sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, sans qu'il en connaisse réellement la raison. Dès qu'il arriva, on l'introduisit auprès de Jameson. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis lui tendit une enveloppe kraft.<br>— J'ai reçu ceci ce matin. À mon attention exclusive.  
>Intrigué, Steve sortit la liasse de papier qu'elle contenait et se figea, le cœur glacé. Il s'agissait de photos de Danny et lui, dans sa maison ou dans son jardin, visiblement prises au téléobjectif. Les premières les montraient juste en train de manger, de discuter ou de rire, mais les dernières ne pouvaient laisser place au doute concernant leur relation.<br>— Écoutez, Capitaine McGarrett, je me fous de savoir si le Lieutenant Williams et vous couchez ensemble. Cela ne me concerne pas du moment que ça n'entrave pas le bon déroulement de vos enquêtes pour le 5-0.  
>— Je vous promets que...<br>— Je n'ai pas fini ! lança la gouverneure en levant la main pour l'interrompre. Il y avait également une lettre dans l'enveloppe.  
>Elle lui tendit une feuille blanche rangée dans une pochette plastique pour preuves.<br>— Je n'ai pas encore fait analyser les empreintes, mais je pense que nous n'en trouverons pas d'autres que les miennes.  
>Steve baissa les yeux sur le papier, craignant ce qu'il allait y lire.<br>_Je tenais à Hawaii comme McGarrett tient à son coéquipier. Et j'ai perdu Hawaii..._  
>Il n'y avait rien d'autre, ni signature, ni indication de qui ça émanait, mais le SEAL l'avait déjà deviné.<br>— Marquez...  
>— C'est ce que j'ai pensé également.<br>Steve relut la phrase, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La menace était assez claire : Marquez savait pour leur relation et comptait l'utiliser pour se venger.  
>— Après vous avoir appelé, j'ai réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions faire pour mettre à l'abri le Lieutenant Williams tout en vous laissant maître de vos mouvements afin que vous puissiez arrêter Marquez.<br>— Il est revenu ?  
>— Pas encore, mais je parierai qu'il n'attend qu'une occasion pour le faire et implanter enfin son réseau chez nous. J'ai donc une idée à vous soumettre.<br>Elle exposa le plan qu'elle avait imaginé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Steve sentait la nausée monter en lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il sut que c'était la meilleure solution, sûrement la seule même, mais il était malade à l'idée de la mettre en application.  
>— Je sais que ça sera difficile.<br>— Je ne peux pas...  
>— Ne m'obligez pas à vous en donner l'ordre, Capitaine McGarrett.<br>— Madame, je...  
>Devant le regard ferme de la gouverneure, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il quitta son bureau. Incapable de rentrer immédiatement, il fit un long détour jusqu'à la plage. Là, il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant que la fatigue physique lui permettrait d'oublier quelques instants ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de la gouverneure. Lorsqu'il dut s'arrêter, les poumons brûlants et les jambes lourdes, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sable, les poings serrés crispés sur ses cuisses. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline sur l'horizon, puis se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il espérait que Danny serait déjà couché afin de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions, mais, malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon l'attendait devant la télé.<br>Avant que le blond ait eu le temps de l'interroger, Steve lança :  
>— Je vais prendre une douche !<br>Il monta rapidement et s'enferma dans sa salle de bains. Il se déshabilla, puis se glissa dans la cabine. Baissant la tête, il laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ses cheveux et ses épaules, délassant ses muscles tendus. Si son corps se sentit mieux après cette douche, ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit qui restait obnubilé par ce qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire pour protéger Danny. Son estomac se souleva à nouveau à cette idée. Il enfila un boxer et alla se glisser sous les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Steve fit semblant de dormir, ne sentant pas le courage de mentir à son compagnon. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le blond ne referme le battant sans entrer. Soulagé, Steve soupira profondément. Trop perturbé, il savait qu'il parviendrait pas à s'endormir et passa donc une partie de la nuit à réfléchir intensément. Finalement, le sommeil le cueillit aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

><p>Danny ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Steve. Cela faisait presque une semaine, depuis son rendez-vous chez la gouverneure, que son amant l'évitait. Le premier matin, le blond avait cru qu'il se faisait des idées, mais au fil des jours, il devint évident que le brun faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Abattu, Danny passait ses journées à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que son compagnon l'évite ainsi. Puis, comme il ne trouvait rien, il eut la certitude que Steve avait changé d'avis, qu'il avait réalisé que leur histoire n'avait aucun avenir mais qu'il n'osait pas le larguer. Jaloux, Danny parvint même à se persuader que son amant avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement une femme. Il soupçonna toutes les jolies filles qu'ils croisaient lors de leurs missions, même Kono. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et se promit de coincer Steve dès le soir-même pour mettre les choses au point.<p>

Une affaire les occupaient depuis deux jours. Ils finirent par la résoudre à la tombée de la nuit, sur un terrain vague désert, où ils attrapèrent le gang de braqueurs qui les avaient fait courir toute la journée. Alors que Danny passait les menottes à l'un des hommes, Steve lança :  
>— Je vais prévenir la police d'Honolulu que nous les avons eus.<br>Le blond suivit des yeux son compagnon jusqu'à son Hummer. Au moment où le brun montait dans sa voiture, Danny trouva étrange qu'il se soit garé aussi loin, tout à fait à l'autre bout du terrain. Oubliant aussitôt sa réflexion, il releva son prisonnier. Au même moment, le tout-terrain noir explosa. Le souffle projeta tout le monde à terre. Sous le choc, Danny se précipita vers le véhicule en feu, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à sauver son amant. Alors qu'il commençait à sentir la chaleur des flammes, Chin l'arrêta, le ceinturant violemment pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans le brasier. Danny tenta de se dégager en hurlant :  
>— Laisse-moi ! Il faut le sortir de là !<br>— C'est trop tard ! Danny, calme-toi, on ne peut rien faire !  
>Kono arriva pour prêter main forte à son cousin. Le blond résista encore un peu, refusant d'y croire, hurlant le prénom de son compagnon. Puis, la douloureuse réalité le frappa de plein fouet et il se laissa glisser au sol, ses amis l'y accompagnant. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser de douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, alertés par l'explosion. Chin fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits tandis que Kono aidait Danny à se relever et à rejoindre sa voiture, garée dans une rue proche. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, il fut presque surpris d'y voir des larmes, puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un ami, même si Steve était beaucoup plus que ça pour lui.<br>— Ce n'est pas possible... souffla t-il, essayant de repousser l'évidence.  
>Kono ne répondit rien, elle aussi sous le choc. Danny l'attira dans ses bras, autant par amitié que par besoin de réconfort. Ils furent rejoints par Chin quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Danny et souffla d'une voix éteinte :<br>— Les pompiers disent que nous n'aurions rien pu faire.  
>Kono quitta les bras du blond pour ceux de son cousin. Danny secoua la tête :<br>— Il ne peut pas être mort... non, il ne peut pas...  
>— Danny...<br>— Je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible !  
>Avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de réagir, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombes. Il fit le trajet jusque chez Steve sans même s'en rendre compte. Une fois dans la maison, il resta un long moment planté en plein milieu du salon, l'esprit vide. Comme un automate, il monta au premier, se rendit dans la chambre de son compagnon et ôta ses vêtements. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit en position fœtale, laissant à nouveau libre cours à son désespoir.<p>

Cela faisait deux jours et Danny était passé par toutes les émotions : la tristesse, la colère, la peur, la révolte et enfin, l'envie violente de vengeance. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait compris qu'il devait attraper celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça. S'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le devait à Steve. Et ça serait le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas s'effondrer totalement.  
>Danny n'avait pas eu à contacter Mary Ann, Chin s'en était occupé. La jeune femme avait refusé de s'installer dans la maison qui était à présent la sienne, Steve n'ayant aucun autre héritier, mais avait permis au blond d'y rester le temps qu'elle décide ce qu'elle allait en faire. Les obsèques eurent lieu trois jours après l'explosion. Le cimetière était rempli de Navy SEALs, de policiers et d'amis de Steve. Danny se tenait entre Mary Ann et Kono, le regard fixé sur le cercueil vide qui descendait lentement dans la fosse. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autopsie, le légiste ayant déclaré qu'elle ne servait à rien compte tenu de la violence de l'explosion.<br>Danny ne versa pas une larme durant l'enterrement. Son cœur et ses yeux étaient secs. Il était conscient que seul son désir de vengeance le maintenait encore debout. De toutes façons, pour le moment, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui adviendrait après, lorsqu'il aurait eu ceux qui lui avaient ôté l'une de ses deux raisons de vivre. Tout son être était tourné vers la vengeance elle l'obnubilait totalement.

Une fois les obsèques terminées, Danny rentra seul. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Égoïste, il refusait de partager sa douleur. Il prit une bière dans le frigo, puis alla s'asseoir sur un transat, face à l'océan. Il aurait aimé se rappeler les moments de bonheur, mais il ne voyait que l'explosion. Elle tournait en boucle dans sa mémoire, jour et nuit. Il but une gorgée, puis ferma les yeux, retenant à grand peine un sanglot. Ce fut alors qu'il crut avoir perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il entendit une voix douloureusement familière lancer derrière lui :  
>— Pardonne-moi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques heures plus tôt<strong>

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, il observait toutes les personnes présentes au cimetière. Même s'il était censé se concentrer sur la recherche d'un éventuel suspect, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses proches. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Mary Ann fondre en larmes dans les bras de Chin. Et encore plus quand il réalisa que Danny avait le visage totalement fermé, signe qu'il était trop affligé par le chagrin pour le montrer. De profondes cernes noires marquaient le visage fatigué du blond qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi depuis l'explosion.

Il avait essayé mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que la gouverneure lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir suivi le plan initial, d'avoir compromis leurs chances d'attraper les hommes de Marquez, et Marquez lui-même. Pourtant, il était incapable de continuer ainsi, de voir souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, de le voir souffrir lui...

Danny était assis sur un transat dans le jardin, une bière à la main, fixant l'horizon. L'autre homme s'approcha sans bruit, puis lança :  
>— Pardonne-moi.<br>Le blond se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber sa bouteille qui se fracassa sur le sol.  
>— Steve ? Non... c'est impossible... tu es...<br>— Je ne suis pas mort.  
>Danny recula d'un pas, l'air effaré.<br>— Non ! Je t'ai vu monter dans la voiture. Elle a explosé !  
>— Laisse-moi t'expliquer... demanda Steve, les mains tendues vers son compagnon.<br>Alors qu'il s'approchait, Danny sembla reprendre ses esprits et lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, le brun se plia en deux. Son amant en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la maison. Le temps que Steve arrive à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, Danny était hors de vue. Le brun rentra, puis monta directement au premier d'où venait de lui provenir le bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait. Arrivé devant la chambre de son compagnon, il lança :  
>— Danny, ouvre-moi ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !<br>Comme l'autre homme ne répondait pas, il reprit :  
>— Ouvre ! S'il te plait... Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer cette porte !<br>— Eh bien défonce-la si ça t'amuse ! Après tout, elle est à toi cette porte, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux !  
>D'après le son de sa voix, Steve sut que Danny était juste derrière le battant, sûrement adossé contre celui-ci. Il s'approcha, comprenant qu'il devrait tout expliquer à travers la porte. Il posa son front sur le bois, puis se lança. Il raconta son rendez-vous chez la gouverneure, la découverte des photos et la lettre de menace avant d'exposer le plan de Jameson pour contrer le truand :<br>— Elle était sûre que si je me faisais passer pour mort, Marquez abandonnerait son idée de s'en prendre à toi et qu'il reviendrait à Hawaii. En plus, ça devait me permettre d'enquêter sur lui en toute tranquillité. J'étais malade à l'idée de mentir à tout le monde... de te mentir... mais Jameson ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Le jour où... le jour de l'explosion, tout était déjà prévu, je n'attendais plus que le bon moment. Et ce terrain vague était l'endroit idéal : personne ne risquait d'être blessé. Après que tu m'aies vu monter dans le Hummer, je suis descendu aussitôt, je me suis mis à l'abri et j'ai déclenché l'explosion. Lorsque je t'ai vu courir vers la voiture en feu, j'ai failli me montrer pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie, mais Chin t'a rattrapé à temps. Et après, le plan était en route, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.  
>Il fit une pause avant de continuer :<br>— J'ai passé trois jours à rassembler discrètement des éléments sur Marquez et ses hommes. Il avait été prévu dès le départ que j'irai à mes obsèques pour voir si l'un de ses sbires s'y trouverait, mais ils n'y étaient pas. Et là, j'ai vu ta douleur... j'ai vu combien tu souffrais de ce que je t'avais fait... je n'ai pas pu le supporter bien longtemps... La gouverneure va me maudire quand elle saura que j'ai dévié du plan et peut-être gâché nos chances de choper Marquez mais...  
>S'arrêtant à nouveau, il posa la main à plat sur le bois de la porte.<br>— Te voir souffrir me déchirait le cœur, Danny. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles... que tu refuses de me parler... Pour l'instant, tu peux rester ici, je ne peux pas revenir vivre dans cette maison tant qu'on doit me croire mort. Après... après on avisera... Je suis tellement désolé...  
>Steve sursauta lorsque la voix de l'autre homme retentit derrière le battant :<br>— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
>— Marquez savait pour nous. Il fallait que tu sois convainquant. S'il avait le moindre doute sur ma mort, il s'en serait pris à toi. Je n'avais pas le choix... Jameson ne m'a pas laissé le choix...<br>Le brun recula en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure.

* * *

><p>Tiraillé entre la colère et le soulagement, Danny ouvrit la porte, puis s'avança vers son compagnon, pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine, le faisant reculer.<br>— Tu aurais dû refuser ! Lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille à tes proches ! Tu as pensé à Mary Ann ? Tu as pensé à tes amis ? À Chin, à Kono ? Tu as pensé à moi ?  
>— Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, répondit Steve alors qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur du couloir.<br>Danny baissa les yeux, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.  
>— Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'ai eu mal... J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur... Je n'osais pas dormir de peur de revoir l'explosion encore et encore. Je n'ai même pas pu l'annoncer à Grace, comme si le fait de le lui dire allait rendre ta mort plus réelle. Finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas compris.<br>Ses sentiments étaient trop intenses pour que Danny puisse encore les contenir. Ses larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'il levait le regard pour le plonger dans celui de son amant. Il souffla :  
>— Je t'en veux horriblement. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie... Sans Grace, je...<br>Il s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre :  
>— Si je n'avais pas eu ma fille comme raison de vivre, j'aurais sûrement fait une connerie par ta faute.<br>Steve eut l'air surpris. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Danny, mais celui-ci se dégagea en reculant, furieux.  
>— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines, tu crois encore que je ne tiens pas à toi autant que tu tiens à moi ?<br>— Je n'ai pas...  
>— Tu étais mort, Steve ! Je t'avais perdu ! Pour toujours ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais dire « OK » et retourner à ma petite vie banale d'hétéro divorcé ? Ou que le jour où tu allais revenir, je te sauterais au cou et qu'on reprendrait tout comme avant ? Ou bien c'est peut-être que tes sentiments à toi ne sont pas ceux que je pensais... Je ne suis peut-être qu'une passade pour toi, un hétéro à faire changer de bord et que tu jetteras comme une vieille chaussette une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux !<br>— Danny...  
>Steve s'approcha de lui, une main tendue, mais il recula d'autant.<br>— Je suis quoi moi pour toi ? Un « sex friend » ? Un coup d'un soir ? Ou juste un pauvre type qui s'est fait avoir par de belles paroles ?  
>— Danny !<br>Le blond se tut, le cœur meurtri. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait pour la seconde fois en quelques jours. Il adressa un regard douloureux à Steve qui s'approchait doucement. Le brun leva une main pour essuyer les joues humides de son compagnon qui le laissa faire, à bout de forces.  
>— Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Danny, plus que quiconque.<br>Steve lui adressa un léger sourire :  
>— Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on ne s'en voudra pas si on tombe dans l'incroyablement guimauve, je pense qu'on en a besoin tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir... quelque chose que j'aurais sûrement dû te dire plus tôt, mais que je n'ai réellement compris que lorsque je t'ai vu tout à l'heure au cimetière... Je t'aime... je t'aime, Danny Williams.<br>Sous le choc, le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais son compagnon fut plus rapide :  
>— Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, pas maintenant. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Tout en espérant qu'un jour, tu seras prêt à me dire ces mots.<br>Perdu dans un flot d'émotions contradictoires, Danny n'écouta que son cœur. Il se jeta au cou de Steve pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond souffla :  
>— Ne me refais jamais ça sinon, c'est moi qui te tue !<br>Le brun sourit :  
>— Je te le promets.<br>Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, puis Steve proposa :  
>— Et si on allait dormir un peu ? Tu as une tête de déterré.<br>— La faute à qui ? Grogna Danny.  
>Il prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs boxers, puis se glissèrent sous les draps. Dès qu'ils furent couchés, Danny se colla à Steve.<br>— Juste pour être sûr que tu ne vas pas te barrer quand je serai endormi.  
>— Je n'en ai pas l'intention, sourit le brun.<br>— Mouais...  
>Danny colla sa tête sur le torse de son amant, puis ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Il se sentait à nouveau entier et sa plénitude l'entraîna rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait dit à Danny qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu, mais pourtant, il savait que c'était le bon moment pour un tel aveu. Il avait fait souffrir le seul homme qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé et s'en voulait énormément. Il n'était pas sûr que si leurs places avaient été inversées, il lui aurait pardonné aussi vite.<br>Il soupira profondément, soucieux au sujet de Marquez. Il était certain que le truand ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était en vie et qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Il avait inspecté les lieux avant de se montrer à Danny, afin de s'assurer que Marquez n'avait pas mis sa maison sous surveillance. Cependant, il allait lui être plus difficile d'enquêter discrètement car il était persuadé que son compagnon ne le laisserait pas faire ça seul. Ce qu'il redoutait allait sûrement arriver : Danny serait encore une fois mis en danger par sa faute.  
>La main de Steve glissa sur l'épaule de son compagnon, descendant lentement sur son torse et finit sa course au niveau du cœur. Il pouvait imaginer la souffrance que Danny avait endurée lorsqu'il le croyait mort. Le désir de vengeance qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Victor Hesse avait tué son père n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentirait si quelqu'un assassinait son amant.<br>Repoussant les idées sombres qui tentaient d'envahir son esprit, il finit par fermer les yeux en espérant enfin parvenir à s'endormir.

Steve ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait lorsqu'il s'éveilla en entendant son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit. Attrapant l'appareil, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un mail de la gouverneure. Se tournant afin que la luminosité de l'écran ne réveille pas Danny, il consulta le message qui confirmait le retour de Marquez à Hawaii. Après avoir lu les instructions de Jameson, Steve constata qu'il était un peu plus de 5 heures du matin. Il se dégagea lentement des bras de Danny, puis alla prendre une douche et s'habiller. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son compagnon alors qu'il dormait si bien, mais compte tenu de la situation, il ne pouvait pas non plus partir comme un voleur. En plus, s'il ne disait rien de son plan à Danny, celui-ci risquait de le faire échouer sans le vouloir. Alors, le cœur lourd, Steve alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant.  
>— Danny, réveille-toi, il faut que je te parle.<br>Le blond grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis ouvrit un œil. Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué et souffla :  
>— L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé hier soir... que tu étais vraiment mort...<br>Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis sourit en se redressant :  
>— Je t'assure que je suis bien là.<br>— Je vois ça, répondit Danny. Mais pourquoi tu es déjà habillé alors qu'il est... 6h10 ?  
>— Je dois partir. Avant ça, je voulais t'expliquer la situation concernant Marquez.<br>— Il y a eu du nouveau ? S'étonna le blond en s'asseyant.  
>— J'ai reçu un mail de Jameson. Marquez vient d'arriver à Hawaii avec son yacht, le « Maria Carlotta ».<br>— Joli nom. Sa femme ?  
>— Sa mère.<br>Danny hocha la tête avec un air entendu. Les gens donnaient souvent à leurs bateaux les prénoms de leurs femmes, de leurs filles, parfois même de leurs maîtresses, mais de leurs mères, c'était plus rare. Steve reprit :  
>— Il est amarré à la marina de Ko Olina. Et il va donner ce soir une grande réception sur son bateau. Je vais profiter de l'occasion pour monter à bord et chercher de quoi le faire arrêter.<br>— Marquez te connait. S'il te voit, il te tuera... pour de bon.  
>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il ne me verra pas, je te le promets.<br>— Mais si tu trouves des preuves de son trafic, elles ne seront pas recevables devant la cour. Tu as pensé à ça ?  
>— J'y ai pensé, affirma Steve. Et Jameson aussi. Elle tient des papiers officiels prêts pour légitimer mon intervention sur le yacht. Du moment qu'il ne quitte pas les eaux américaines, j'ai carte blanche.<br>— Ça ne me plait pas, grogna Danny en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
>— Je m'en doute... pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires sans qu'il s'en doute.<br>Comme son compagnon ne semblait pas convaincu, Steve posa la main sur son épaule et demanda :  
>— Tu me fais confiance ?<br>— Bien sûr. Mais je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée de te jeter tout seul dans la gueule du loup.  
>Sentant arriver ce qu'il redoutait, le brun lança :<br>— Promets-moi que tu ne mettras pas les pieds à cette réception.  
>Danny le fixa un long moment en silence, puis soupira :<br>— Je te le promets.  
>— Merci.<br>Steve embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Il quitta à regret les lèvres du blond et souffla :  
>— Si tout va bien, demain, cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.<br>— Je l'espère.

_À suivre..._


	6. 6e Partie

_Merci pour les reviews. Voici enfin la suite. ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>Après avoir promis de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de sa mort simulée, Danny vit Steve quitter la chambre. Il se rallongea en soupirant profondément, puis sourit. Son compagnon était peut-être très intelligent, mais il n'avait pas vu son erreur quand il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se rendre à la réception donnée par Marquez. Satisfait du plan qui se mettait en place dans son esprit, Danny se tourna afin de pouvoir enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller de Steve qui portait encore son odeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendormit.<p>

La journée s'était déroulée normalement. Danny avait réussi à garder son air maussade des derniers jours devant ses amis. Il s'en voulait de les voir anéantis par la pseudo-mort de Steve, mais leurs plans – celui de son compagnon et le sien – ne pourraient réussir que si personne ne connaissait la vérité. Heureusement pour lui, la police d'Honolulu leur soumit une affaire d'homicide. Danny envoya Kono et Chin s'en occuper pendant qu'il restait au QG, officiellement pour bosser sur le meurtre de leur ami, officieusement pour préparer la soirée à venir.  
>Il était près de 21 heures lorsque Danny gara sa voiture sur le parking de la marina de Ko Olina. Il vérifia que son arme et sa plaque étaient bien en vue, puis se dirigea vers le yacht d'Antonio Marquez. Le « Maria Carlotta » était un yacht de luxe de 50 mètres comportant une piscine et même une plate-forme d'atterrissage pour les hélicoptères. Marquez avait si bien dissimulé les activités du cartel derrière ses sociétés tout à fait légales qu'il pouvait se permettre de se montrer en tant que l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique du Sud. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il profitait de ses luxueuses réceptions pour conclure ses affaires avec les autres gros bonnets de la drogue ou pour verser des pots-de-vin à des politiciens, des militaires ou des haut-gradés des forces de l'ordre. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'avait jamais rien pu prouver. Jusqu'à ce soir...<br>Danny s'approcha tranquillement du ponton. Deux gorilles en smokings, dont les vestes étaient déformées par des holsters d'épaule, gardaient l'entrée de la passerelle menant sur le yacht. Lorsque Danny fit mine de monter à bord, l'un des deux grogna :  
>— C'est une soirée privée !<br>L'agent du 5-0 décrocha sa plaque et la colla sous le nez de l'homme.  
>— Voilà mon invitation. Va dire à ton patron que le Lieutenant Danny Williams veut lui parler.<br>Le gorille le fusilla du regard, puis alla faire la commission tandis que son collègue le surveillait.  
>— Vous êtes sacrément balèzes tous les deux. Gonflette ou stéroïdes ? Non parce qu'il faut faire attention avec ces trucs-là. Ça peut rendre impuissant, vous savez. Vous avez les noisettes qui deviennent toutes petites, à peu près de la même taille que votre cerveau.<br>Danny s'amusait car il savait que le vigile ne pouvait pas le toucher sans un ordre de son patron. Et Marquez ne se risquerait jamais à faire tabasser un agent des forces de l'ordre devant ses invités prestigieux. L'autre gorille ne tarda pas à revenir avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun aux yeux noirs, vêtu d'un costume sombre.  
>— Suivez-moi, Lieutenant Williams. Monsieur Marquez va vous accorder une entrevue.<br>— Ah, vous voyez que mon invitation était en règle, les filles ! Lança Danny aux vigiles avant de suivre l'autre homme sur le bateau.  
>Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les coursives luxueuses, Danny détaillait les lieux, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de s'enfuir. Finalement, on le fit entrer dans un salon richement décoré où un homme brun, les yeux verts, vêtu d'un smoking noir, attendait confortablement installé sur un sofa blanc, sirotant une flûte de champagne.<br>— J'ai été informé que vous souhaitiez me voir, Lieutenant Williams. Me voici. Je me présente : Antonio Marquez.  
>Le truand ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui tendre la main. Danny jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux et siffla d'admiration.<br>— Je vois que ça rapporte bien le trafic de drogue !  
>— Si vous n'êtes venu ici que pour tenir des propos diffamatoires, vous allez bientôt faire la connaissance de mes avocats.<br>— Je ne suis pas là pour ça, reprit l'agent du 5-0 en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles noires de Marquez. Je suis juste venu vous prévenir que vous avez fait une grosse erreur en tuant Steve McGarrett.  
>— Je vous assure que...<br>— Je sais, vous n'y êtes pour rien, blablabla. C'est toujours ce que disent les gens comme vous, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez que, même si je dois y passer le reste de ma vie, je vous ferai tomber, Monsieur Marquez. Oh, et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de vous en prendre à moi ici et maintenant. J'ai prévenu mon équipe et Madame la Gouverneure Jameson que j'allais vous rendre une petite visite. Je pense que s'il m'arrivait malheur justement ce soir, ça ne serait pas bon du tout pour vous.  
>Marquez le fixa un long moment en souriant, puis lança :<br>— Comme j'essayais de vous le dire, je n'ai pas tué votre amant, Lieutenant Williams. Je pense que le Capitaine McGarrett avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur eux, au lieu de venir menacer un honnête homme d'affaire comme moi.  
>— Je ne vous menaçais pas, sourit Danny. Je vous avertissais, c'est tout.<br>L'une des immenses fenêtres du salon donnait sur le pont où se déroulait la réception. Deux fois, alors qu'il parlait à Marquez, l'agent du 5-0 s'aperçut que l'un des serveurs les regardait. L'homme était grand, avec une chevelure courte d'un roux flamboyant, une moustache et un bouc de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par des lunettes épaisses et une cicatrice barrait sa joue droite. Son visage semblait familier à Danny, mais pourtant, il ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il s'en désintéressa lorsque Marquez demanda :  
>— Avez-vous terminé ?<br>— Je pense, sourit le blond.  
>— Alors je vais vous faire raccompagner.<br>L'homme qui avait conduit Danny auprès de Marquez lui fit signe de sortir du salon.  
>— Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, Lieutenant Williams.<br>— Oh, on se reverra, soyez-en sûr ! sourit Danny avant de suivre son guide dans le couloir.  
>Une fois sur le quai, le blond se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas tranquille. Un camion blanc du traiteur était garé juste à côté, le dissimulant à la vue du bateau. Alors que Danny arrivait près de son véhicule, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et il se retrouva face au serveur roux. Il dégaina son arme, mais l'inconnu ne bougea pas, se contentant de lui sourire :<br>— Tu ne me reconnais pas, Danno ? 

* * *

><p>Steve se retint de rire en voyant l'air abasourdi de son amant. Danny rangea son arme et souffla :<br>— C'était ça ton plan pour t'introduire à bord du yacht ?  
>— Vu que même toi, tu ne m'as pas reconnu, il était plutôt bon, non ? En revanche, il me semblait t'avoir fait promettre de ne pas venir.<br>Danny s'exclama en souriant :  
>— J'ai promis de ne pas mettre les pieds à la réception, pas de ne pas monter sur le bateau.<br>Même s'il était contrarié, Steve dut admettre qu'il s'était fait avoir.  
>— Ok, j'ai compris. La prochaine fois, je ne te parlerai pas de mon plan, comme ça, au moins, tu n'iras pas au devant du danger inconsidérément !<br>— J'ai très bien pesé les risques avant d'y aller, figures-toi ! se vexa son compagnon. Je savais que Marquez ne s'en prendrait pas à moi. Il n'aurait jamais risqué de foutre en l'air ses projets d'implantation du cartel sur l'île juste pour me descendre.  
>Steve croisa les bras, pas vraiment convaincu par les arguments du blond.<br>— Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était quoi ton intérêt, à part attirer son attention sur toi ?  
>— J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir si je l'occupais un peu pendant que tu fouillais ses affaires. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas encore être là-bas ?<br>— Je vais y retourner. J'ai prétexté devoir aller chercher quelque chose dans le camion du traiteur pour venir te parler.  
>Alors que Steve allait s'éloigner, Danny l'attrapa par le bras :<br>— Sois prudent.  
>— Comme toujours.<br>Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, puis répéta d'un ton très sérieux :  
>— Sois prudent, Steven.<br>Le brun hocha la tête :  
>— Promis.<br>Danny le lâcha et il récupéra le carton qu'il avait pris dans le camion avant de se diriger vers le bateau. Il sentait le regard de son compagnon posé sur son dos. Il espérait que Danny n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de retourner à bord.

Steve passa devant les gorilles de l'entrée sans même qu'ils prêtent attention à lui. Il alla poser son carton dans la cuisine, récupéra discrètement l'arme qu'il y avait dissimulée, puis se glissa dans un couloir désert. La première fois, il n'avait pas pu prendre son revolver car il savait qu'il serait sûrement fouillé à sa montée sur le yacht. Les hommes de Marquez n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect sur lui, ils le pensaient à présent inoffensif. Même s'il savait se battre à mains nues, il était beaucoup plus rassuré de sentir son arme à sa ceinture. Après s'être assuré que le truand se tenait bien au milieu de ses invités, Steve parcourut rapidement les coursives jusqu'au bureau où il espérait trouver des éléments qui lui permettraient de le coincer. Il enfila des gants en latex et entra dans la pièce déserte. Il repéra immédiatement un placard où il pourrait se cacher si quelqu'un venait, puis se mit à fouiller discrètement et consciencieusement les lieux.  
>Steve commença par l'ordinateur. Il connecta une clé USB spéciale que lui avait fournie la gouverneure afin de copier le contenu du disque dur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il parcourut les différents papiers qu'il trouva, photographiant tous ceux qui lui paraissaient importants. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il découvrit un coffre fort encastré dans le mur, dissimulé derrière un tableau, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir donc il s'en désintéressa immédiatement. Au final, sa fouille ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher dans le couloir. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que tout était à sa place, puis se glissa dans le placard juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Marquez et un homme que Steve reconnut comme étant un officier des douanes d'Honolulu. Pressentant que la discussion à venir pourrait servir ses intérêts, le responsable du 5-0 mit en route la fonction « enregistreur » de son téléphone.<br>Marquez s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à son invité de prendre place face à lui. D'où il était, Steve ne voyait rien, mais entendait clairement la conversation.  
>— Je vous remercie d'être venu, Capitaine Johnson, lança Marquez.<br>— Votre invitation n'est pas du genre de celles que l'on refuse, répondit l'autre homme.  
>— Comme vous vous en doutez, je vais avoir besoin de vos services pour l'une de mes cargaisons. Aux conditions habituelles, bien entendu.<br>— J'aimerais justement que l'on revoie nos conditions pour cette transaction et les prochaines.  
>Marquez resta silencieux un moment, puis reprit, du même ton doucereux :<br>— Je suppose que vous souhaitez une rémunération plus importante.  
>— Les choses ont changé depuis que le 5-0 a mis le nez dans vos affaires. Les contrôles sont renforcés, donc il est plus difficile pour moi de faire passer votre chargement à travers les mailles du filet. Je risque autant ma peau que ma place dans cette affaire.<br>— Je comprends.  
>Steve entendu le bruit d'un stylo courant sur du papier, puis Marquez souffla :<br>— Voici le maximum que je peux vous proposer.  
>Il y eut un silence avant que Johnson ne réponde :<br>— Considérez que notre accord est renouvelé. Quand doit arriver votre chargement et sur quel navire ?  
>— Le Piñacota sera à quai après-demain aux alentours de 4 heures du matin.<br>Bruit de papier.  
>— Voici les numéros des containers qui peuvent être fouillés par vos services. Concernant le paiement, vous aurez la moitié dès cette nuit et le solde lorsque ma marchandise sera en sécurité dans mes entrepôts.<br>Steve se souvint avoir vu une liste de numéros dans l'un des dossiers de Marquez et l'avoir photographiée. Il entendit les deux hommes se lever.  
>— Je suis ravi de pouvoir continuer notre collaboration, lança Marquez.<br>— Je le suis également, répondit Johnson.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittaient le bureau. Steve rangea son téléphone dans une pochette plastique étanche avec la clé USB contenant les données qu'il avait récoltées. Il attendit environ cinq minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, puis s'y glissa silencieusement. Il avait fait à peine trois pas dans la coursive qu'un des hommes de main de Marquez apparut à l'autre bout. Sentant le danger, Steve partit en courant avant même que l'autre ait eu le temps de sortir son arme. Il se précipita vers la porte la plus proche qui débouchait sur le pont. Une fois dehors, il plongea dans les eaux sombres de la marina. <p>

* * *

><p>Danny ne s'était pas trop éloigné, soucieux au sujet de son compagnon. Il avait garé sa voiture sur une hauteur d'où il pouvait surveiller le yacht à l'aide de ses jumelles. Il avait suivi Steve jusqu'à l'intérieur, puis avait attendu un long moment de le voir réapparaître. Son amant plongea sans hésitation, un homme de Marquez armé sur ses talons. Le gorille scruta l'eau à la recherche de sa proie pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que son patron lui fasse ranger son revolver, sûrement pour ne pas effrayer ses riches invités. Danny ne vit pas Steve refaire surface, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas : son compagnon était un SEAL et l'un des meilleurs nageurs qu'il connaissait. Il était tout à fait capable de rester sous l'eau assez longtemps pour s'éloigner du yacht de Marquez.<br>Alors que le blond se demandait quoi faire, son portable lui annonça l'arrivée d'un message. Il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci venait de Steve. Il disait simplement « Hangar d'entretien sud ». Danny se mit immédiatement en route. Le hangar en question était suffisamment loin du yacht pour que les hommes de Marquez ne pensent pas à venir chercher leur intrus à cet endroit. Danny se gara à l'abri des regards, puis entra par une porte entrouverte. Il n'osait pas appeler Steve au cas où l'un des truands serait quand même venu jusque là. Alors qu'il allait allumer sa lampe torche, il vit une lueur provenant du petit bureau situé au fond du hangar. Danny s'avança précautionneusement. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le revolver de son amant. Celui-ci sourit en le reconnaissant et baissa son arme.  
>— Partons d'ici !<br>Ils quittèrent le hangar et montèrent dans la voiture du blond. Steve laissa son compagnon prendre le volant, ce qui le surprit un peu, mais il ne protesta pas. Alors qu'ils quittaient la marina, Danny remarqua que la teinture rousse avait commencé à déteindre sur les cheveux du brun et qu'il avait ôté ses faux bouc, moustache et cicatrice. Pendant qu'ils roulaient en direction de chez Steve, celui-ci consulta son portable, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>— Tu as trouvé de quoi faire tomber Marquez ?<br>— Je pense... au pire, son trafic sera très amputé et ses clients mécontents.  
>— Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle !<br>Une fois chez eux, Steve souffla :  
>— Je vais prendre une douche.<br>— T'as pas passé assez de temps dans l'eau ce soir, lança Danny en riant.  
>Son amant lui adressa un regard narquois, puis l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser avec passion. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le blond s'exclama :<br>— Pouah ! C'est quoi ce goût immonde sur tes lèvres ?  
>— L'eau de la marina n'est pas très propre, surtout sous les pontons.<br>— Ok, j'ai compris ! Va te laver !  
>Steve monta les marches quatre à quatre. Danny prit le téléphone et la clé USB que son amant lui avait confiés. Il regarda toutes les photos prises dans le bureau de Marquez, puis écouta la conversation entre le truand et l'officier des douanes. Lorsque Steve redescendit, en jean bleu et débardeur noir, son compagnon remarqua que la teinture rousse avait cette fois-ci presque totalement disparu.<br>— T'as fait un sacré bon boulot là-bas, sourit Danny en finissant de consulter les données de la clé sur son ordinateur portable.  
>Le brun le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis fit un détour par la cuisine dont il revint avec deux bières. Il en tendit une au blond avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui.<br>— C'est bien, mais ça ne nous suffira pas pour envoyer Marquez en prison. Il faudrait que nous puissions le prendre en flag'. Il ne sera sûrement pas présent quand le Piñacota va être fouillé par la douane. Nous pourrons avoir Johnson et les autres ripoux, s'il y en a, cependant Marquez ne pourra pas être inquiété. Le navire doit sûrement être enregistré au nom d'une compagnie qui n'a aucun lien avec lui.  
>— On trouvera bien quelque chose, souffla Danny. Peut-être que Johnson acceptera de témoigner contre lui.<br>— J'en doute. Il a sûrement plus peur de Marquez que de la justice américaine. Il sait que s'il se fait prendre et qu'il le balance, il ne fera pas long feu en prison.  
>Steve reprit son téléphone, puis pianota sur le clavier quelques instants.<br>— J'envoie tout sur notre serveur sécurisé au 5-0. Tu peux faire la même chose avec le contenu de la clé ?  
>— C'est déjà envoyé.<br>— Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir mettre en place facilement l'opération d'après-demain.  
>— Pourquoi moi ? Je pensais que maintenant que c'était fait, tu allais annoncer à tout le monde que tu es vivant.<br>— Non, il vaut mieux attendre. Tant que Marquez me croit mort, j'ai un avantage sur lui. S'il apprend que je suis vivant, il va faire le rapprochement avec l'intrus de ce soir et il risque de changer ses plans.  
>— Je dirai quoi aux autres quand ils vont me demander qui nous a fourni ces informations ?<br>— Dis-leur que c'est un de tes indics, si tu veux.  
>— Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ?<br>— Je vais continuer à surveiller le yacht. Je finirai peut-être par trouver une idée pour prendre Marquez en flag'.  
>Danny n'aimait pas ça, mais il savait que son compagnon avait raison. Il soupira profondément, puis se renfonça dans le sofa avant de fermer les yeux. <p>

* * *

><p>Steve rangea son portable avant de se tourner vers son amant. Celui-ci avait l'air épuisé. De profondes cernes marquaient ses joues et ses traits étaient tirés. Le brun glissa sa main sur la joue de l'autre homme avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Danny referma ses bras sur ton torse, l'attirant contre lui alors que le baiser se faisait plus passionné. Steve glissa ses doigts sous le nœud de la cravate de son amant, le relâchant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement défait. Le brun sentait le désir embraser ses reins, mais il se força tout de même à rompre le baiser. Il se rassit, les joues en feu et très à l'étroit dans son jean. Il crevait d'envie d'aller plus loin, d'oublier Marquez et tout le reste pour quelques heures. Cependant, il était conscient que le temps passé auprès de Danny augmentait les risques d'être découvert et donc de mettre son amant en danger. Le blond lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient le désir et la résignation :<br>— Tu ne vas pas rester.  
>Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant Steve répondit :<br>— J'aurais aimé mais...  
>— Je sais, souffla Danny en levant la main pour le faire taire. Je comprends. Et j'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit finie pour qu'on puisse enfin se retrouver.<br>— Moi aussi.  
>Rassuré que son compagnon comprenne, Steve se leva et alla chercher le sac de voyage qu'il s'était préparé le matin même. Danny le suivit jusque dans l'entrée.<br>— Promets-moi d'être prudent, Steven. Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre à nouveau.  
>— Je te le promets. Toi aussi, fais attention. Après ta visite à Marquez sur son bateau, il risque de te faire surveiller.<br>— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Danny.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis le brun quitta la maison. Ne voulant pas laisser de traces en prenant un taxi ou une voiture, il partit à pieds, évitant au maximum les endroits où on pourrait le reconnaître. Il rejoignit la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait sous un nom d'emprunt depuis le jour de sa pseudo-mort. L'établissement se trouvait dans un quartier où il avait peu de risque de tomber sur l'une de ses connaissances. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant profondément. Ne voulant perdre de temps, il attrapa son ordinateur portable afin de consulter les fichiers qu'il avait copiés du disque dur de Marquez. Il y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. Vers 3 heures du matin, la fatigue le rattrapa et il se coucha, trouvant rapidement le sommeil.<p>

Steve fut réveillé peu avant 7 heures par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Grommelant contre l'importun, il attrapa l'appareil et soupira profondément en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Jameson sur leur ligne sécurisée.  
>— Madame la Gouverneure.<br>— Capitaine McGarrett, j'ai appris que le Lieutenant Williams a rendu visite à Marquez sur son yacht hier soir.  
>Avant que Steve ait eu le temps de répondre, elle reprit :<br>— Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous demander s'il sait que vous êtes en vie.  
>— Je suis désolé, Madame. Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril cette mission mais...<br>— N'en parlons plus, Capitaine. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter. Marquez ne doit pas échapper à la justice.  
>— J'en suis conscient. Et je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour l'arrêter.<br>— J'y compte bien. Avez-vous obtenu des renseignements intéressants lors de votre visite du yacht ?  
>Steve lui détailla ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il termina avec le coup de filet prévu le lendemain concernant la cargaison du Piñacota.<br>— Tenez-moi au courant de la suite.  
>— Je le ferai.<br>Après avoir raccroché, il se laissa retomber sur son lit et passa une main sur son visage pour terminer de se réveiller. Puis, il se leva et alla se préparer pour sa journée de surveillance.

_À suivre..._


	7. 7e Partie

_Merci pour les reviews. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! Et merci de votre fidélité à cette fic. ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>Après une nuit agitée peuplée de rêves dont il ne se souvenait pas, Danny se rendit au QG du 5-0. Lorsqu'il arriva, les deux cousins étaient déjà là, en train de prendre un café dans la salle de repos. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Kono s'assit en face de lui tandis que Chin s'adossait à la porte, les bras croisés.<br>— Hier soir, j'ai obtenu des informations concernant une cargaison appartenant à Marquez. Le Piñacota accostera demain vers 4 heures du matin. Notre cher ami le trafiquant de drogue a graissé la patte d'un officier des douanes pour que la fouille soit orientée vers certains containers dont voici la liste. Nous allons mettre en place une opération conjointement avec la police d'Honolulu.  
>Alors que la jeune femme consultait les documents que Danny leur avait donnés, son cousin demanda :<br>— Elles viennent d'où ces infos ?  
>— D'un indic.<br>— Il est fiable ?  
>Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire :<br>— Aussi fiable que l'un de nous. Même s'il est à peu près certain que Marquez ne sera pas présent, ça sera tout de même un coup dur pour le cartel. Et ça sera toujours des kilos de cette saloperie qui ne seront pas en circulation sur l'île.  
>— Marquez ne va pas apprécier, souffla Kono. On risque des représailles.<br>— J'en suis conscient, répondit Danny, mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser intimider, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Bien sûr que non, sourit Chin.<br>Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à mettre au point l'action du lendemain matin avec la police d'Honolulu.

Chin et Kono quittèrent le QG vers 19 heures. Danny resta seul, voulant finir d'étudier les informations que Steve avait récoltées sur le yacht de Marquez. Il était environ 20 heures lorsque son portable sonna. Il soupira en voyant le prénom de son ex-femme s'afficher.  
>— Rachel ! Que me vaut le déplaisir ?<br>— Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.  
>Surpris et un peu touché, Danny se radoucit :<br>— Je vais bien, merci.  
>— Tu es sûr ?<br>Sa sollicitude était suspecte. Il demanda :  
>— Qui t'a appelé ? Kono ? Chin ? Ça doit être Kono, c'est plus son genre.<br>— Elle était inquiète pour toi, Danny. La mort de Steve t'a beaucoup affecté et je...  
>— Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.<br>— Ok, soupira Rachel. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis là.  
>— Merci. Tu l'as dit à Grace ?<br>— Non. Je ne sais pas trop quelles étaient ses relations avec Steve et du coup, je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer.  
>— Ne lui dis rien pour le moment. Je le ferai le week-end prochain. Je peux lui parler ?<br>— Bien sûr. Je vais la chercher.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix joyeuse de Grace retentit dans le combiné :<br>— Papa !  
>— Bonsoir, mon petit chat. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau ce week-end ?<br>— Je suis invitée à l'anniversaire de Jessica demain. On va toutes dormir chez elle pour une pyjama party !  
>— Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser.<br>— Oh oui alors ! Les parents de Jessica ont des poneys et on va les monter !  
>— Génial !<br>— Dis, on pourra retourner à la fête foraine avec Oncle Steve quand je viendrai ?  
>Danny hésita. Il ne pouvait si mentir ni dire la vérité à sa fille. Alors il biaisa :<br>— On verra quand tu seras là, d'accord ?  
>— D'accord !<br>— Danno t'aime, mon petit chat.  
>— Je t'aime aussi.<br>Après avoir raccroché, Danny rassembla ses affaires et prit le chemin de chez Steve. Il avait besoin de se reposer afin d'être en forme pour l'opération du lendemain matin. 

* * *

><p>Installé à peu près confortablement dans un local d'entretien, Steve gardait son micro directionnel dernier cri et ses jumelles infrarouges braqués sur le yacht de Marquez. Il était presque 4 heures du matin. L'opération de saisie de la cargaison du Piñacota n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. L'agent du 5-0 voulait tenter d'observer la réaction du truand lorsqu'il apprendrait que son plan pour faire rentrer illégalement sa drogue sur l'île avait échoué. Pour le moment, tout était calme. Du coup, son esprit s'égara en direction de Danny. Le blond lui manquait. Sa présence, leurs baisers et leurs chamailleries quotidiennes lui manquaient. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait vite à trouver de quoi faire tomber Marquez car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir demeurer encore longtemps dans cette situation. Cela ne faisait même pas 48 heures qu'il l'avait quitté et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'instant même.<br>Alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses pensées devenir un peu trop intimes, un bruit se fit entendre sur le yacht. Aux aguets, il reconnut une sonnerie de portable, puis la voix du colombien retentit, presque aussi nettement que s'il se trouvait près de lui.  
>— Quoi ?... Vous en êtes sûr ?...<br>Suivit une bordée de juron en espagnol et la voix de Marquez reprit :  
>— Non, ne faites rien. Je m'en occupe.<br>Et il raccrocha. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel des lumières furent allumées un peu partout sur le yacht. Steve continuait à écouter, mais n'entendait rien de particulier. Il commençait à se demander si Marquez n'était tout simplement pas parti se recoucher lorsqu'il entendit enfin sa voix. Le trafiquant de drogue semblait être au téléphone et parlait rapidement en espagnol, si vite que Steve ne parvenait pas à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Heureusement, il enregistrait tout et pourrait réécouter ça au calme ou même le faire traduire si besoin. Il réussit tout de même à comprendre deux noms propres qu'il nota mentalement. Lorsque Marquez eut fini sa conversation, Steve consulta la base de données du 5-0 sur son téléphone portable afin de voir si les deux noms qu'il avait captés correspondaient à des membres connus du cartel, mais il ne les trouva pas. Il reprit donc sa surveillance.  
>Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre bruit sur le yacht que des pas et des portes ouvertes ou fermées. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, Steve entendit enfin des voix, mais il ne s'agissait que de l'équipage et du personnel d'entretien du bateau. Il reconnut tout de même Marquez parmi eux et se focalisa sur sa voix. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne perçut le léger bruit provenant de derrière lui que trop tard. Une violente douleur le traversa lorsque le taser toucha sa nuque et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. <p>

* * *

><p>L'opération sur les quais avait été un franc succès. Grâce aux informations recueillies par Steve, ils avaient saisi plusieurs tonnes de drogue et arrêté les douaniers ripoux, dont Johnson. Lorsque tout fut terminé, les trois membres du 5-0 rentrèrent à leur QG.<br>Assis dans son fauteuil, Danny était inquiet pour son compagnon. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, il rejoignit Kono qui était en train d'étudier un dossier dans la salle tactique.  
>— Tu peux me tracer ce numéro de portable ?<br>La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ami, surprise :  
>— C'est celui de Steve ?<br>— Fais-le. S'il-te-plait, c'est important.  
>Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec son cousin qui venait de les rejoindre, puis pianota sur l'écran tactile.<br>— Je ne peux pas te dire où il est actuellement, mais il y a environ une heure et demi, il a servi à consulter notre base de données depuis un local d'entretien de la marina de Ko Olina.  
>— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir où il est maintenant ? Il est éteint ?<br>— Éteint ou détruit.  
>Danny essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il dicta le numéro de portable de Marquez à son amie.<br>— Et celui-là ?  
>— Il est en ce moment... dans ce même local.<br>Une main glacée enserra le cœur du blond qui dut s'appuyer à la table pour ne pas tomber.  
>— Danny ? Ça va ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ! S'inquiéta Chin.<br>Il se reprit, ne pouvant pas se permettre de flancher maintenant. Il souffla :  
>— Je vous expliquerai tout en route, mais on doit y aller immédiatement. Steve est en danger !<br>Avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de répondre, il fonça vers la sortie, espérant de tout son être que son pire cauchemar ne se réalise pas réellement cette fois-ci. 

* * *

><p>Lorsque Steve reprit connaissance, ses poignets étaient liés au-dessus de sa tête avec ses propres menottes, une chaîne attachant celles-ci à une poutrelle métallique du plafond. Ses chevilles étaient également entravées et un tissu avait été enfoncé dans sa gorge pour le bâillonner. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver une vue à peu près claire. Un frisson glacé traversa son échine alors que son regard se posait sur le visage souriant de Marquez. Ils étaient dans le local de maintenance dont l'unique porte était gardée par les deux gorilles qui s'occupaient de l'entrée à la réception. Le trafiquant se mit à tourner autour de son prisonnier.<br>— Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas mort, Capitaine McGarrett. Je suppose que le rouquin qui a échappé à mes hommes l'autre soir n'était autre que vous-même. Je dois avouer que j'admire votre ténacité. Peu auraient accepté de se faire passer pour mort juste pour mener à bien une mission.  
>Steve vit que son matériel avait été laissé dans le coin où il l'avait utilisé, mais qu'il avait été complètement détruit. Il reporta son attention sur Marquez lorsque celui-ci se planta en face de lui et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.<br>— Finalement, tout ceci m'arrange. Je vais pouvoir vous tuer et personne n'enquêtera jamais, puisque vous êtes déjà mort. Je suppose que votre amant sait que vous êtes encore en vie, pour le moment, mais ça n'a aucune importance...  
>Avec un immense sourire, il désigna ses hommes :<br>— Mes gardes du corps n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que vous les fassiez passer pour des incapables lors de la réception en réussissant à vous introduire à bord de mon yacht. Alors j'ai décidé de leur accorder un petit plaisir...  
>Il recula, puis se tourna vers les deux gorilles :<br>— Je vous le laisse, mais faites attention à ne pas le tuer. Ce privilège me revient.  
>— Sí, Señor Marquez ! Répondirent les intéressés.<br>Le trafiquant alla s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois, sûrement pour profiter du spectacle. Steve se prépara mentalement à la douleur du mieux qu'il le put, mais il savait qu'à moins d'un miracle, c'en était fini de lui. Le premier coup au plexus solaire lui fit presque cracher son bâillon et lui coupa le souffle. Le second lui explosa l'arcade gauche, faisant couler le sang dans son œil. À partir du 3e, il perdit le fil des événements et ne sut combien de temps il résista avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
>Steve fut réveillé par de l'eau glacée qu'on lui avait jetée au visage. Sa paupière droite tuméfiée refusait de se soulever et son œil gauche était encore plein du sang partiellement coagulé qui avait coulé de son arcade. Ce fut donc avec difficulté qu'il vit Marquez s'approcher de lui, un revolver à la main.<br>— Avant de vous tuer, je voulais que vous sachiez que le prochain à subir ma vengeance ne sera autre que votre amant, ce cher Lieutenant Williams. Je me demande quelle tête il fera quand je lui apprendrai que finalement, c'est vraiment moi qui vous ai descendu !  
>Malgré la douleur qui tiraillait tout son corps, Steve sentit une immense fureur mêlée de frustration l'envahir. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Danny, son compagnon allait tout de même être en danger. Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter Marquez seul. Le truand posa le canon de son arme sur le front de Steve qui referma les yeux. Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, ses pensées se tournèrent vers une seule personne, le visage souriant de son amour s'inscrivant sur l'écran de ses paupières closes.<br>Une détonation retentit et Steve mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas mort. Une voix familière réussit à déchirer le voile de douleur qui l'enserrait.  
>— Nom de Dieu ! Steve !<br>Il sentit qu'on le détachait et qu'on le posait délicatement sur le sol. Son bâillon lui fut ôté, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y parvenait pas.  
>— Steve ! Réponds-moi !<br>— Son pouls est faible, souffla une autre voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Kono.  
>— Allez mon vieux, faut que tu tiennes, les secours sont en route.<br>Il sentait la main de Danny caresser doucement son front et ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé lui parler, le rassurer, mais il en était incapable. Il se sentit sombrer rapidement dans le néant et ne put y résister. 

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plus tôt<strong>

Danny avait tout raconté à ses amis pendant le trajet vers la marina. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, son inquiétude croissait. Il se gara à une centaine de mètres du local, puis les trois agents du 5-0 s'y dirigèrent discrètement. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée. Chin et Danny s'en occupèrent, les neutralisant sans bruit. Lorsque Kono ouvrit la porte du local, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à eux : Steve, pendu par les bras à une poutrelle du plafond, couvert de sang, était tenu en joue par Marquez. Danny ne réfléchit pas : il tira sur le trafiquant qui s'effondra sur le sol, le crâne explosé. Ses amis s'occupant des hommes de Marquez, il se précipita vers son compagnon en jurant :  
>— Nom de Dieu ! Steve !<br>Les deux autres le rejoignirent et ensemble, ils parvinrent à détacher le brun. Danny s'agenouilla près de lui et lui ôta son bâillon.  
>— Steve ! Réponds-moi !<br>Pendant que Chin appelait une ambulance, Kono posa deux doigts sur la carotide de son patron.  
>— Son pouls est faible.<br>— Allez mon vieux, faut que tu tiennes, les secours sont en route.  
>Tout en lui parlant, Danny caressa tendrement ses cheveux et son front. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le cauchemar était en train de recommencer. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre encore une fois.<br>— Steve, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas...  
>Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était à nouveau déchiré en mille morceaux. Il sentit à peine la main de Kono se poser sur son épaule. Lorsque les secouristes arrivèrent, les cousins durent s'y mettre tous les deux pour l'éloigner de son compagnon. Il ne recula que du minimum nécessaire pour permettre aux médecins de soigner Steve, refusant de le perdre de vue. Il les suivit quand ils emmenèrent le brun dans l'ambulance et y monta sans même leur demander leur avis. Le trajet se fit rapidement, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Steve fut conduit en salle de traumatologie et on demanda à l'autre homme d'attendre dans le couloir.<br>À travers les vitres, Danny pouvait voir le personnel médical s'affaire autour de son amant. À bout de forces, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, il appuya sa tête à la cloison derrière lui, puis ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas croyant, mais pourtant il pria tous les dieux existants de ne pas lui prendre l'homme qu'il aimait.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard inquiet de Kono. Chin se tenait devant la porte de la salle de trauma, fixant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.<br>— Du nouveau ?  
>— Pas pour l'instant, soupira le blond.<br>La jeune femme se releva, puis revint avec des lingettes humides qu'elle tendit à son ami :  
>— Tu devrais te nettoyer les mains, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde.<br>Surpris, Danny baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait les mains couvertes du sang de son compagnon. Il finissait de le nettoyer lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un afro-américain d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants.  
>— Je suis le Docteur Thompson.<br>Danny se leva d'un bond et demanda :  
>— Comment va-t-il ?<br>— Votre ami est un homme solide. Il sera sur pieds d'ici quelques semaines.  
>Le blond laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement.<br>— Ses blessures sont visuellement impressionnantes, mais beaucoup moins sérieuses que ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue. Il a eu de la chance qu'aucun organe vital n'ait été touché. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien, une entorse au poignet gauche et deux côtes cassées. Et de multiples contusions un peu partout sur le corps et le visage.  
>— On peut le voir ? demanda Danny.<br>— Vous pourrez y aller dans quelques minutes, lorsque nous aurons fini de lui bander le torse et le poignet. Il vous semblera peut-être un peu désorienté car il a repris connaissance pendant que nous l'examinions et nous lui avons dû lui donner des anti-douleurs. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.  
>— Merci, Docteur.<br>Alors que le médecin retournait dans la salle, Danny souffla :  
>— Il faudrait prévenir Mary Ann.<br>— Je l'ai déjà appelée, sourit Kono. Elle sera bientôt là.  
>Chin et sa cousine échangèrent un regard que leur ami ne sut interpréter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne lance :<br>— On voulait que tu saches... on sait pour vous deux...  
>Inquiet, Danny les regarda tour à tour avant de demander :<br>— Et ?  
>— Ça ne change rien pour nous, ni pour le 5-0, répondit Chin. Du moment que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.<br>— Merci, sourit le blond.  
>Il finissait sa phrase lorsqu'une infirmière les rejoignit :<br>— Vous pouvez aller voir le capitaine McGarrett, mais une seule personne à la fois.  
>Danny la suivit jusqu'à la salle de trauma. Son cœur se retourna lorsqu'il vit les multiples hématomes sur le corps de son compagnon. Steve était étendu sur le dos, un bandage enserrant son torse et un autre son poignet gauche. Un pansement couvrait son arcade gauche. Sa paupière droite et sa lèvre inférieure étaient enflées. Ses yeux étaient clos il était apparemment endormi. Avisant un tabouret qui se trouvait là, Danny s'assit à côté de la table d'examen. Il prit la main valide de son compagnon dans la sienne en soufflant :<br>— Tu veux vraiment me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Tu te rends compte de ce que mon petit cœur vient de subir ? J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre... encore... Steven McGarrett... tu m'as ensorcelé... Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, je n'existe plus... Je... je t'aime... comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre avant. Tu as rempli la partie de mon cœur qui n'appartenait pas à Grace. Et je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille ! 

* * *

><p>Steve se sentait bien, il n'avait plus mal, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas normal, et sûrement pas définitif. Une voix douce et familière lui parlait. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens pour lui, pourtant ils étaient apaisants et lui donnaient envie de rejoindre celui qui les prononçaient.<br>Peu à peu, les sensations lui revinrent. Il sentait une main serrer la sienne. Les mots commencèrent à prendre un sens.  
>Je t'aime.<br>Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, emplissant son esprit de joie et le poussant à se battre contre les brumes du sommeil provoqué par les anti-douleurs que les médecins lui avaient administrés. Il fit une première tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Le droit refusa, mais sa paupière gauche se souleva un peu trop brusquement et il la rabaissa aussitôt, ébloui.  
>— Steve ?<br>Il serra la main qui tenait toujours la sienne, puis refit une tentative. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à garder son œil ouvert suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir la silhouette floue de Danny penchée au-dessus de lui.  
>— Ça va aller, prends ton temps. Je suis là.<br>Il cligna plusieurs fois de sa paupière valide, puis finit par réussir à la laisser ouverte.  
>— Danny...<br>— Je suis là.  
>Son amant lui souriait, les yeux embrumés de larmes.<br>— Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois-ci, je t'avais vraiment perdu.  
>Steve se remémora les mots qu'il avait cru entendre quand il était inconscient et demanda :<br>— Tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
>Son compagnon sourit plus largement :<br>— Oui, je t'aime, Steven McGarrett.  
>— Je devrais mourir plus souvent...<br>— C'est pas drôle ! Le gronda le blond.  
>— Je sais.<br>Alors qu'ils se souriaient en silence, une image douloureuse apparut dans l'esprit du brun qui souffla :  
>— Marquez ?<br>— Mort. Je l'ai descendu. N'y pense plus, tout est fini.  
>— Merci. Tu m'as sauvé.<br>— Chacun son tour. Maintenant, on est quittes !  
>Steve sourit. Il tenta de se redresser, mais Danny l'en empêcha en posant une main à plat sur son torse.<br>— Oh oh oh ! Tu penses faire quoi là ? T'as été bien amoché alors interdiction de bouger ! Tu dois te reposer et j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que tu respectes les ordres du médecin.  
>— Ok ! Abdiqua le brun.<br>— Eh bien... le coup que tu as pris sur la tête a vraiment dû te sonner pour que tu abandonnes si facilement, sourit son amant.  
>Malgré son air jovial, Steve pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard clair.<br>— Je ne veux plus que tu souffres par ma faute, Danny. Je suis désolé.  
>— Allez, on oublie tout ça. Tu vas t'en remettre, c'est tout ce qui compte.<br>Le brun acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, puis demanda :  
>— Tu as prévenu Mary Ann ?<br>— Kono s'en est chargée. Elle devrait arriver bientôt.  
>Le médecin les rejoignit alors que le blond finissait sa phrase.<br>— Ah, Capitaine McGarrett, je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je vais vous examiner et ensuite, nous vous monterons dans une chambre. Lieutenant Williams, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ?  
>— Bien sûr, Docteur.<br>Il se tourna vers son compagnon et souffla :  
>— Je vais aller donner des nouvelles aux autres. À tout de suite !<br>Steve le suivit du regard, puis demanda au médecin :  
>— Je vais devoir rester ici combien de temps ?<br>— Nous allons vous garder au moins trois jours en observation, puis, si vous pouvez avoir une personne en permanence à vos côtés pendant les deux premières semaines, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. En revanche, toute activité physique vous sera strictement interdite pour au moins deux mois, le temps que les fractures de vos côtes soient guéries. Et cela inclut le sport en chambre, ajouta le docteur avec un sourire complice.  
>Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car deux aides-soignants entrèrent avec un lit à roulettes.<br>— Ah ! Nous allons vous transférer en haut. Je vais prévenir vos amis afin qu'ils puissent vous rendre visite dès que vous serez installé.  
>— Merci, Docteur. <p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Danny avait rejoint ses amis dans la salle d'attente, Kono lui annonça que Mary Ann venait d'appeler pour les prévenir qu'elle était ralentie par les embouteillages mais qu'elle serait là d'ici quelques minutes.<br>— Au fait, comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle de la « résurrection » de son frère ?  
>— Je pense que Steve va se faire sérieusement engueuler.<br>Danny sourit :  
>— Vu ce que je lui ai passé lors de sa réapparition, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse faire pire !<br>— N'oublie pas que c'est une McGarrett, plaisanta Chin.  
>— Oui, c'est vrai... ils sont capables de tout.<br>Il s'assit près de la jeune femme, puis souffla :  
>— Pour l'instant, vous êtes les seuls, avec Jameson, à être au courant pour Steve et moi. Je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir en parler dès maintenant à sa sœur, mais ça serait bien que la nouvelle ne se propage pas trop vite. Je ne veux pas que ma Gracie l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.<br>— C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Kono en posant une main sur son bras. Nous garderons le secret.  
>— Merci.<br>Le médecin les rejoignit à cet instant.  
>— Nous sommes en train de monter le Capitaine McGarrett dans une chambre individuelle. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite d'ici quelques minutes, mais toujours un seul à la fois pour ne pas trop le fatiguer.<br>Il consulta le dossier de son patient avant de préciser :  
>— Il sera en chambre 318, au 3e étage.<br>— Merci, Docteur, souffla Danny.  
>Au moment où les trois amis allaient quitter la salle d'attente, Mary Ann y déboula, l'air bouleversé.<br>— Comment va-t-il ? Je peux le voir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>— Il va bien, répondit Danny. Ils sont en train de le monter dans une chambre. Je vais tout t'expliquer.<br>Ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur qui les conduisit au 3e étage. Le blond avait résumé la situation à la sœur de son compagnon durant le trajet qui les mena jusqu'à la chambre 318. Quand ils y arrivèrent, une infirmière en sortit :  
>— Vous pouvez aller le voir, un à la fois.<br>— Merci, souffla Chin.  
>Danny se tourna vers Mary Ann :<br>— À toi l'honneur.  
>Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis pénétra dans la chambre. Ne sachant que faire en attendant de pouvoir rendre à nouveau visite à son amant, le blond eut envie de prendre l'air et surtout d'entendre la voix de sa fille.<br>— Je reviens, lança-t-il à ses amis.  
>Il redescendit et sortit de l'hôpital pour utiliser son portable. Avisant un banc, il s'y assit, puis appela Rachel :<br>— Danny ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
>— Steve est vivant.<br>— Quoi ? Comment...  
>Elle s'interrompit, puis souffla :<br>— Tu le savais quand on s'est parlés hier soir ?  
>— Oui, avoua-t-il, mais je devais garder le secret par rapport à l'enquête en cours. Je peux parler à Grace ?<br>— Tu appelles juste à temps, nous allions partir chez son amie Jessica.  
>— Ah oui, c'est vrai, la pyjama party.<br>— Je te la passe.  
>Après quelques secondes, la voix de la fillette s'éleva :<br>— Bonjour, P'pa !  
>— Salut, mon p'tit chat. Je suis content d'entendre ta voix.<br>— Ça va ? T'as l'air triste.  
>Danny essuya la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, puis souffla :<br>— Oncle Steve a eu un grave accident en voulant arrêter un méchant. Il va bien maintenant, mais il ne pourra pas venir avec nous à la fête foraine le week-end prochain.  
>— Il est à l'hôpital ?<br>— Oui.  
>— Je peux venir le voir ?<br>— Il doit se reposer. Tu le verras quand tu viendras chez lui la semaine prochaine.  
>— D'accord ! Je vais lui faire un beau dessin pour qu'il guérisse plus vite !<br>— Ça c'est adorable, mon p'tit chat. Il sera très content. Danno t'aime, ma puce.  
>— Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir.<br>La fillette repassa le téléphone à sa mère :  
>— Danny ?<br>— Oui.  
>— J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Grace. Il va bien ?<br>— Il s'en sortira, mais j'ai... on a failli le perdre...  
>Alors qu'il se giflait mentalement pour son lapsus, il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Finalement, Rachel souffla :<br>— Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part.  
>— Je le ferai.<br>Il raccrocha et fut surpris de voir Mary Ann approcher. Elle s'assit sur le banc, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, puis souffla :  
>— Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux...<p>

_À suivre..._


	8. 8e Partie

_Merci pour les reviews. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plus tôt<strong>

Steve venait juste de voir sortir l'infirmière de sa chambre que Mary Ann y entrait. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle s'approcha lentement. Une fois à côté du lit, elle souffla avec un léger sourire narquois :  
>— Si tu n'étais pas aussi amoché, je te collerai mon poing dans la figure pour avoir osé me faire croire que tu étais mort !<br>— Et je le mériterai amplement. Si tu veux, tu pourras me le coller quand je serai guéri.  
>Elle fit la moue :<br>— Ça n'aura pas le même impact si tu y es préparé.  
>Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Steve attrapa son poignet de sa main valide et l'attira dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de ses côtes douloureuses. Il la serra contre lui un long moment, s'excusant :<br>— Je suis désolé... je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
>Mary Ann se redressa, essuya ses joues mouillées et lui sourit :<br>— Je sais. Danny m'a tout expliqué.  
>Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa main tenant celle de son frère.<br>— Comment tu te sens ?  
>— Comme si un camion m'était passé dessus.<br>— Danny m'a dit qu'il a tué l'ordure qui t'a fait ça.  
>— Oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie.<br>Mary Ann fronça les sourcils, fixant Steve d'un air interrogateur. Puis, elle demanda :  
>— Ma question va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais... il y a quelque chose entre Danny et toi ?<br>Il n'avait jamais caché à sa sœur sa bisexualité. Et il était conscient qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui mentir. Alors il répondit :  
>— Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?<br>— J'ai vu sa douleur quand on t'a cru mort. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu un ami. Tout à l'heure, quand je discutais avec lui, j'ai senti son soulagement. Et à l'instant, tu souriais bêtement en parlant de lui. Ça n'était pas difficile d'additionner 2 et 2.  
>— Tu es très perspicace, sourit Steve.<br>— Eh, je ne suis pas une McGarrett pour rien ! J'ai autant de flair que toi, frangin !  
>— Je vois ça.<br>Mary Ann caressa tendrement le front de son frère, puis souffla :  
>— Tu l'aimes ?<br>— Oui.  
>— C'est réciproque ?<br>— Oui.  
>— Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.<br>— Merci.  
>— De rien. Tu es mon frère, je t'aime et je veux juste ton bonheur.<br>Ils se sourirent, puis la jeune femme lança :  
>— Je vais laisser ma place à tes amis qui veulent te voir. Je reviendrai demain matin. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose ?<br>— Je ne serai pas contre un peu de lecture.  
>— Ok, je m'en occupe.<br>Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
>— À demain, repose-toi bien, frangin.<br>— À demain !  
>Sa sœur sortit et laissa place à Kono. La jeune femme l'embrassa, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues.<br>— Je suppose que tu t'es déjà fait assez engueuler comme ça, je ne vais pas en rajouter.  
>— C'est sympa.<br>— Mais ne nous refais jamais ça ! Jamais ! On a bien cru qu'on allait aussi perdre Danny.  
>Steve soupira profondément :<br>— Tu es au courant toi aussi ?  
>— Chin également.<br>— Et ?  
>— C'est cool, répondit-elle en souriant. Au moins, vous n'êtes pas deux machos bornés qui refusent de se montrer leurs sentiments par peur du qu'en-dira-t-on.<br>Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, soudain rattrapé par la fatigue. Kono se leva, déposa une bise sur la joue de son patron, puis souffla :  
>— Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin.<br>— Merci.  
>Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte, il lui demanda :<br>— Tu peux dire à Danny qu'il n'a pas à revenir ? Il a besoin de repos lui aussi.  
>Kono rit :<br>— Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir l'empêcher de passer tout son temps ici ?  
>Steve soupira :<br>— Non, tu as raison. Mais essaye quand même.  
>— Je le ferai. À demain.<br>Une fois la jeune femme sortie, Steve ferma les yeux et sombra presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. 

* * *

><p>Inquiet, Danny attendait que Mary Ann reprenne la parole. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle souffla :<br>— J'aime mon frère il est la seule famille qui me reste. Depuis la mort de notre mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu une seule fois réellement heureux... jusqu'à tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a parlé de toi. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Le blond avoua :<br>— Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune des femmes que j'ai connues avant lui autant que je l'aime, pas même la mère de ma fille.  
>— Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il a enfin quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il mérite d'être heureux après tous les malheurs que nous avons connus. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de lui.<br>— Je te le promets.  
>Mary Ann sourit d'un air carnassier :<br>— De toutes façons, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi.  
>— Oh ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de contrarier un ou une McGarrett ! répondit Danny en riant. Je tiens à la vie !<br>La jeune femme lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. Il grogna :  
>— Aïe ! Mais vous êtes tous des brutes dans cette famille !<br>Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, savourant un moment de joie après les épreuves douloureuses des derniers jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Kono et Chin. La jeune femme se planta devant Danny et lança :  
>— Steve m'a demandé de te dire que ce n'était pas la peine que tu remontes le voir et que tu devais rentrer te reposer.<br>— Il rêve ! S'il croit qu'il va se débarrasser de moi comme ça !  
>Kono haussa les épaules en souriant :<br>— Au moins, j'aurais essayé !  
>Chin attrapa des clés dans la poche de son jean et les lança à Danny :<br>— Ta Camaro est garée sur le parking devant l'hôpital.  
>— Merci.<br>Les deux cousins décidèrent de retourner au QG pour préparer leurs rapports sur le sauvetage de leur supérieur et la mort de Marquez. Danny allait remonter voir son compagnon lorsque Mary Ann lui proposa :  
>— Et si nous allions manger ? Steve doit sûrement dormir pour l'instant et ce n'est pas en gardant le ventre vide que tu pourras bien veiller sur lui.<br>— C'est une bonne idée. Par contre, on évite la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Si leur bouffe est aussi mauvaise que celle qu'ils servent à leurs patients, je ne veux pas risquer l'intoxication alimentaire !  
>Avisant un petit restaurant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'y rendre. Un serveur les plaça à une table de la terrasse et leur donna les menus. Ils choisirent rapidement, passèrent commande, puis se mirent à parler de la personne qui les liait :<br>— Je suppose que tu vas prendre un congé pour t'occuper de mon frère quand il sortira de l'hôpital, souffla Mary Ann en souriant.  
>— Oui. Et le connaissant, je sens que je vais m'amuser pour arriver à l'empêcher de commettre des imprudences !<br>— Tu n'auras qu'à le menacer de le priver de sexe, ça devrait fonctionner, répondit la jeune femme, l'air complice.  
>Danny sentit ses joues rougir violemment et baissa les yeux. Son regard resta fixé sur la nappe alors que Mary Ann lançait :<br>— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.  
>Le blond garda les yeux baissés alors qu'il répondait :<br>— C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que j'ai une relation avec un mec... Et je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...  
>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Steve t'aime, il comprendra. En revanche, vu son état, il est à peu près sûr que tout sport en chambre va lui être interdit pour un moment. Je pense que ça ne va pas arranger son humeur.<br>Amusé, Danny leva les yeux au ciel :  
>— Eh ben, je sens que ça va être marrant !<br>— Au fait, j'ai décidé de prolonger mon séjour à Hawaï. Donc si jamais tu as besoin de souffler quelques heures, voire une ou deux jours, n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je viendrai m'occuper de monsieur le grognon.  
>— C'est noté. Merci. Au pire, je connais un moyen infaillible pour l'obliger à rester dans sa chambre.<br>— Lequel ? demanda Mary Ann, visiblement intriguée.  
>— Je poste Kamekona devant sa porte. Il pourra toujours essayer de le faire bouger de là !<br>Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Steve essayer de pousser l'imposant hawaïen hors de son passage. Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, puis repartirent vers l'hôpital. Mary Ann rentra se reposer à l'appartement qu'elle louait depuis la « mort » de son frère. Danny fit un détour par la boutique de l'hôpital pour s'acheter de quoi lire, puis il monta rejoindre son compagnon.  
>Steve dormait profondément. Le blond approcha une chaise du lit, s'y installa et prit la main valide de son amant entre les siennes. Il le contempla un long moment en silence, soulagé de le voir si paisible. À présent que Marquez était mort, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de paix et de repos. <p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Steve s'éveilla, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait. La douleur avait refait son apparition, sourde ou lancinante selon les endroits. Il ouvrit les yeux, réussissant cette fois à soulever légèrement sa paupière droite, qui avait dégonflé un peu. Le soleil était bas, preuve qu'il avait dû dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Son regard se posa sur Danny qui semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine de voitures. Le brun voulut attraper le verre d'eau se trouvant sur la table de chevet, mais le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement. Son compagnon leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement inquiet :<br>— Tu as mal ?  
>En temps normal, Steve aurait été tenté de jouer les gros durs, mais il se sentait trop las pour mentir. Il avoua :<br>— Oui.  
>Danny appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière avant de lui donner à boire. Puis, il prit la main de son compagnon dans les siennes. Pour ne pas penser à la douleur, Steve tenta de plaisanter :<br>— Je pensais avoir demandé à Kono de te dire de ne pas revenir.  
>— Elle m'a bien transmis le message. Mais il était hors de question que je te laisse seul. Après les frayeurs que tu m'as faites, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri.<br>L'arrivée de l'infirmière interrompit leur discussion. La cinquantaine, rousse aux yeux verts, elle leur adressa un grand sourire, puis alla vérifier la perfusion du brun.  
>— Vous souffrez beaucoup ? lui demanda-t-elle.<br>— Juste quand je respire, répondit Steve en retenant à grand peine un soupir.  
>Elle consulta son dossier, puis souffla :<br>— Je vais vous augmenter un peu la dose. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux d'ici quelques minutes.  
>— Merci, M'dame.<br>— Appelez-moi Sasha, lança-t-elle en souriant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à sonner.  
>Puis, elle se tourna vers Danny :<br>— Je suppose que vous souhaitez passer la nuit ici ?  
>Le blond se frotta la nuque, l'air embarrassé.<br>— Euh... je ne voudrais pas déranger mais...  
>— Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons l'habitude d'héberger les conjoints de nos patients.<br>C'est à cet instant que Steve réalisa que Danny tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il reporta son attention sur l'infirmière qui les couvait d'un regard bienveillant.  
>— Je vais vous faire installer un lit d'appoint. Et je vais vous amener un fauteuil un peu plus confortable que cette chaise.<br>Danny bredouilla :  
>— Bon... ben euh... merci.<br>Une fois Sasha sortie, Steve se tourna vers son compagnon :  
>— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite.<br>Le blond haussa les épaules :  
>— Il y a peu de risques que Grace l'apprenne par cette infirmière.<br>Il se tut un court instant avant de reprendre :  
>— En parlant de Grace, je l'ai le week-end prochain. Donc je vais demander à Mary Ann de venir veiller sur toi et je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel le temps de sa visite.<br>— Pourquoi ? S'étonna Steve.  
>— Tu auras besoin de repos. J'aime ma fille de tout mon cœur, mais elle peut être épuisante. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te dérange.<br>— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi. J'aimerais vraiment passer ces quelques jours avec vous deux.  
>— Tu es sûr ?<br>— Puisque je te le dis. Et puis, de toutes façons, c'est aussi chez toi maintenant.  
>Devant l'air surpris de son compagnon, il sourit :<br>— Je sais que tout est allé très vite et qu'on n'en a pas parlé, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te voir t'installer ailleurs. J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes vivre avec moi.  
>— Tu vas peut-être en avoir marre de me voir, à force, lança Danny d'un air amusé.<br>— Jamais.  
>Ils furent à nouveau interrompus par l'entrée de Sasha. Elle fit signe aux aides-soignants qui la suivaient d'installer le lit d'appoint à côté de celui de Steve, puis amena un fauteuil à Danny. Les deux hommes la remercièrent chaleureusement.<br>— C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Si vous souhaitez dîner ici, je peux vous faire préparer un plateau, proposa-t-elle au blond.  
>Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :<br>— C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer chercher quelques affaires à la maison et je mangerai là-bas.  
>— D'accord. Je viendrai vous amener votre dîner dans une dizaine de minutes, Capitaine McGarrett.<br>— Appelez-moi Steve, sourit le brun.  
>— Et moi, Danny, renchérit son compagnon. Merci pour tout.<br>Elle sourit et quitta à nouveau la chambre. Le blond se tourna vers son amant :  
>— Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?<br>— Juste toi, ça me suffira.  
>Danny leva les yeux au ciel :<br>— Si tu te transformes en Bisounours à chaque fois que tu prends un coup sur la tête, je vais finir par faire une overdose de guimauve !  
>Steve grimaça :<br>— Ne me fais pas rire !  
>— Désolé. Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?<br>— Pour ce soir non. Je pense que je vais manger et me rendormir.  
>— Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure ! <p>

* * *

><p>Danny revint à l'hôpital moins d'une heure plus tard. Il avait pris des vêtements propres pour lui et une tenue pour son compagnon en prévision de sa sortie. Il avait également emporté son ordinateur portable et quelques DVD pour les distraire durant les prochains jours. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Steve dormait profondément. Il posa ses affaires, puis partit à la recherche de Sasha qu'il voulait à nouveau remercier pour ses attentions envers eux. Il trouva l'infirmière au bout du couloir, en train de ranger des compresses dans un placard.<br>— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, toujours souriante.  
>— Non. Je suis juste venu vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites.<br>— C'est naturel. Ça serait même plutôt à moi de le faire.  
>Surpris, Danny allait l'interroger lorsqu'elle reprit :<br>— Mon fils était l'un des touristes pris en otage sur le « Missouri ». Sans l'intervention de votre équipe, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais revu en vie. Quand j'ai su que le Capitaine McGarrett avait été admis dans mon service, je me suis arrangée avec mes collègues pour m'occuper de lui. C'est une façon pour moi de le remercier, de vous remercier, pour ce que vous avez fait.  
>Un peu gêné, Danny se frotta la nuque en soufflant :<br>— On n'a fait que notre devoir.  
>— Je tiens tout de même à rendre votre séjour ici le plus agréable possible. Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.<br>— Je le ferai.  
>Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le blond repartit en direction de la chambre de son compagnon. Steve dormait toujours. Danny le contempla un long moment, heureux de le voir aussi paisible. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bains pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur avant de revenir se coucher. Étendu sur le côté, un bras replié sous la tête, il garda les yeux fixés sur son compagnon jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le rattrape et ne le plonge dans un profond sommeil.<p>

_À suivre..._


	9. 9e Partie

_Désolée pour cette longue attente depuis le précédent chapitre. La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours._

_Merci pour vos reviews. ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Trois jours plus tard<strong>

Steve put sortir de l'hôpital dès le lundi matin après avoir promis au Docteur Thompson d'être prudent et de le contacter s'il avait la moindre migraine ou nausée. Après avoir rangé son sac dans le coffre, Danny aida son compagnon à s'asseoir dans la Camaro, pour une fois sur le siège passager. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la maison. Mary Ann les y attendait et sortit les accueillir dès qu'elle entendit la voiture se garer. Elle aida son frère à s'installer sur le sofa du salon, puis alla finir de s'occuper du déjeuner. Danny monta ranger son sac.  
>Une fois seul, Steve ferma les yeux, savourant le bonheur simple d'être enfin chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reconnut les pas de Danny dans l'escalier. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la main de son compagnon se posa sur son front, se contentant juste de lui sourire.<br>— Comment tu te sens ?  
>— Mieux. Je suis content d'être là.<br>Il sentit les lèvres de l'autre homme effleurer les siennes.  
>— Moi aussi. Je peux te laisser quelques minutes ? Je vais aller donner un coup de main à Mary Ann pour le repas.<br>— Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas.  
>Danny l'embrassa à nouveau, puis s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Steve se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues qui lui parvenait par la baie vitrée ouverte. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil.<p>

_Les coups pleuvaient. Un rire sardonique retentit. Il voulait fuir mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. La douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il ne voyait qu'un paysage trouble, mélange de noir et de rouge. Tout à coup, une voix lança :  
>— J'ai tué Danny Williams !<br>Le corps sans vie de son compagnon apparut devant ses yeux, Marquez penché sur lui, un couteau sanglant dans la main._

— Danny !  
>Réveillé en sursaut, Steve haletait autant à cause de la terreur provoquée par son cauchemar qu'à cause de ses côtes fracturées. Désorienté, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser que son compagnon était près de lui et le tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se redresser trop vite.<br>— Calme-toi, Steve ! Je suis là. Tout va bien.  
>— Danny...<br>Sans se soucier de la douleur dans son torse, le brun attira son amant dans ses bras. Il referma les yeux, retenant à grand peine ses larmes d'effroi. Danny lui caressa tendrement les flancs pour l'apaiser tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve le relâcha. Son compagnon s'assit sur le bord du sofa et lui caressa les cheveux.  
>— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ?<br>— Il te tuait... Marquez... Il te tuait et je ne pouvais rien y faire...  
>— Il est mort. Je ne risque plus rien.<br>— Je sais, soupira Steve en passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser les dernières traces de son mauvais rêve.  
>Il se redressa un peu, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Danny se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau et le flacon d'anti-douleur que le Docteur Thompson avait prescrit au brun. Steve avala les deux comprimés sans discuter. Mary Ann les rejoignit alors.<br>— Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.  
>— Un peu.<br>— Tu vas voir, je ne t'ai préparé que des bonnes choses, sourit-elle.  
>Danny aida son compagnon à se lever, puis ils s'installèrent à table. Steve n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il se força à manger plus que ce que lui demandait son appétit pour ne pas inquiéter son compagnon et sa sœur. Il en plaisanta même :<br>— Aucun exercice et de bons petits plats pendant au moins un mois, je vais grossir comme une baleine !  
>Mary Ann sourit :<br>— Si tu veux, on peut te mettre au pain sec et à l'eau, comme ça, tu garderas la ligne.  
>Danny renchérit :<br>— Ne t'en fais pas, avec tout l'exercice que je te ferai faire quand tu iras mieux, tu les perdras vite, ces vilains petits kilos en trop.

* * *

><p>Les deux McGarrett adressèrent au blond un regard mi-surpris, mi-narquois. Il réalisa alors le sens caché de sa phrase et rougit violemment. Il bredouilla :<br>— Je... ce n'est pas... mais... espèces d'obsédés !  
>— On n'a rien dit, se défendit Steve, souriant largement.<br>— Mouais... mais vous l'avez pensé très fort, répondit Danny en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.  
>Puis, après avoir repris contenance, il se tourna vers son amant et souffla :<br>— Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas totalement faux.  
>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Mary Ann soupira profondément :<br>— Hum... Si je vous dérange...  
>Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais Steve s'arrêta vite en gémissant :<br>— Ce n'est pas sympa de me faire rire !  
>— Désolé, s'excusa son compagnon. Ça va ?<br>— Je survivrai, répondit le brun avec un léger sourire.  
>Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien, puis Steve annonça :<br>— Je vais aller m'allonger un peu.  
>Mary Ann partit faire la vaisselle tandis que les deux hommes montaient au premier. Danny aida son amant à ôter son tee-shirt et son jean. En boxer, le brun s'étendit sur le dos et soupira. Le blond ferma les persiennes avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais son compagnon le rappela :<br>— Danny.  
>— Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?<br>— Tu peux rester un peu ? Je... S'il te plait...  
>Le blond avait rarement vu de la vraie peur dans le regard du brun, mais celle qu'il y voyait à cet instant fut ce qui le convainquit de rester. Il enleva ses chaussures et sa cravate, puis s'allongea près de son amant, sur le côté afin de pouvoir le regarder. Steve tendit sa main valide vers lui. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Danny se redressa légèrement pour aller déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis se réinstalla. Le brun ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration régulière indiqua à l'autre homme qu'il s'était endormi.<br>Danny avait le cœur serré à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur les multiples hématomes qui parsemaient la peau de son compagnon. Cela lui faisait réaliser qu'il avait failli perdre celui qu'il aimait. Pour en avoir fait l'expérience une fois, il savait qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à s'en remettre et espérait que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Il essaya d'oublier que son amant était un véritable casse-cou qui risquait sa vie tous les jours ou presque et décida de savourer les quelques semaines à venir qui promettaient d'être des plus tranquilles.

Danny réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Steve pendant sa convalescence pour l'occuper lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Il se redressa sans bruit. Mary Ann lui sourit et souffla à voix basse :  
>— Je vais aller faire des courses, histoire de remplir le frigo. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?<br>— Non. Merci.  
>— À tout à l'heure.<br>— À tout !  
>Une fois Mary Ann repartie, Danny se rallongea et son regard plongea directement dans celui de son amant.<br>— On t'a réveillé ?  
>— Non, je ne dormais déjà plus, répondit le brun. Pourquoi tu restes si loin de moi ? Je sais bien que ce lit est grand mais...<br>— Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire mal sans le faire exprès.  
>— Je ne te demande pas de me sauter dessus comme un taré, juste de te rapprocher.<br>Quelque chose dans le regard de Steve poussa son compagnon à lui obéir. Il glissa jusqu'à se retrouver contre le flanc du brun, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son amant, juste en-dessous du bandage qui enserrait ses côtes. Steve tourna la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, puis souffla :  
>— J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais la seule chose qui me terrorisait, c'était de ne plus être là pour empêcher Marquez de te tuer.<br>Avant que Danny ait eu le temps de répondre, Steve reprit :  
>— Il me l'a dit. Quand on arme était pointée sur moi, il m'a dit que tu serais sa prochaine victime...<br>— Tout ça, c'est fini, Steven. Marquez est mort.  
>— Je sais. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, la peur est toujours là. Totalement irrationnelle et pourtant bien présente.<br>Danny embrassa légèrement la clavicule de son compagnon. Il savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien alors il se contenta de montrer à l'autre homme qu'il était là, près de lui.

* * *

><p>Steve se sentait bien. La présence de Danny contre lui le rassurait, lui permettait d'oublier les derniers évènements. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis à peine deux mois. Tournant la tête, il plongea à nouveau son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon, s'enivrant de son odeur si familière. Les doigts du blond qui caressaient doucement son ventre réveillèrent soudain son envie. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de la satisfaire, il souffla :<br>— Je crois que tu devrais enlever ta main, Danno.  
>Son amant se redressa sur un coude et lui adressa un regard surpris. Steve sourit :<br>— Tu me fais un peu trop d'effet...  
>Les joues rouges, Danny retira vivement sa main.<br>— Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...  
>— Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es irrésistible. En revanche, attends-toi à ce que je devienne invivable... La frustration et le manque d'activité sportive risque de vite me taper sur les nerfs.<br>— Si tu deviens trop pénible, j'irai m'installer à l'hôtel et je demanderai à Kamekona de venir s'occuper de toi.  
>— Bon, alors je vais faire un effort, sourit Steve qui n'osait pas imaginer comment se déroulerait une colocation avec l'imposant hawaïen.<br>— T'as intérêt ! D'ailleurs, je tenais à t'informer que tu n'es pas le seul qui risque d'être frustré dans cette histoire. Même si je ne suis pas un obsédé comme toi, je ne suis pas fait de bois, mon cher !  
>— Obsédé moi ? Dis tout de suite que je ne pense qu'à te sauter dessus !<br>Danny ne répondit pas, mais sa moue le fit pour lui. Steve sourit, puis lança :  
>— J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Si on allait sur la terrasse ?<br>— Pourquoi pas.  
>Le blond aida son compagnon à se lever et à enfiler un jean. Le brun resta torse et pieds nus pour descendre. Il s'installa confortablement dans l'un des transats pendant que Danny allait leur chercher à boire. Lorsqu'il revint, Steve grogna :<br>— C'est quoi ça ?  
>— Un cocktail de jus de fruits sans alcool. Tant que tu es sous antalgiques, tu ne peux rien boire de plus fort.<br>Le brun soupira, mais accepta le verre que son compagnon lui tendait.  
>— Pas de sport, pas de sexe et pas d'alcool... tu veux vraiment me faire mourir d'ennui ? lança Steve d'un ton amusé.<br>— Eh ! Je te signale que je suis, par la force des choses, au même régime que toi !  
>— Tu n'es pas obligé... enfin pour l'alcool, je veux dire...<br>— Je sais, sourit simplement le blond en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil voisin.  
>Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence, savourant simplement l'instant présent.<p>

Mary Ann revint presque deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de courses. Pendant que Danny allait l'aider, Steve ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule.  
>— Je t'ai réveillé ?<br>— Je ne dormais pas vraiment.  
>— Quelqu'un vient d'arriver.<br>Surpris de ne rien avoir entendu, Steve le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'identité de leur visiteuse.  
>— Madame la Gouverneure ?<br>Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle lança :  
>— Ne bougez pas, Capitaine McGarrett.<br>Il obéit. Elle s'assit sur le siège que Danny lui avait avancé, puis souffla :  
>— Le Lieutenant Ho Kelly et l'Officier Kalakaua m'ont remis leurs rapports concernant les derniers évènements. Je tenais à venir vous remercier personnellement d'avoir mis fin aux agissements de Marquez. Sa mort a permis le démantèlement d'une partie du cartel El Principio et a surtout empêché son implantation sur notre territoire.<br>— Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, Madame, répondit Steve.  
>— Non, vous avez fait bien plus, Capitaine.<br>Elle ajouta en souriant :  
>— Vous méritez vraiment des vacances. Pour vous, Steve, la question ne se pose pas compte tenu de votre état de santé. Quant à vous, Lieutenant Williams, je vous accorde officiellement trois semaines de repos. Je vous demanderai juste de rester à la disposition de votre équipe s'ils ont besoin de vos services.<br>— Je le serai, bien évidemment, acquiesça Danny.  
>Jameson se leva et prit congé. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Steve souffla :<br>— Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se déplace.  
>— Moi non plus. Comme quoi, on doit faire un boulot pas trop mauvais, sourit le blond.<br>Son compagnon referma les yeux, un peu fatigué. Il sentit les lèvres de Danny embrasser doucement les siennes. Souriant légèrement, Steve se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues et s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi après-midi, Danny laissa son compagnon avec Mary Ann le temps d'aller chercher Grace. Un peu assommé par les médicaments, Steve avait partagé ses premiers jours de convalescence entre le sofa du salon, le transat face à l'océan et son lit. Les visites de Chin, Kono et Kamekona l'avaient empêché de s'ennuyer. L'imposant hawaïen leur avait apporté assez de glace pour tenir un siège de plusieurs semaines, prétextant que « la glace c'est bon pour la santé et le moral ».<p>

Danny gara sa Camaro devant la maison de son ex-femme. À peine avait-il coupé le moteur que la porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel et leur fille. La gamine se précipita vers son père qui la souleva sans effort.  
>— Salut ma puce !<br>— J'suis contente de te voir ! lança Grace avant de déposer un gros baiser sur sa joue.  
>— Moi aussi, mon p'tit chat. Tu es prête ?<br>— Oui !  
>Rachel les rejoignit :<br>— Comment va Steve ?  
>— Mieux. Il est encore fatigué à cause des médocs, mais ça aurait pu être pire.<br>— Si tu veux que je vienne chercher Grace dimanche soir, appelle-moi.  
>— Ok. Merci.<br>Danny installa sa fille à l'arrière, puis prit le volant. Pendant qu'il conduisait en direction de chez son compagnon, il donna des instructions à la fillette :  
>— Oncle Steve a besoin de repos, donc je compte sur toi pour être sage, Gracie.<br>— Je le serai. Promis ! Tu crois que je pourrai quand même lui faire un câlin ?  
>— Bien sûr. Mais il ne faudra pas lui sauter dessus ni le serrer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et il faudra que tu fasses attention à son poignet aussi.<br>— Ok !  
>Il sourit, puis reporta son attention sur la route.<p>

Une fois chez Steve, ils trouvèrent celui-ci en train de feuilleter un magazine automobile, allongé sur le sofa du salon. Grace s'approcha timidement.  
>— Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? demanda le brun, prenant l'air boudeur.<br>La fillette se pencha et il la serra un long moment contre lui. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle lui adressa un immense sourire :  
>— J'ai un cadeau pour toi !<br>Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et revint avec une feuille pliée en quatre et un petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau fleuri. Steve commença par déplier la page sur laquelle se trouvait un beau dessin représentant une grande maison au bord de l'océan. Trois personnages apparaissaient sur la plage : un homme brun et un blond entourant une petite fille brune. Sous chacun était indiqué son nom de la jolie écriture ronde des enfants appliqués : Oncle Steve, Kitty Grace, Papa Danno. Le blond sourit devant le dessin de sa fille tandis que son compagnon ouvrait le paquet. Danny ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'il contenait la plus hideuse paire de chaussettes qu'il ait jamais vue. Sur un fond jaune canari étaient dessinées d'énormes fleurs de toutes les couleurs fluo existantes. Grace lança en souriant :  
>— Je voulais t'offrir une cravate mais Maman m'a dit que tu n'en portes jamais alors j'ai choisi ces jolies chaussettes rien que pour toi !<br>Steve adressa un regard noir à son amant avant de répondre à la fillette :  
>— Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci, Grace.<br>— De rien !  
>Mary Ann les rejoignit à ce moment-là. Danny fit les présentations, puis souffla :<br>— Regarde ce que ma fille a offert à ton frère.  
>La jeune femme sourit largement en voyant les chaussettes avant de lancer :<br>— Je suis en train de préparer un gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir, tu veux venir m'aider Grace ?  
>— Je peux, Papa ? demanda la fillette.<br>— Bien sûr !  
>Une fois qu'elle fut partie dans la cuisine avec Mary Ann, Danny se tourna vers son compagnon, l'air goguenard :<br>— Tu sais que tu vas être obligé de les porter.  
>— Je sais, répondit Steve en souriant.<br>— Après ça, je t'interdis de te moquer de mes cravates !  
>— Je ne me moque pas... c'est seulement que je te préfère sans...<br>Son regard se fit plus sérieux et plus intense. Danny sentit ses joues s'empourprer et grogna :  
>— Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande que tu voudrais mordre ! On a dit qu'on se tenait tranquilles jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. Et c'est d'autant plus valable quand Grace est là.<br>— Ok, désolé, soupira son compagnon. Je sens que ça va être difficile de tenir aussi longtemps !  
>— Dis-toi que ce qui se passera après n'en sera que meilleur, sourit le blond. En attendant, tu vas mettre les jolies chaussettes que ma fille t'a offertes !<p>

* * *

><p>Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire quand Danny lui enfila lesdites chaussettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grace revint dans le salon et sauta de joie, littéralement, en voyant qu'il portait son cadeau.<br>— Elles te vont trop bien, Oncle Steve !  
>Le brun échangea un regard amusé avec son compagnon qui souffla d'un air narquois :<br>— C'est vrai ça ! Tu devrais les porter souvent.  
>Steve ignora la pique, se tournant vers sa sœur qui venait de les rejoindre. Il leva la main au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche :<br>— Toi, je ne veux rien entendre !  
>— Rabats-joie ! Lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.<br>Steve reporta son attention sur Grace et Danny. La fillette s'était assise par-terre et dessinait sur une grande feuille posée sur la table basse, sous le regard attendri de son père. Une bouffée de tendresse envahit le brun alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait près de lui sa famille, de sang et de cœur. Il sut à cet instant précis qu'il serait prêt à tout pour ces trois-là, même à sacrifier sa vie s'il le fallait. Et il réalisa également combien ça serait dur pour lui si jamais Grace n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Danny. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il pourrait supporter de revenir en arrière, de n'être à nouveau qu'un ami pour celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.  
>— Steve, ça va ?<br>Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. Devinant le regard de Danny posé sur lui, il mentit :  
>— Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue.<br>— Tu veux monter dormir un peu avant de manger ? Proposa Mary Ann.  
>— Non, ça va aller. Je vais juste rester me reposer ici.<br>Danny se leva et lança :  
>— Viens, Grace, on va aller jouer un peu sur la plage pour laisser Oncle Steve au calme.<br>— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de...  
>— Repose-toi, c'est un ordre !<br>Le brun suivit des yeux son compagnon et la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la pièce, puis il ferma les paupières. Il sentit la main de sa sœur lui caresser tendrement le front.  
>— Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, grand frère.<br>Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux.  
>— De quoi...<br>— Je te connais. Et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.  
>Il soupira profondément, grimaça à cause de la douleur que ce geste réveilla dans ses côtes, puis répondit :<br>— J'ai peur, Mary... j'ai peur de le perdre. Tôt ou tard, nous allons devoir mettre Grace au courant... et si elle réagit mal, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas moi que Danny choisira. C'est normal, elle est sa fille et compte plus que tout pour lui. Mais...  
>— Tu ne devrais pas te torturer avec ça, Steve. Pourquoi ne pas juste profiter de l'instant présent ?<br>— J'essaye... je sais que je ne pourrai rien y changer, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
>Elle s'assit sur le bord du sofa, près de son frère, et posa ses mains sur les siennes.<br>— Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.  
>— Merci.<br>Elle sourit :  
>— Repose-toi, je vais aller voir où en est la cuisson du gâteau.<br>Il la regarda quitter la pièce, puis ferma les yeux, plongeant rapidement dans un sommeil léger.

_À suivre..._


	10. 10e Partie

_Voici la suite avec un petit lemon. ^^  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le reste du week-end se déroula tranquillement. Le dimanche soir, Rachel vint chercher Grace, en profitant pour saluer Steve et faire la connaissance de Mary Ann. Dix jours passèrent durant lesquels Danny fit tout pour empêcher son compagnon de s'ennuyer. Ils se mirent tous deux aux échecs, jeu pour lequel le blond fut heureux de voir qu'ils avaient à peu près le même niveau. Ils passèrent donc des heures à s'affronter amicalement dans le salon ou sur la terrasse.<p>

Cet après-midi là, alors qu'ils entamaient leur première partie de la journée dehors, le portable de Danny sonna.  
>— C'est Rachel. Je reviens.<br>Il se leva et alla répondre un peu plus loin.  
>— Danny, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'école de Grace ?<br>— Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.  
>— Elle s'est battue avec un garçon de sa classe, soupira son ex-femme.<br>— Battue ? Elle va bien ?  
>— Juste quelques bleus, mais le gamin a peut-être le nez cassé.<br>— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>— C'est bien ça le problème, elle refuse d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi.<br>— Ok, j'arrive ! Je serai là dans vingt minutes.  
>Il raccrocha et alla raconter sa conversation à Steve.<br>— Vas-y, on jouera plus tard.  
>— À tout à l'heure !<p>

Sur le trajet menant à l'école, toutes sortes d'idées traversèrent l'esprit de Danny qui ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison sa fille se serait battue et surtout, pour quelle raison elle ne voulait pas en parler avec sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva, Rachel l'attendait sur le parking. Les lèvres serrées par la contrariété, elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où se trouvait leur fille, l'autre enfant ayant été conduit à l'hôpital pour y passer une radio. La directrice, Mme Sanchez, lui fit un sermon comme quoi il était inadmissible qu'une enfant agresse comme ça un autre de ses élèves, que des mesures disciplinaires seraient prises... mais Danny ne l'écoutait pas. Agacé, il finit par la mettre un peu rudement dehors de l'infirmerie, ainsi que Rachel, pour rester seul avec Grace. La fillette gardait les yeux baissés et triturait nerveusement le bord de son tee-shirt. Il prit un tabouret, puis s'installa à côté du lit où sa fille était assise. Posant une main sur son genou, il lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
>— Mon p'tit chat... raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.<br>— Je suis désolée, Papa. Je sais que c'est mal de se battre mais...  
>Elle s'interrompit, au bord des larmes.<br>— Mais ?  
>— Marco a dit des choses horribles sur toi et Oncle Steve !<br>Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua soudain en lui. Il souffla :  
>— Allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça.<br>— Si ! C'était très méchant !  
>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?<br>— Il a dit que... que c'est pas normal que deux hommes vivent dans la même maison comme Oncle Steve et toi. Il a dit que... que vous êtes... je peux pas le dire, c'est un vilain mot...  
>— Tu peux me le dire à l'oreille ? Je te promets que je ne te gronderai pas. Je veux juste savoir.<br>Grace hocha la tête. Il se pencha et elle lui murmura :  
>— Des pédés.<br>Le cœur de Danny se serra alors que sa fille éclatait en sanglots en s'exclamant :  
>— Il a dit que les gens comme vous n'ont pas le droit de vivre !<br>Horrifié, il attira Grace dans ses bras et la serra très fort en soufflant :  
>— Chut... tout va bien ma chérie, je suis là...<br>Elle pleura un long moment contre son épaule, puis se redressa en essuyant ses joues avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Danny lui tendit un mouchoir en soupirant :  
>— Ce que t'as dit ce Marco est effectivement horrible. Je comprends que tu l'aies frappé, mais ça n'est pas la solution.<br>— Oui, mais toi, tu frappes bien les méchants, non ?  
>— C'est mon travail, mon p'tit chat. Et quand je peux l'éviter, je préfère ne pas recourir à la violence. Tu comprends ?<br>Elle hocha la tête en reniflant. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, se demandant comment aborder le sujet dont ils devaient parler à présent. Ce fut sa fille qui décida pour lui :  
>— Dis, Papa, Oncle Steve et toi, vous êtes amoureux ?<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>— Oui, nous le sommes. Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre. Et j'aurais préféré t'en parler à une autre occasion. Mais tu es une grande fille maintenant. Tu es assez grande pour comprendre.<br>— Tu vas te marier avec lui ?  
>Son ton était plus curieux que choqué, ce qui rassura un peu Danny.<br>— Je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas en couple depuis longtemps. Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'Oncle Steve et moi soyons amoureux ?  
>Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis répondit avec un demi-sourire.<br>— Je ne crois pas. Et Oncle Steve, faudra que je l'appelle Papa ?  
>— Tu n'y es pas obligée. Il peut rester « Oncle Steve » si tu préfères. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux.<br>— D'accord !  
>Danny n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur la directrice :<br>— Monsieur Williams, je pense qu'il serait préférable que votre ex-femme ramène Grace chez elle.  
>Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis prit la main de sa fille pour l'accompagner rejoindre sa mère. Rachel lui adressa un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit :<br>— On en parlera plus tard.  
>Grace refusa de lâcher sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés sur le parking. Là, il l'installa dans la voiture de Rachel, puis lui sourit :<br>— Surtout, si tu as la moindre question ou si quelque chose te dérange par rapport à ce qu'on s'est dit, tu m'en parles.  
>— D'accord.<br>— Danno t'aime, mon p'tit chat.  
>— Je t'aime, Papa.<br>Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis ferma la portière. Rachel attendait, les bras croisés.  
>— Alors ?<br>Danny soupira profondément. Il ne voulait pas d'une confrontation avec elle maintenant, ce qu'il sentait arriver.  
>— Ramène-la chez toi, je passerai dans la soirée pour qu'on en discute.<br>— Mais...  
>— J'ai quelque chose à dire à la directrice.<br>Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fit volte-face et rentra dans l'école. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le bureau de Mme Sanchez dont la porte était ouverte. Elle raccrochait juste son téléphone lorsqu'il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.  
>— Monsieur Williams ?<br>— Tout d'abord, c'est Lieutenant Williams, je vous prie, Madame la Directrice. Ensuite, j'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Grace et ce Marco.  
>— Je viens justement d'avoir son père au téléphone. Vous avez de la chance, Marco n'a pas le nez cassé. Mais cette affaire passera tout de même devant le conseil de discipline. Notre établissement n'admet pas que nos élèves se battent comme des gamins des rues.<br>— Et votre établissement admet-il, par hasard, les insultes homophobes ?  
>La femme eut l'air choqué.<br>— Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
>Il rapporta ce que le gamin avait dit à Grace. Pour terminer, il ajouta :<br>— Je me doute bien que ce Marco a entendu ces horreurs quelque part, sûrement chez lui, mais ça n'en reste pas moins inexcusable. Si vous faites passer ma fille devant le conseil de discipline pour cette bagarre, je vous jure que je fais remonter cette histoire aux oreilles de Madame la Gouverneure Jameson qui, je le pense, n'admettra pas qu'on tolère, et approuve visiblement, des propos homophobes dans une des écoles de son île.  
>La directrice ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, mais la referma aussitôt. Danny se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle souffla enfin :<br>— Je pense que nous allons oublier cette fâcheuse histoire.  
>— C'est une excellente idée !<br>Et il sortit sans la saluer. 

* * *

><p>Steve zappait machinalement, jetant à peine un regard à l'écran, soucieux pour Grace et Danny. Il venait de tomber sur un documentaire sur les dauphins lorsqu'il entendit la voiture de son compagnon se garer devant la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond entra et claqua presque la porte. Steve éteignit la télé et demanda :<br>— Danny, ça va ?  
>— Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin... bref...<br>Il soupira profondément, puis se laissa tomber dans le sofa à côté de son amant.  
>— Que s'est-il passé ?<br>— Elle sait.  
>Le cœur de Steve manqua un battement.<br>— Elle sait ? Tu veux dire...  
>— Grace sait pour nous deux.<br>Ne parvenant pas à lire l'expression de son compagnon, le brun souffla, inquiet :  
>— Et ?<br>— Elle le prend plutôt bien.  
>Une vague de soulagement traversa Steve qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pourtant, il remarqua vite que l'autre homme était très tendu.<br>— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es prêt à exploser ?  
>Danny se releva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, Steve se leva à son tour, puis se planta sur son chemin pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Le blond stoppa net, soupirant profondément.<br>— Le gamin avec qui elle s'est battue a tenu des propos homophobes sur toi et moi. Du coup, la directrice voulait faire passer Grace en conseil de discipline et il a fallu que je la menace de faire intervenir Jameson pour qu'elle reconsidère sa position.  
>Abasourdi, Steve le prit par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir avant de demander :<br>— Tu vas tout reprendre depuis le début, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir suivi.  
>Danny lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Quand il eut fini, le brun souffla :<br>— Je trouve que tu as bien réagi. À ta place, j'aurais demandé le renvoi définitif de ce Marco !  
>— Je n'y ai même pas pensé sur le coup, sourit le blond. J'ai surtout voulu protéger Grace. Mais je crois que je vais retourner rendre une petite visite à Mme Sanchez demain. Avant ça... je dois aller voir Rachel pour tout lui raconter.<br>— Tu penses qu'elle va mal prendre notre relation ?  
>— J'en suis presque sûr. Et j'ai peur qu'elle se serve de ça pour demander la garde totale de Grace.<br>— Tu sais, Mary Ann m'a donné un bon conseil il y a quelques temps : ça ne sert à rien de se tourmenter au sujet de quelque chose de potentiellement mauvais avant que ça n'arrive. Et elle avait raison.  
>— Et c'était à propos de quoi qu'elle t'avait donné ce conseil ?<br>— Tu te souviens du vendredi soir où Grace était là et que vous êtes sortis jouer dehors pendant que je me reposais ici ?  
>— Bien sûr.<br>— En fait, j'ai un peu menti. Ce n'était pas que la fatigue qui me perturbait ce jour-là. Je me demandais quelle serait la réaction de ta fille quand elle saurait pour nous. Et j'ai eu peur de te perdre. C'est là que Mary Ann m'a dit de ne pas me torturer les méninges avec ça, que j'aurais tout le temps de le faire quand elle saurait.  
>— Ta sœur est une femme avisée.<br>— Mouais... quand elle veut, sourit Steve. Et je t'interdis de lui dire que j'ai dis ça !  
>— Promis !<br>Danny se leva à nouveau du sofa.  
>— Je vais aller voir Rachel maintenant. Autant crever l'abcès le plus tôt possible. Après, j'en serai débarrassé.<br>— Ok.  
>Le blond se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis repartit. <p>

**Trois heures plus tard**

Steve finissait de mettre la table lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il sentit le corps chaud de son amant se coller contre son dos et ses bras entourer son torse. Entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Danny posés sur son ventre, il demanda :  
>— Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?<br>— Un peu moins mal que je le craignais. Bien sûr, elle a commencé par hurler quand je lui ai dit pour nous deux. Tellement bien qu'on a dû sortir de la maison pour ne pas faire peur à Grace. Et puis je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais rien programmé, que j'étais simplement tombé amoureux que toi et que son opinion m'importait peu. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais déjà gay avant notre mariage ou si c'était après que ça m'avait pris. Tu aurais été fier de moi car j'ai réussi à lui répondre sans m'agacer que je n'étais pas gay, que je n'aimais pas les hommes en général, que c'était toi, juste toi...  
>Ému, Steve lança pour tenter d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère :<br>— Attention, overdose de guimauve en vue !  
>Il sentit Danny rire doucement contre son omoplate.<br>— Et par rapport à Grace ?  
>— Disons que le fait d'avoir comme connaissance la gouverneure m'a encore une fois bien aidé. J'ai pris Rachel de court en lui disant que si elle essayait de m'enlever la garde de ma fille, j'utiliserai mes relations avec Jameson pour la contrer. Elle a eu l'air convaincue que ça marcherait car elle n'a rien répondu. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle se réveille un jour en se disant qu'elle va m'envoyer devant un juge pour ça, mais pour l'instant, je pense avoir un peu de répit.<br>Steve repoussa légèrement son compagnon afin de pouvoir se retourner entre ses bras.  
>— Alors, tout va bien ?<br>— Oui. Enfin, tout ira bien quand tu seras totalement guéri, sourit Danny.  
>Son amant lui adressa un regard narquois.<br>— Et c'est qui l'obsédé ici ?  
>— Je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! Se défendit le blond.<br>— Mouais... mais tu as raison... j'ai hâte de pouvoir abuser de ton corps de rêve... surtout que cette cuisine a tendance à me rappeler un certain souvenir...  
>— Eh bien, tu vas devoir réfréner encore tes ardeurs, mon cher ! Lança Danny en s'écartant de lui.<br>Steve leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant profondément. Il espérait vraiment que cette période d'abstinence allait bientôt se terminer car il commençait à sentir sa frustration devenir un peu trop envahissante. 

* * *

><p>Quatre semaines après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Steve y retourna passer une visite de contrôle. Son entorse au poignet nécessitait encore une quinzaine de jours de bandage. Quant à ses côtes, après passage d'une radio, il apparut qu'elles étaient presque guéries. Le médecin préconisa tout de même de ne pas reprendre d'activité sportive, d'aucune sorte, jusqu'à la prochaine visite de contrôle, deux semaines plus tard.<br>Danny accueillit la nouvelle avec flegme, même s'il devenait pour lui aussi de plus en plus difficile de contenir sa frustration. Les pires moments de leurs journées étaient le matin au réveil et le soir au coucher. Comme Steve refusait de dormir sans lui, il devait retenir son envie pour ne pas frustrer encore plus son amant qui l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.

Le lendemain de la visite à l'hôpital, vers 3 heures du matin, Danny s'éveilla dans un état d'excitation avancée suite au rêve plus qu'érotique qu'il venait de faire. Incapable de se calmer, il décida de se rendre dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche froide. C'était ça ou terminer tout seul ce que son rêve avait commencé, ce qu'il se refusait à faire avec son amant dans la pièce voisine. Il se faufila sans bruit dans la salle de bains et ôta son débardeur et son boxer. Il allait ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide lorsque la voix de Steve retentit juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :  
>— Je connais un meilleur moyen...<br>Danny se retourna et constata que son amant était dans la même tenue d'Adam que lui.  
>— Steve, tu sais qu'il ne...<br>— … faut pas faire ça tant que mes côtes ne sont pas totalement guéries, je sais ! Mais je vais finir par devenir dingue ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !  
>Avant que Danny ait eu le temps de répliquer, son compagnon captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Le blond savait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais le désir violent qui le submergea ne lui permit pas de repousser le brun. Sans rompre le baiser, Steve ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et poussa son amant dessous. Leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir fiévreusement leurs corps. Danny avait l'impression de perdre la tête sous les caresses de plus en plus précises de son compagnon. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le blond attrapa le gel douche, puis en versa sur le torse du brun avant de se mettre à le savonner consciencieusement. Il avait fait ça dans le but de faire retomber un peu la pression, mais finalement, cela ne fit qu'attiser son envie. Steve s'adossa à la paroi, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos, gémissant légèrement quand les mains de son amant approchaient de certaines zones sensibles de son anatomie. Au bout d'un moment, il inversa les rôles. Il obligea Danny à se retourner et lui savonna tendrement le dos. Alors que ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas, Steve se pencha vers l'autre homme pour lui souffler à l'oreille :<br>— Tu me fais confiance ?  
>— Bien sûr.<br>— N'hésite pas à m'arrêter.  
>Surpris, Danny se laissa faire lorsque son amant le fit se pencher légèrement en avant. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit les doigts du brun glisser sur et entre ses fesses qu'il comprit. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû tout arrêter à ce moment-là, qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, mais curieusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait totalement en confiance. Et la perspective de ce qui allait suivre exacerbait même son envie. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper inconsciemment lorsque le doigt de Steve s'insinua légèrement en lui. La langue de son compagnon caressa alors son lobe d'oreille gauche, puis descendit dans sa nuque pour rejoindre le droit, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il se détendit, permettant à la phalange du brun de le pénétrer un peu plus. Quelques instants plus tard, un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Alors que Danny s'habituait à l'intrusion et commençait à trouver ça agréable, Steve retira ses doigts. Le blond grogna de frustration, mais son amant lui murmura :<br>— On va y aller doucement.  
>Le brun enlaça son compagnon, plaquant son membre tendu contre ses fesses. De sa main valide, il s'empara de l'érection délaissée de Danny pour la caresser lentement. Il se mit à onduler du bassin au même rythme que celui de sa main sur la virilité du blond. Le plaisir monta par vague de plus en plus intense en eux. Danny appuya ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la douche, les yeux clos, la tête reversée en arrière tournée vers Steve qui dévorait son cou et ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent tous deux submergés par un violent orgasme qui les laissa pantelants.<p>

Après avoir repris son souffle, Danny se tourna vers son amant, un peu inquiet.  
>— Steve, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à tes côtes ?<br>— Un peu, mais ça en valait le coup ! Sourit le brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
>Le blond soupira :<br>— Maintenant, avoue que c'est toi le plus obsédé de nous deux !  
>— Ok, tu as gagné, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Steve en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Et maintenant, si on retournait au lit ?<br>Lorsqu'ils furent séchés et qu'ils eurent enfilé des sous-vêtements propres, ils allèrent se recoucher. Danny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui lui demanda, l'air inquiet :  
>— Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?<br>— Pour avoir bravé l'interdit du docteur ? Un peu, mais comme tu l'as dit, ça valait le coup.  
>— Je ne parlais pas de ça...<br>Comprenant, le blond sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Il souffla :  
>— Non, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était... nouveau pour moi... mais pas désagréable...<br>— J'aurais dû t'en parler avant... ne pas...  
>— Ne te tortures pas avec ça. Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu le fasses, je t'aurais arrêté de suite. Je t'avoue que j'ai été un peu surpris au début... Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que j'ai pu expérimenter par le passé. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'était pas désagréable. Et je ne serai pas contre l'idée de recommencer une prochaine fois... et même d'aller plus loin...<br>Son compagnon lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Danny soupira :  
>— On devrait dormir. Je ne suis plus en vacances moi ! J'ai eu la chance que les malfrats se tiennent à carreau depuis une semaine et que Chin et Kono n'aient pas besoin de moi, mais je sens que ça ne va pas durer. <p>

* * *

><p>Le pressentiment de Danny s'avéra malheureusement exact. Vers 6 heures 30, son portable sonna, les réveillant tous les deux. Steve grogna contre l'importun alors que son compagnon répondait :<br>— Williams...  
>Un silence pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur.<br>— Ok, j'arrive !  
>Il se raccrocha et se leva. Steve demanda :<br>— Que se passe-t-il ?  
>— C'était Chin. Il y a eu un cambriolage chez une amie de la gouverneure. Le mari a interrompu les voleurs et a été poignardé. Il est dans un état critique. Jameson veut que le 5-0 s'occupe de cette affaire. Je vais m'habiller.<br>Il disparut dans la salle de bains. Bien réveillé, Steve décida de ne pas traîner au lit plus longtemps et descendit préparer le café pour son compagnon. Une fois prêt, Danny le rejoignit dans la cuisine.  
>— Tu aurais pu rester au lit, le gronda-t-il.<br>— Sans toi, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, sourit le brun.  
>Il l'attira pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis remplit le thermos et le donna à son compagnon en soufflant :<br>— Sois prudent.  
>— Promis ! Je t'appellerai si jamais l'enquête se prolonge et que je dois rentrer tard.<br>— Ok. À ce soir !  
>— À ce soir !<br>Ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant que Danny ne quitte la maison. Une fois seul, Steve se servit une tasse de café noir et sortit le boire sur la terrasse. Il s'installa dans l'un des transats, le regard fixé sur l'océan pacifique. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé, il n'avait pas pu nager ni surfer et le contact de l'eau salée sur sa peau lui manquait énormément. Bien sûr, il aurait pu juste se baigner, mais il était conscient que cela n'aurait fait que le frustrer davantage. Et il avait déjà eu bien assez de raisons d'être frustré sans rajouter celle-là. Le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint soudain. Il se força à penser à autre chose, se concentrant sur le va-et-vient des vagues qui se brisaient sur la plage.

En fin de matinée, Steve eut la visite de sa sœur qui s'invita à déjeuner. Alors qu'ils commençaient juste leur repas, elle lança :  
>— J'ai reçu deux mails de journaux, un de L.A., l'autre de San Diego, qui sont intéressés par ma candidature donc je vais devoir repartir sur le continent la semaine prochaine. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci je pourrai revenir à Hawaii pour quelque chose de plus joyeux qu'un enterrement.<br>— Je l'espère aussi. Tu vas me manquer, sœurette.  
>— Oh, je suis sûre que tu seras trop occupé avec ton Danny pour penser à moi ! sourit-elle d'un air complice.<br>Il répondit d'un sourire.  
>— Tu pars quand ?<br>— Vendredi, dans la matinée.  
>— Je pourrai t'accompagner à l'aéroport si tu veux.<br>— Pourquoi pas. Cependant je te rappelle que tu n'as plus de voiture depuis que tu as fait exploser la tienne pour faire croire à ta mort.  
>— Je sais, soupira Steve. Je comptais d'ailleurs aller en acheter une autre mais Danny refuse que je le fasse tant que le médecin ne m'aura pas expressément autorisé à conduire à nouveau. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre un taxi.<br>— C'est vrai. Il faut que je vérifie l'horaire de mon vol. Je t'appellerai pour te dire à quelle heure tu dois passer me chercher.  
>— D'accord.<br>Ils continuèrent leur repas en parlant d'un peu de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Mary Ann demande soudain :  
>— Tu savais que les mariages gays sont autorisés dans le New-Jersey.<br>Manquant de s'étouffer, Steve toussa, puis grogna :  
>— Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ?<br>— Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'épouser maintenant, grand nigaud ! Mais si Danny est vraiment le bon, tu devrais y penser.  
>— Pour l'instant, on va déjà profiter de notre vie commune et du fait que sa fille a accepté notre relation. Après, on verra... Et puis, si un jour on doit en arriver là, il devra d'abord mettre sa famille au courant. Ce qui risque de moins bien se passer qu'avec Grace.<br>— Toujours aussi négatif, frérot ! soupira Mary Ann en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>— Non, je suis juste réaliste. Tant que nous restons ici, le problème ne se pose pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit pressé de le leur annoncer, donc tout ça n'est pas d'actualité.<br>— Ok ! J'ai compris ! Mais j'espère que si un jour vous vous mariez, je serai ta demoiselle d'honneur ! ajouta la jeune femme en riant.  
>Il lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras, puis éclata de rire à son tour. Redevenant sérieux, il souffla :<br>— Le jour où je me marierai, tu seras mon témoin, ma chère.  
>— J'en serai honorée, sourit Mary Ann.<br>Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, puis allèrent faire une grande promenade sur la plage.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque le portable de Steve sonna. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon.  
>— Danny ? Alors, comme ça se passe ?<br>— Plutôt bien. On monte un flag' ce soir avec le soutien de la police d'Honolulu donc je voulais te prévenir que je risque de rentrer tard, sûrement au milieu de la nuit.  
>— Ok. Sois prudent.<br>— Je le suis toujours, pas comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance qui a tendance à attirer les balles de revolver et autres petites choses dangereuses.  
>— Comme si c'était de ma faute ! répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Il entendit son compagnon rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
>— Allez, je dois te laisser, Kono et Chin m'attendent pour préparer le flag'.<br>— Passe-leur le bonjour.  
>— Je n'y manquerai pas.<br>Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Steve se tourna vers sa sœur :  
>— Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? Danny rentrera très tard.<br>— Et si on allait au restaurant ? J'ai envie de déguster les fameuses langoustes de chez Orchids.  
>— Pourquoi pas !<p>

_À suivre..._


	11. 11e Partie

Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette fic. Voici donc comme promis la fin avec un lemon. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le flag' avait été un succès. Le 5-0, aidé par la police d'Honolulu, avait arrêté les cambrioleurs, dont celui qui avait tué l'époux de l'amie de la gouverneure, sans même avoir à tirer un coup de feu. Après avoir accompagné tout ce petit monde en cellule, les trois amis se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain au QG pour établir leurs rapports.<br>Danny quitta Kono et Chin vers une heure du matin, heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer. Lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison de Steve - il n'arrivait pas encore à se considérer totalement chez lui - tout était éteint. Il monta sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui devait certainement dormir. Il alla prendre une douche dans sa salle de bains avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Steve. Le brun était allongé sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous le visage, le drap repoussé jusqu'à sa taille. Danny resta quelques instants à contempler la peau tatouée de son amant, attendri de le voir aussi paisible, ce qui était plutôt rare pour la boule de nerfs qu'était Steven McGarrett. Enfin, il se décida à se coucher. Il se glissa dans le lit le plus silencieusement possible et s'installa sur le côté. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit Steve s'approcher et l'attirer dans ses bras.  
>— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, souffla Danny en plongeant dans le regard clair de son compagnon.<br>— Aucune importance. Tout s'est bien passé ?  
>— Impec ! Si toutes les affaires pouvaient se dérouler aussi tranquillement, ça serait l'idéal !<br>Steve sourit, puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
>— Et toi, tu as fait quoi de ta journée ?<br>— Mary Ann est venue. On s'est promenés et on a dîné chez Orchids.  
>— Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien quand je ne suis pas là ! souffla Danny, faussement vexé.<br>— Les absents non toujours tort, non ?  
>Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Steve reprit :<br>— Elle repart à Los Angeles vendredi matin. Elle a deux entretiens pour du boulot.  
>— C'est bien pour elle. J'espère que ça va marcher.<br>— Moi aussi.  
>Danny étouffa un bâillement. Son compagnon l'embrassa à nouveau, puis ferma les yeux. Le blond l'imita. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit profondément.<p>

La semaine se déroula à peu près sur le même rythme, à croire que tous les criminels d'Hawaii avaient décidé de se réveiller avant le retour de Steve McGarrett à la tête du 5-0. Danny passait ses journées et une bonne partie de ses nuits au travail. Quand il rentrait, il était si fatigué qu'il ne faisait que se doucher et dormir.  
>Le répit arriva enfin le vendredi soir où Danny devait récupérer Grace. Il n'avait pas pu l'avoir deux week-ends plus tôt, car les parents de Rachel étaient exceptionnellement en visite à Hawaii et la jeune femme avait tenu à ce que sa fille passe le plus de temps possible avec ses grands-parents qu'elle voyait rarement. Il n'avait pas pu refuser car il aurait fait de même si la situation avait été inversée. Du coup, il n'avait pas vu Grace depuis l'incident à l'école et depuis qu'elle savait pour Steve et lui. Ils s'étaient bien sûr parlé au téléphone plusieurs fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender légèrement ces retrouvailles.<br>N'ayant pas le temps de passer chez lui, Danny partit directement du 5-0 pour se rendre chez son ex-femme. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Rachel l'attendait avec leur fille devant la porte. Comme à son habitude, la gamine se précipita dans les bras de son père dès qu'il fut descendu de voiture. Rachel les rejoignit, l'air fermé. Sans un mot, elle remit à Danny le sac de Grace et fit volte-face pour rentrer. À la fois amusé et agacé par son attitude, il lui lança d'un ton jovial :  
>— Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir, Rachel !<br>Elle ne se retourna pas. Haussant les épaules, il fit monter sa fille à l'arrière de la Camaro, puis prit le chemin de la maison de Steve. Durant le trajet, Grace lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école pendant la semaine, ne permettant pas au silence de s'installer. Danny l'écouta d'une oreille, amusé par son babillage.  
>Au moment où il se garait devant la maison, Grace lui demanda :<br>— Pourquoi maman est fâchée contre toi et Oncle Steve ?  
>Il soupira profondément :<br>— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parfois les adultes font des choses que les autres ne comprennent pas. Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ?  
>— Non. Elle ne dit jamais rien quand je suis là. Mais je l'ai entendu en parler avec Stan. Et elle était en colère.<br>Agacé, Danny se força à rester calme pour sa fille. Il descendit de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière en soufflant :  
>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes et ça finira par s'arranger.<br>Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais sourit :  
>— D'accord.<br>Steve sortit de la maison à ce moment-là. Danny appréhendait la réaction de sa fille. Celle-ci s'approcha du brun, l'air sérieux et lui lança :  
>— Papa et toi vous êtes amoureux, d'accord. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, t'auras affaire à moi !<br>Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé. Steve s'agenouilla devant Grace, puis répondit :  
>— Je te promets que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.<br>— Juré ?  
>— Juré !<br>Elle hocha la tête et demanda :  
>— Je peux te faire un câlin ?<br>Il lui ouvrit les bras elle alla se blottir contre lui. Soulagé, Danny les couva d'un regard attendri.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, après que Danny ait mis sa fille au lit, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse à siroter une bière. Confortablement installé sur l'un des transats, Steve souffla :<br>— Je dois t'avouer qu'avant que tu arrives avec Grace, j'étais un peu inquiet.  
>— Tu n'étais pas le seul. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle l'ait pris aussi bien. En revanche, je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Rachel.<br>Le brun adressa un regard interrogatif à son compagnon. Celui-ci expliqua :  
>— Grace l'a entendue en parler à Stan, et apparemment, avec colère. Vu comment c'est parti, elle va plus être perturbée par la réaction de sa mère que par le fait que toi et moi soyons ensemble. Je ne veux pas que Grace pâtisse de la bêtise de Rachel.<br>— Je comprends. Et je te soutiendrai.  
>Danny sourit :<br>— Merci. Parfois, tu dois te dire que tu aurais mieux fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un mec qui n'a pas un passif aussi envahissant.  
>Steve se redressa et attrapa la main de son amant :<br>— Je te promets que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. C'est toi que j'aime, avec tes qualités et tes défauts, avec ton passif, ton ex-femme et surtout ta gamine géniale. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.  
>— Finalement, le McGarrett est un grand romantique qui s'ignore, le taquina Danny.<br>L'intéressé haussa les épaules en souriant :  
>— Avoue que ça te plait un peu quand on tombe dans la guimauve.<br>— Bien sûr que ça me plait.  
>Danny se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sentant l'excitation l'envahir, Steve souffla quand ils se séparèrent :<br>— Je croyais qu'on devait être sages quand Grace est là.  
>— Elle dort... et je ne compte pas aller plus loin ce soir.<br>— Alors tu devrais descendre de là... parce que si tu restes sur mes genoux, je ne réponds de rien...  
>Le brun vit avec satisfaction son amant rougir légèrement. Il se leva et lança :<br>— Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller me coucher ! Bonne nuit, Steven !  
>— Bonne nuit, Daniel ! sourit le brun.<br>Steve termina sa bière, puis rentra à son tour.

Le reste du week-end se déroula tranquillement. Les deux hommes conduisirent Grace à la fête foraine et au zoo. Durant ces deux jours, Steve avait vraiment l'impression de s'être trouvé une nouvelle famille. Il aimait déjà Grace comme si elle était sa propre fille et serait prêt à tout pour elle. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre, une vraie raison de vivre.

Le dimanche soir, Danny partit ramener la fillette chez sa mère. Steve l'attendit en lui préparant ses plats préférés pour le dîner, conscient que son compagnon risquait d'avoir besoin de réconfort s'il y avait confrontation avec Rachel. Steve finissait de mettre la table lorsque l'autre homme revint.  
>— Alors ?<br>— Elle n'était pas là. Stan m'a dit qu'elle était partie voir une de ses amies. Je n'y ai pas cru, bien sûr, mais du coup, c'est avec lui que j'ai discuté. Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a agréablement surpris. Il a très bien compris que je veuille protéger Grace et m'a promis d'en parler avec Rachel.  
>— Tu penses qu'il le fera ?<br>— Je crois. Il avait l'air sincère quand il m'a souhaité d'être heureux avec toi. En même temps, je pense qu'il est soulagé que je sois casé et que je ne cherche plus à reconquérir sa femme.  
>— J'imagine. Même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle t'a préféré Stan, je suis bien heureux qu'elle l'ait fait.<br>Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Steve souffla :  
>— Installe-toi, je t'ai préparé quelques gourmandises pour ce soir.<br>— Hum, je suis gâté... sourit Danny en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans le plat que son compagnon venait de poser sur la table.  
>Après dîner, ils firent une partie d'échec dans le salon. Quand ils eurent fini, le brun soupira :<br>— Vivement vendredi que je passe cet examen de contrôle et qu'on m'autorise à reprendre le boulot !  
>— Tu as tellement hâte que ça de courir après des suspects et de te faire tirer dessus ? l'interrogea Danny.<br>— Surtout de me faire tirer dessus, ça m'a énormément manqué ! répondit Steve en riant. Non, sérieusement, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est ces journées passées avec toi, quand on fait équipe sur des affaires. Et puis j'adore cette maison, mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de la voir ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : passer le plus de temps possible hors d'ici !  
>— Je te comprends, sourit le blond. Moi aussi, je...<br>Son portable sonna, l'interrompant. Il soupira profondément en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.  
>— C'est Kono.<br>Il décrocha, écouta quelques secondes, puis referma le clapet de l'appareil en râlant :  
>— Et voilà ! Un meurtre à la marina ! C'est reparti !<br>Steve l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils échangèrent un léger baiser avant que le blond ne monte dans la Camaro. Lorsque le véhicule fut hors de vue, le brun rentra, frustré de devoir rester en arrière. Tout en allant se coucher, il espéra grandement que le médecin le laisserait reprendre le travail dès la semaine suivante.

* * *

><p><strong>Environ 76 heures plus tard<strong>

Danny sortit de la Camaro et rentra dans la maison comme un automate. Il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir, ne pas se rappeler les horreurs dont il avait été témoin quelques heures plus tôt. La nuit était bien avancée et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Steve endormi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains de son compagnon, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Les yeux clos, il repoussait laborieusement les images terribles qui voulaient s'insinuer dans son esprit. En vain. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son visage. Il entendit à peine la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. Il sentit tout à coup le corps chaud de Steve se glisser face à lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le blond se blottit contre le torse puissant de son compagnon qui le serra dans ses bras. Le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule du brun, Danny parvintt enfin à retrouver un semblant de paix. Il appréciait que son amant ne lui pose aucune question, se contente juste d'être là pour lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Steve ne ferme l'eau et attrape une serviette. Il essuya consciencieusement le corps du blond qui savourait la caresse du tissu éponge sur sa peau. Son compagnon lui ceignit ensuite les reins avec la serviette avant de s'essuyer à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut sec et qu'il eut mis une serviette autour de sa propre taille, Steve lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre.  
>Ce n'est qu'une fois au lit, quand ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre, que le brun demanda :<br>— Tu veux en parler ?  
>Pour toute réponse, Danny se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus vorace. Il ne voulait pas penser et le sexe était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour anesthésier son cerveau. Il attrapa la main de Steve et la glissa sous sa propre serviette, sur ses fesses. Il fut surpris lorsque son compagnon le repoussa doucement.<br>— Non, souffla Steve d'un ton ferme.  
>— S'il te plait... j'en ai besoin... pour ne pas penser... Je veux...<br>— Je sais ce que tu veux, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour de bonnes raisons.  
>— Mais j'en ai envie... gémit Danny, sentant malgré tout sa détermination faiblir.<br>— Moi aussi, je te le jure. Cependant si je refuse de céder, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu associes la première fois où je te ferai l'amour à un souvenir professionnel désagréable, quel qu'il soit. Pour l'instant, tu veux le faire... mais je suis persuadé qu'après, tu le regretteras.  
>Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre :<br>— Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler... si tu changes d'avis, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.  
>Sentant les larmes poindre, le blond ferma les yeux. Il était conscient que son amant avait raison. Il bredouilla :<br>— Je... je suis désolé...  
>Steve l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement son front. Danny prit une profonde inspiration, comprenant qu'il devait parler, même si ça ne l'empêcherait probablement pas de faire des cauchemars.<br>— Tu sais le type qu'on a retrouvé mort dans la marina dimanche soir d'une balle dans la tête ? On n'a réussi à avoir son identification que la nuit dernière. C'était un clandestin thaïlandais, arrivé sur un bateau coréen la semaine précédente. En remontant la piste des passeurs, on est arrivés à un quai où étaient stockés des containers. L'un d'entre eux...  
>Il s'interrompit, sentant la nausée monter, mais se força à continuer :<br>— Je n'avais jamais senti aucune odeur aussi horrible que celle-là... Ils étaient morts... tous...  
>Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau.<br>— C'était des enfants, Steve... que des enfants...  
>Incapable de continuer, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon qui le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.<p>

* * *

><p>La douleur de Danny lui faisait mal. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'horreur de cette découverte et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir son compagnon durant cette épreuve. Il savait qu'en voyant ces enfants victimes d'hommes sans scrupules, le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer sa propre fille à leur place. Et il comprenait aisément son malaise.<br>Steve sentit son compagnon s'apaiser peu à peu contre lui. Alors qu'il pensait que Danny avait fini par s'endormir, celui-ci souffla d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs :  
>— Merci...<br>Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Steve avait compris. Le blond releva la tête et ils échangèrent un baiser léger. Puis, Danny se réinstalla contre son épaule.  
>— Dors, mon Danno... je veille sur toi...<p>

Steve fut réveillé deux fois au court de la nuit par l'agitation de son compagnon, poursuivi par des cauchemars. À chaque fois, le blond sortit du sommeil en tremblant et mit un long moment à se calmer entre ses bras.  
>Le brun s'éveilla finalement au petit matin. Danny s'était un peu écarté de lui et dormait profondément, enfin paisible. Steve le contempla un moment sans bouger, puis décida d'aller lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il se leva, enfila un boxer et descendit sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant que la cafetière chauffait, il fit quelques pancakes. Il disposa le tout sur un plateau avec de la confiture et du sirop d'érable et remonta. Danny dormait toujours mais la façon dont il bougeait inconsciemment prouvait qu'il n'était pas loin de se réveiller. Steve prit l'un des mugs fumants et l'approcha du visage de son compagnon. Sans ouvrir les yeux, celui-ci sourit :<br>— Petit-déjeuner au lit... j'adore...  
>Il finit par soulever les paupières, posant son regard encore embrumé de sommeil sur son amant. Steve fit le tour du lit, puis s'installa à côté de Danny qui s'étira langoureusement avant de s'asseoir. Le drap glissa jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant son torse plus qu'appétissant, parsemé d'une toison claire où le brun adorait passer les doigts. Steve dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son compagnon sans sommation. Détournant les yeux, il avala une gorgée de café.<br>— Tu me gâtes ce matin, souffla le blond.  
>— Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir.<br>— Merci. J'apprécie vraiment l'attention.  
>Alors que Danny mordait dans un pancake avec appétit, Steve le fixa un moment, curieux de connaître son état d'esprit. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, son compagnon avala sa bouchée et souffla :<br>— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais mieux. Et je voulais encore te remercier... tu as su être raisonnable pour moi quand je n'y arrivais pas.  
>— C'est normal. Je suppose que tu vas devoir y retourner aujourd'hui ?<br>Danny soupira avant de répondre :  
>— Malheureusement.<br>— Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.  
>— Je te rappelle que tu es encore en arrêt maladie pour deux jours au moins.<br>Steve grogna :  
>— Je sais... mais j'en ai marre de rester ici. Et puis je ne suis pas obligé d'aller sur le terrain, je peux juste te donner un coup de main pour la paperasse.<br>— Tu crois vraiment que tu vas résister si on a un appel ? Que tu vas sagement rester au QG pendant que Chin, Kono et moi, on ira enquêter ?  
>Steve soupira profondément.<br>— Non, je ne pourrai pas, admit-il.  
>Danny lui sourit.<br>— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça devrait aller.  
>— Ok. Mais si tu as besoin de parler... ou si tu as besoin de me voir, appelle, je viendrai immédiatement.<br>— Promis !  
>Le blond termina son petit-déjeuner, puis alla se préparer. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il quitta la maison sous le regard à la fois inquiet et frustré de son compagnon.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour Danny. Après la découverte macabre faite dans le container, ses collègues et lui avaient dû se replonger dans l'affaire afin de trouver les responsables. Leurs investigations leur avait permis de trouver l'identité des passeurs et leur planque. L'un d'entre eux eut la bonne idée de tirer sur les enquêteurs du 5-0, permettant ainsi à Danny de le descendre avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Une fois cette affaire finie, ils bouclèrent leurs rapports rapidement et se quittèrent en espérant avoir un week-end tranquille.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Steve en milieu d'après-midi, Danny constata que la maison était vide. Il comprit alors que son compagnon devait être parti à l'hôpital passer sa visite de contrôle. N'ayant pas envie de grand chose, il alla se chercher une bière et s'installa devant la télévision. Alors qu'il zappait, il eut la surprise de tomber sur un bulletin d'alerte : une tempête approchait et toucherait Honolulu la nuit même. Cela voulait dire que tous les services publics de la ville seraient mobilisés. Il ne savait pas si le 5-0 le serait et il espérait que non. Tempête ou pas, il avait besoin de se reposer. Alors qu'il cherchait un subterfuge qui leur permettrait, à Steve et lui, de rester chez eux, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'extirpa du sofa et rejoignit son compagnon qui lui adressa un grand sourire :  
>— Je suis officiellement autorisé à reprendre le travail dès lundi matin. Je dois juste retourner passer une dernière radio dans un mois, pour être sûr que tout va bien.<br>— Ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Danny.  
>Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon où la télévision était encore allumée sur l'alerte tempête.<br>— Tu crois qu'on va être mobilisés ? demanda le blond en désignant l'écran.  
>— Je viens justement d'appeler Jameson pour l'informer de la décision du médecin et elle m'a appris que nous ne serons pas appelés.<br>— Vraiment ?  
>— Oui. Apparemment, la tempête n'est pas importante au point que tout le monde soit mobilisé. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour lui dire que nous prenons officiellement deux jours de repos ce week-end.<br>— Elle a accepté ?  
>— Oui. Nous sommes dans ses bonnes grâces depuis l'affaire avec Marquez.<br>— Eh bien, profitons-en ! Je suppose qu'il va falloir barricader les portes et les fenêtres ?  
>— Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu te reposes.<br>Danny secoua la tête, souriant :  
>— J'ai une meilleure idée : je te donne un coup de main, histoire que ça aille plus vite, et ensuite, on va prendre une douche... ensemble bien sûr.<br>— Hum... c'est une offre très alléchante...  
>Steve l'attrapa par la taille pour lui voler un baiser. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le blond demanda :<br>— Au fait, tu crois qu'il faut aller faire des courses avant ?  
>— Je m'en suis occupé ce matin. On a ce qu'il faut pour tenir un siège d'au moins une semaine !<br>— Tu avais tout prévu, à ce que je vois. Pourquoi ça m'étonne encore ? Sourit Danny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir barricadé la maison et le garage où le blond rentra sa Camaro à l'abri, les deux hommes montèrent prendre une douche. Étrangement, elle fut plus sage que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, comme si quelque chose les retenait pour le moment. Quand ils redescendirent, Danny alla s'occuper du dîner tandis que son compagnon terminait les derniers préparatifs en vue de la tempête. Ils entendaient déjà le vent forcir alors que la nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Steve installa des bougies accompagnées d'allumettes ou de briquets ainsi que des lampes-torches dans les principales pièces de la maison. Il rejoignit ensuite Danny qui venait de mettre la table.  
>Le blond avait beau savoir qu'il ne risquait rien, il n'était tout de même pas très rassuré par les rafales de vent qui provoquaient claquements et gémissements au-dehors. Se morigénant, il promit de ne rien en dire à son compagnon, ne voulant pas passer pour un trouillard. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant voitures, Steve ayant hâte de remplacer son Humer parti en fumée lors de sa fausse mort. Après le repas, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, puis retournèrent dans le salon, s'installer pour une partie d'échecs.<br>Danny allait avancer sa tour lorsqu'une rafale plus violente que les autres fit claquer l'un des volets pourtant cloué. Il sursauta violemment, renversant la moitié des pièces.  
>— Ça va ? Lui demanda Steve, visiblement inquiet.<br>— Désolé... je suis un peu nerveux à cause du vent...  
>— Il n'y a pas de tempêtes dans le New Jersey ?<br>— Si... mais là-bas, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une maison exposée en plein vent et aussi près de l'océan.

* * *

><p>Sentant que son compagnon avait besoin de réconfort, Steve se leva et lui tendit la main.<br>— Je peux t'aider à oublier la tempête si tu veux.  
>— Comment ?<br>— À ton avis ? Répondit le brun, sentant le désir l'envahir doucement.  
>Il sourit de voir l'autre homme rougir légèrement lorsqu'il comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.<br>— Alors ? Ça te tente ?  
>Le regard que Danny lui lança répondit mieux que des mots. Le blond prit la main de son amant qui l'entraîna tranquillement dans leur chambre. Une fois là, Steve fut surpris de voir que son compagnon semblait déjà aller mieux. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda :<br>— Tu as des huiles pour le corps ?  
>Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le brun répondit :<br>— Euh... oui... dans la salle de bain... pourquoi ?  
>— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que l'un de mes nombreux talents était le massage ?<br>Une image hautement érotique traversa l'esprit de Steve dont l'envie décupla. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son amant disparut dans la salle d'eau et revint avec un flacon dans les mains.  
>— Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi à plat ventre ! Lança Danny en désignant le lit.<br>Steve obéit, excité par la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. Posant la tête sur ses bras croisés, il vit le blond ôter son tee-shirt et son pantalon, puis aller allumer les quelques bougies de la pièce avant d'éteindre la lumière. Danny monta ensuite à genoux sur le lit à côté de lui. Il lui fit mettre ses bras le long du torse avant de lui faire couler de l'huile pour le corps sur le dos. Steve frissonna à cause de la froideur du liquide, mais sa peau se réchauffa rapidement lorsque les mains de l'autre homme commencèrent à le masser. Danny commença par la nuque, puis les omoplates. Il s'occupa des bras l'un après l'autre, de la clavicule au bout des doigts. Steve se forçait à ne pas bouger malgré son excitation douloureusement bloquée entre son bas-ventre et le matelas. Les doigts de Danny parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur diabolique. Arrivé à la chute de reins, il retira ses mains, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son amant. Le brun l'entendit rire légèrement avant de s'attaquer à son pied gauche. Il massa les orteils un par un, remonta sur la plante sensible, puis la cheville, le mollet et le genou. Il passa ensuite au pied droit, faisant subir à la jambe la même douce torture. Steve ne savait plus s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un massage ou juste de caresses lorsque les mains de son compagnon se glissèrent entre ses cuisses. Quand Danny fit enfin courir ses doigts sur ses fesses, Steve ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le blond laissa ses phalanges effleurer les bourses de son amant, puis lui souffla à l'oreille.  
>— Retourne-toi.<br>Obéissant, Steve s'installa sur le dos. Il fut heureux de voir à travers le boxer de son compagnon que celui-ci semblait aussi excité que lui. Danny reprit le flacon d'huile et en fit couler sur le torse du brun. Il reprit le massage de la même manière que pour le dos, mais au bout d'un moment, ses doigts se mirent à dessiner les contours des tatouages de son amant. Il finit tout de même par les abandonner, descendant lentement sur son abdomen, tout en évitant soigneusement la virilité dressée de son compagnon. Malgré la frustration et le désir de plus en plus violent qui enflammait ses reins, Steve parvenait à rester tranquille, mais il devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Danny s'attaqua à nouveau à ses jambes, l'une après l'autre. Ses doigts remontèrent avec lenteur jusqu'au pli de l'aine, glissèrent dans la toison brune et finirent enfin par se poser sur le membre du brun. Steve grogna :  
>— Tu sais que tu es doué ?<br>Danny lui adressa un regard amusé et répondit :  
>— Je sais... et je vois ça...<br>Il remonta un peu sur le lit pour aller embrasser Steve qui, n'en pouvant plus, décida de renverser la situation. Lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sous lui, Danny souffla :  
>— Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?<br>— Je te l'ai dit, tu es doué...  
>Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec passion. Leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que leurs mains se rejoignaient et que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Perdu dans les méandres du désir, Danny réalisa soudain que l'instant était parfait et qu'il crevait d'envie de s'unir enfin totalement à celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, il souffla :<br>— Fais-moi l'amour, Steven.  
>Son compagnon se redressa sur ses coudes pour plonger dans son regard. N'y voyant aucun doute, il sourit :<br>— Ne bouge pas.  
>Le brun tendit le bras et sortit de la table de chevet des préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant. Danny lança sur un ton amusé :<br>— Tu avais vraiment tout prévu, dis-moi !  
>— Je me suis dis que ça servirait... tôt ou tard... répondit Steve avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.<br>Danny ne savait pas trop comment procéder donc il laissa le contrôle total à son amant. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Steve lui fit enlever son boxer et s'agenouiller sur le lit, face au mur, puis pencher en avant. Le blond posa ses mains sur la tête de lit en bois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir vulnérable dans cette position. Son compagnon souda son corps au sien et lui mordilla la nuque. Sentir l'excitation de Steve contre ses fesses décupla la sienne. Une des mains du brun s'emparèrent de son érection délaissée pour la caresser avec application. En même temps, il sentit un doigt de l'autre main enduit de lubrifiant s'insinuer doucement dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à l'intrusion, il fit comprendre à son amant d'un grognement qu'il pouvait continuer. Steve inséra donc un second doigt, amorçant des mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseau afin de le préparer au mieux. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, Danny grogna :  
>— Steve... s'il te plait...<br>Les doigts de son compagnon l'abandonnèrent. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une pochette de préservatif qu'on déchirait. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit à nouveau le membre de Steve, mais cette-fois ci contre son entrée étroite. Là, Danny eut un petit moment de panique, l'érection du brun étant bien plus imposante que ses phalanges. Il se crispa légèrement mais son amant s'empara à nouveau de son membre et le caressa lentement, insistant sur le gland ultrasensible du bout du pouce. Une douleur fulgurante traversa Danny lorsque Steve commença à le pénétrer. Le brun stoppa tout mouvement, le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion. Pendant ce temps, il lui léchait et lui mordillait la nuque et les épaules tout en continuant à caresser sa virilité. Danny se força à se concentrer sur les sensations agréables pour oublier l'inconfort de la position. Au bout d'un moment, son amant lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :  
>— Tu veux qu'on arrête ?<br>— Non... ça va... souffla le blond d'une voix pourtant peu assurée. Continue...  
>— Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal.<br>— C'est bon... tu peux continuer.  
>Steve attendit encore quelques secondes, puis reprit sa progression. La douleur était encore là, mais il l'oublia totalement lorsque le membre du brun toucha soudain sa prostate. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Son amant se retira lentement, presque entièrement, puis s'enfonça à nouveau en lui. À chacun des coups de reins de Steve, Danny sentait les vagues de plaisir enfler au creux de ses reins. Son compagnon lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux tandis que leurs corps fusionnaient. Steve accéléra peu à peu ses va-et-vient, faisant monter le plaisir dans leurs veines. Le cœur prêt à exploser, Danny sentit tout à coup une déferlante de plaisir le balayer. Il se répandit sur la main de son amant qui ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'extase.<p>

Essoufflés et en sueur, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles. Lorsque Steve finit par se retirer, Danny se sentit étrangement vide. Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisé. Après s'être débarrassé du préservatif, le brun le rejoignit. Danny se glissa dans ses bras en soufflant :  
>— Wouah ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi... intense...<br>— Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
>— Un peu... mais je suppose que ça sera de moins en moins douloureux au fil du temps.<br>Steve lui adressa un immense sourire :  
>— Je suis heureux que tu aies apprécié... et que tu envisages de remettre ça.<br>Surpris, Danny se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard clair dans celui de son amant.  
>— Tu étais si persuadé que ça que je n'allais pas aimer ?<br>— Pas vraiment... j'étais plutôt inquiet. Ce n'est jamais évident pour un homme hétéro de...  
>Le blond posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun pour le faire taire :<br>— Je ne suis plus un homme hétéro... je suis TON homme. Je t'appartiens, Steven McGarrett. Cœur, corps et âme. Je suis ton Uhane Hoa.  
>— Et je suis ton Uhane Hoa, Daniel Williams.<br>Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un long baiser, promesse d'autres nombreux bonheurs à venir.

**Fin.**

_Uhane Hoa = Âme-sœur_


End file.
